Actors Actress Intelligence Division
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: Cammie left to find answers, and she did. She stopped the COC but never came back to Gallagher. Why? She's an actress and singer? How will Zach feel when he thinks she replaced him? How will Bex, Liz, and Macey cope? Will the gang get her back? Or will she be gone forever? Friendships will be broken and secrets unravel leading to the awful truth. Will Zammie rise again? Disclaimed.
1. Take One

**Chapter 1:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I left on a journey eight months ago, a journey of which to get answers. I found my answers and squashed the Circles butt, but I didn't go back to Gallagher. It's a long story and I'll explain later, but I couldn't go back. Not after what I figured out and done. I set off for a new life. A life of a celebrity. I found out that 37% of actors are undercover spies, so know I am one too. Actors/actresses like Jennifer Lawerance, Liam Hemsworth, Pierce Brosnan, Daniel Craig (I know both actors that played James Bond were really undercover millionaire spies.), Brad Pitt, Cameron Diaz, Angelina Jolie, Chris Hemsworth, Gemma Ward, Mel Gibson, Indiana Evans, Cariba Heine, and so much more. Now including Cameron Ann Morgan (I couldn't change my appearance or name.) work for a secret branch call the A.A.I.D. A.A.I.D stands for the Actors/Actress Intelligence Division. We go on secret missions to stop people destroy or take down the C.I.A, MI6, A.S.I.O, NSA, and more. You could say that we are a pretty secret and much bigger company than those other government branches. Only certain people know about us, not even the people who work for the C.I.A know about us. Since I'm the Chameleon, they gladly excepted me after I figured out what the A.A.I.D is when I found some documents about them when I was about to bomb a circle base. They also took me in since they've been wanted to take the Circle down and they figured out a 17 year- old girl did it. Some of the members who worked for the A.A.I.D started getting used to all the money and celebrity life that they would get drunk or have drugs all the time. So, they got kicked off the field and got brainwashed so they wouldn't tell anybody about us. I'm guessing that I shouldn't get on their bad side. I mean some of our covers are supposed to be snobby and all, but not mental and miserable. Can you imagine doing a mission like that.

"Cammie darling! Come here dear so we can get your makeup down." Matilda, the girl who controls and watches me in this movie pointed towards Ella. Ella is my makeup artist. She also works for the A.A.I.D too. She's part of the disguise apartment. She winked at me and started creating fake blood, gashes, scratches, burns, and more. You see the movie is about a teenage spy (me, I know they said I would be perfect for the part.) who works for a teenage spy organization that stops bad people, etc. You get the point. The movie has action, suspense, drama, and a touch of romance. I went to go get dressed into my costume. They did a great job too. My black converse are stained with blood (Fake of course.) and has dirt stains on them. Parts of the shoes are ripped and have cuts on them. My white shirt is stained with (both fake) fresh blood and old blood stains that are now brown spots on the T-Shirt. There are rips and dirt marks around the white T-Shirt too. My green cargo pants are the same. My face as a dirt mark on my left cheek and I have a scar on the side of my lip. Gashes and burns are all over my arms and neck. My hair is up in a messy ponytail with strands here and there. I walk over to the set and we shot an interrogation scene where I'm strapped to a pole and in a small room. I start acting and then I do my big escape.

"Cut! That was perfect. Take 5 people!" The director announced. I went to get some water when the director came up to me and said something that was so unexpected.

"Cameron guess what? We are shooting in the Roseville Mall next! You see, the FFA (The bad people in the movie.) base is under the mall! We're going to closing part of the mall to do it." He explained. I spit my water out.

"WHAT!"

**Chapter 2:**

**Cammie's P.O.V: **

Today's the day that we are shooting in the Roseville Mall. Yay! (Please note the sarcasm.) The base was under a restaurant that is attached to the mall. All I have to do is escape the guards and smash a window grab a gun and started running and fake shooting around the mall. Not to mention I have to swear a couple times and do these fancy moves.

"Okay everybody. Take 1 and ACTION!" The director announced. I start to run and grab a gun that's on a counter. I run to the elevator and press the 'escape' button. Could they make more obvious? An alarm starts to fill the "base" as I run into the elevator. I make it up to the restaurant where Taylor Lautner meets me. (Yep he's in the movie. Did I tell you he's hotter in person.) He's character is Mark Evans, a guy/teenager that helps me do the mission and escape. He's basically my partner.

(My characters name is Avery Valcam.)

"Avery hurry up lets go!" Mark drags me to a door that's blocked. We turn our heads towards the window and ran to. We kicked the window and started gliding down on the floor of the mall. Glass shattered all around Mark and I. We stood up and started to run. "Goons" ran after us as Mark was pulling me around the mall. Our extras in the movie, who where civilians around the mall started running towards the exits. I would occasionally shoot at the goons. As we were running I caught a glimpse of something or should I say some people. It was the whole senior class of Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne. They must have merged this year. I saw Mr. Solomon, so they must be here on a Cover Op assignment. I saw some shocked and angry faces, but I turned my attention back to my character and the set.

"Avery hide!" Mark yelled. I ran to the side of a store and hid there. I loaded more bullets into my gun and turned off the safety switch. (There not real bullets.) I take a deep breath and stand still as one of the "goons" walks past me. Once he pasts me I look over at Mark who's on the other side. He signals the all -clear sign so I could run to him. I start running towards him when "gun shots" are being shot at me. I arrive to Mark.

"What part of 'all clear' don't you get!" I hissed.

"Dammit (**A/N: I don't cuss, it's just to go with the movie.**)Avery. I love you but be quiet!" He put his hand over my mouth. I gave him an eye roll. The goons started running the other way because Mark threw something there to make a sound so it will distract them. He let go of my mouth slowly.

"You okay?" He asked. A cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of questions that?" I whispered back to him.

"Nope, your fine." He smiled. I just ignored him grabbed my gun.

"CUT! That was amazing! Take 20 everybody!" The director announced. Taylor and I stood up and gave each other a high five and laughed. Soon makeup artists came to touch up on our make up.

"Okay everyone! I know I said to take a twenty minute break but lets get this last scene over with!" He yelled in enthusiasm. (Remember they don't always shoot scenes in order.) We got in our positions.

"Okay and ACTION!" He yelled into the megaphone.

"Mark you have to call the agency so they can come help us and pick us up!" I whispered/yelled. He nodded and grabbed his untraceable phone out that he got in the beginning of the movie. He called and answered some questions.

"They should be here soon." He whispered. Sure enough people in black with our agency's logo jumped out from the windows by the ceiling. The goons started attacking and we helped our agents fight them. The leader of the opposing team grabbed Mark.

"MARK!" I yelled. It was too late. The leader pointed the gun to Marks head and held onto him.

"One more move and he's dead!" The leader announced as he pushed the gun to his temple harder.

"Very good." The leader started. "You can have your top agent which is Ms. Avery Valcom if I can keep Mark as my personal slave." The leader explained.(Note: this is the middle of the film so yea.)

"NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I shouted. (So original I know.)

"Avery shut up and go!" Mark hissed. Our agency agreed because we all knew that if not they would attack us and we don't have enough agents left. Not to mention we all knew we could get Mark back. Our agency agreed and they started pulling we away towards the door where a helicopter would be waiting for me.

"NOOOO!" I Screamed/cried. I started fake crying (Which not to brag but is very good.) and started saying Mark's name. I saw Mark whisper to one of the goons and they let go of him. He ran to me and cupped my cheek. We were now right in the middle of the mall and there were cameras everywhere getting every angle of video.

"Avery I love you okay. Don't ever forget that. I will live for you and I know you'll get me back." Mark kissed my forehead and then the goons started pulling him away.

"Mark!" I cried.

"I love you!" I sobbed heavily while being dragged away.

"I love you too!" He shouted to me. I turned my head back towards the door as some of the agents opened the doors for me. A chopper was waiting for me. The wind, made my hair get in my face as I turned back one more time to Mark. He did the same thing. He mouthed, 'I love you' and turned back around. I stepped into the chopper and we flew away. Then we came back down since the scene was over.

"Cut! That's a wrap! We finished the movie!" the director screamed.

"WE'RE DONE FINALLY!" I yelled as I cheered with the rest of the cast and crew. I ran to Taylor and he spun me around. He's like an older brother to me. Soon they put on some music and we started dancing around with the rest of the cast and crew.

"OKAY FOR ALL YOU FANS, TAYLOR AND CAMERON WILL NOW BE DOING AUTOGRAPHS!" Somebody from the crew announced through the megaphone. I grabbed a pen and started signing notepads and shirts.

"Cameron can we have your autograph?" Someone asked so kindly that it actually sounded bitter. I turned around to see the Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls along with Mr. Solomon. Oh gosh.

**A/N: That was absolutely awful! I'm sorry you had to read that horrible writing. Anyways I need three reviews to update. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thanks! **


	2. Ellen

**A/N: Somebody asked if this was going to be a Zammie story and it will most likely be one. Thanks for your question!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Bex I can explain…" I was cut off short by Matilda.

"Cammie darling lets go!" Matilda started.

"Matilda give me a minute." I replied turning back to Bex and the rest of the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys along with Mr. Solomon.

"CAMERON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE WITH THE INTERVIEW WITH ELLEN!" She screeched. I tried to push them back but Matilda must of called some guards because next thing I know is that I'm being lifted up by one of my body guards and hanged over there shoulder. Since I was upside down all I could see were people shoes and feet. He turned around and I lifted up my head a bit to see the girls, boys, and Mr. Solomon.

"I'll try to explain later! I'm so sorry!" I yelled through the crowds and screams of fans. Next thing I know is that I'm being thrown in a limo with Taylor Lautner. Taylor was apart of the A.A.I.D so he knew who the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys were.

"I'm so sorry Cammie." He whispered.

"I am too, I am too." I replied.

**Bex's P.O.V: (Before she saw Cammie)**

Cammie hasn't come back yet and it's driving me nuts! When that girl comes back I swear I'm going to kill her! Well I mean she probably is already dead when she bombed the last base-STOP THAT BEX! She's alive don't worry. I saw fingers snap in front of me and it snapped me back to reality.

"Huh what huh?" I asked.

"I said are you ready for Cover ops?" Grant asked.

"Oh yea, of course." I replied as we walked into sublevel 3. We all took our seats. Mr. Solomon was five minutes late. _Typical_.

"Class, go get dressed in some civilian clothes. Meet me outside in twenty minutes." He left the classroom and we all got up to go to our dorms. I sighed as I walked in, seeing Cammie's empty. Macey pretended like she didn't see me do that and walked into her clothes. She threw me some clothes and pointed to the bathroom. I walked in to get changed and walked back out. Macey went in and changed. Once we did our makeup we ran outside.

"Everyone grab a blindfold." He ordered. We all followed and stepped into the van. I had a feeling we were going to the mall. After 5 minutes and 13 seconds Mr. Solomon told us to take our blindfolds off. We walked outside to see the mall and Taylor Lautner's trailer?

"OMG! MR. SOLOMON! TAYLOR LAUTNER'S HERE!" Tina Walter shouted. The boys and Mr. Solomon followed her gaze.

"Come on Mr. Solomon! It's a Friday cant we just watch the movie being filled? Please?" I asked. After five more minutes of begging he agreed. We walked to the center of the mall where it was being closed for filming. We watched what's going on when we finally see some action. Taylor Lautner who I believe is playing Mark Evans, or at least that's what someone in the crowd was saying crashed through the window with… CAMMIE?

**Mr. Solomon's P.O.V:**

CAMMIE?

**Zach's P.O.V:**

CAMMIE?

**Macey's P.O.V:**

CAMMIE?

**The rest of the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys P.O.V:**

CAMMIE?

**Bex's P.O.V:**

I can't believe it! She's an actress now and she never even told us what she was going to do? Ugh! I'm going to rip her into shreds. Put her back together again then hug her, then repeat the process until I'm satisfied. I have to say though, she's a really good actress, but I would never tell her that. I saw Zach tense a bit when Taylor Lautner told Cammie that he loved her. You could see a hint of sorrow in Cam's eyes. I knew she saw us earlier but tried to ignore it. Soon they finished the scene and the movie was done shooting. Taylor and Cammie started signing things when I got an idea. I told the class and Solomon to follow me. They did and saw what I was going to do.

"Cameron can we have your autograph?" I asked with my super sweet that its bitter voice. She turned around slowly.

"Bex I can explain…" She started, but was then cut of by someone. She argued with her put was defeated when a bodyguard came to pick her up and walk her out through the crowd.

"Now what?" I said with anger in my voice.

"That girl Matilda said she was going to be on Ellen, that starts in 15 minutes!" Grant exclaimed.

"Well lets go! I want to see my girlfriend!" Zach had a determined look on his face. Cammie really broke him when she left to find answers. We all started running towards the van and sped off to Gallagher Academy. I guess we will be watching her interview while eating dinner.

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

We arrived at the studio and I was roughly pushed into the costume area. They gave me a sweetheart neckline strapless dress that was red and went down to my knees. I had on natural makeup and red lip stick. They gave me red heels and they braided my dirty blonde hair to the side and left two strands from each side down and curled it.

"Okay you're down." The stylist told me. I nodded and got ready for my cue.

"And tonight we have the newest big star Cameron Morgan!" Ellen announced and the crowd cheered. I walked in stage smiling and waving my hand.

"Hi!" I smiled to Ellen as I sat down.

"Hey Cammie! How are you?" Ellen asked.

"I'm really good! Thanks for having me tonight." I replied politely.

"Oh that's no problem. Now I believe I did one of my bathroom scares with you didn't I?" She asked. It was true, she did.

"Yea that's right! I came here with Taylor Launter because he had to do an interview with you." I answered back whiling laughing at the memory.

"Let's show the audience that scare shall we?" The screen came up and there I was walking into one of the dressing rooms with Taylor Lautner.

"I have to use the bathroom Taylor." I told him whiling walking in. The camera switched to the bathroom video. I walked in casually until I heard a scream.

"AHHHHH!" I yelped loudly while kicking my foot in the toilet paper holder. I ended up breaking that and I slipped over the fallen toilet paper roll. All of the sudden the toilet paper is in the air and I'm on the ground laughing realizing that Ellen pranked me. You could see Taylor walking in and then falling on the ground laughing. The video ended and Ellen and I were laughing our hearts out.

"Ah that was like the best one ever!" She laughed. I nodded. After settling down she started asking more things.

"So Cammie, you've become like the over night superstar. I mean I see your picture on every magazine." Ellen told me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I mean you must be like sick of seeing my face then." I told her genuinely really sorry. She laughed.

"Oh my gosh you are so sweet. No I'm not sick of you. Actually I've never seen anyone pop out of the blue like that and be a superstar overnight." She continued.

"Oh that's so sweet of you. Thank you." I replied thinking of Madam Dabney.

"So Cammie? Are you and Taylor together?" She asked.

"Oh no. Oh my gosh no. Taylor and I couldn't last a day together. I mean we annoy each other all the time. Like yesterday we were talking about which sounded better. 2/4 or ½. We had this like HUGE argument on set and then the director told us and in quote 'CAMERON! TAYLOR! SHUT UP!'" I explained which caused the whole audience to laugh. She asked me some questions about the movie then started asking more personal questions. (**A/N: Grant is her brother.**)

"Cammie, what's the scariest memory that you have when you were a child?" She asked. I as going to say something about spies but that would blow my cover.

"Um it would have to be when my brother tied me to a chair when I was six in our basement and then put peanut butter and yogurt all over my face. Then he grabbed our two golden retriever puppies and locked me in the basement with them. I got like attacked by the cutest dogs in the world. Then, he forgot I was in the basement so I was locked in there for six hours." I laughed at the memory.

"Wow. You must have a pathetic brother." Ellen teased. I nodded my head while laughing.

"Yea, I had night meres about that until I turned eight!" I answered her.

"Okay so my next question is, how was it like being on the red carpet for the first time?" She asked. I replied instantly.

"It was AWFUL!" I gave her a terrified look and she chuckled.

"How so?" She asked with a smile.

"Well like there's screaming fans all around me and I was like acting like a Chihuahua. I mean like I kept on shaking and sweating like I am now. Like I don't know what to say and I'm all nervous and, and ahhh!" I explained. She laughed really hard and motioned for me to continue.

"And like I'm peeing in my pants like every five minutes." Ellen cut me off.

"What you peed in your pants? Now your brother sounds better!" She laughed.

"Well, it wasn't like full on peeing, it was more like dribbles. Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm saying this in front of television!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Honey, your not in front of television, you're on television." She nodded her head while smiling.

"Thanks Ellen, that made me feel better." I said while smiling even though it was sarcasm. She asked me three more questions.

"Okay and my last main question for the night is that I heard you're going to be in the Hunger Games?" She asked. The whole crowd gasped.

"Yea, I'm actually going to be Katniss Everdeen." I replied to her. The audience cheered. She asked me more questions.

"Okay my gift to you tonight is…" She paused and grabbed a bag from one of the crew members. She handed it to me and signaled me to open it. I opened it and inside was a Chihuahua T-shirt. I laughed.

"Oh my gosh I love it! It's like my new favorite T-shirt!" I held it up to me chest and posed with it.

"And," She gave me another bag. I opened it and grabbed the gifts. It was Jiffs Peanut Butter and Yoplait yogurt. Then I saw something else and I grabbed it. I read it out loud.

"Dog away spray, white vinegar scent." I laughed at all my gifts.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her.

"Aw your welcome. Thanks for being on the show.

"Thanks for having me!" I replied.

"Bye!" Ellen waved to the audience.

"Bye!" I waved also.

**A/N: Two chapters (technically three) in one day! Wow that gets a lot out of you! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I hope you didn't think that was awful. I need three! Thanks. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 4:**

**Bex's P.O.V:**

We barged into the Grand Hall. Mr. Solomon ran to Ms. Morgan and whispered something to her ear. Her eyes lit up. She quickly pulled down the super huge projector and turned on the T.V. She put the channel Ellen is on and she watched. I swear everybody's eyes widened when they heard Ellen announce Cammie on the show. Ms. Morgan chocked on her food and Aunt Abby who was here for a while turned pale as she watched. We heard her interview and I have to say, it was kind of funny, but I didn't laugh neither did Macey or Zach. I did do a small smile when she talked about Grant though and Liz along with some of the other students laughed. The students also laughed really hard when Ellen scared her in the bathroom. I saw Zach relax a bit when Cammie said that her and Taylor aren't together. Other than that, there were no clues to what Cammie would be doing as an actress. I looked over at Ms. Morgan. Her eyes looked glossy along with Abby's. Joe looked like he was in a deep thought. Grant had a look of disappointment, anger, love, and shock for his sister. Liz looked really sad and disappointed. Jonas looked lost, as if trying to solve an algebra problem, which it kind of was. Macey had a determined look in her eyes. As if she's going to do to find out why she did this. Nick, a Blackthorne Boy who came on the last exchange had a real bond with Cammie. It was like he was a big brother to her. He looked sad and lost. Everybody knew I had rage and a bit of love in my eyes. I just wish she told us why she did that. After the Ellen show, a trailer came on with the movie Cammie was in. A lot of kids looked interested, heck even I was interested. I would never admit that though. I sighed. We walked back to the door.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL US WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO DO!" Macey yelled after closing the door.

"I'm mad too Mace, but I bet she a reason to do that. I mean she wouldn't leave us. She loves us." Sweet innocent Liz explained. She had a point. I know Cammie wouldn't leave us like this.

"Liz, Jonas, I want you to hack into anything that might lead to Cammie. I love her and I'm not going to loose her." Zach had a determined look on his face.

"Yea! She's my sister and it's my job to keep her safe." Grant agreed.

"We're already on it." Liz and Jonas typed furiously on their laptops.

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I walked into the secret passageway that leads to the A.A.I.D.

"Ah good evening Ms. Morgan." The director greeted.

"Director." I bowed my head.

"What brings you here, I haven't assigned you a mission." The director asked with a confused look on his face.

"Actually Director sir, I want to talk to you." I told him. He nodded his head and lead me to his office.

"Please take a seat Cameron." The Director motioned me to sit down and I did.

"Director, I saw the senior classes of Gallagher and Blackthorne along with Solomon today." I told him. He nodded his head. "They think I betrayed them, they think I left for a life that doesn't involve them. I mean, my own brother or mother doesn't know what I am! I need to explain to them Director. They wouldn't tell I promise!" I begged giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Cammie, it doesn't work that way. I mean a lot of people want to tell, but can't." He started.

"But their spies too! Plus my own boyfriend thinks I'm going after celebrity guys and my best friends can't even stand looking at me!" I went on.

"Cameron-" But I continued.

"Director please!" I was on the verge of crying. I couldn't loose my family. I couldn't loose my best friends and sisters. I begged for 3 and a half hours until he finally said I could.

"Alright fine fine! You're giving me a headache. You're flight to Roseville leaves tomorrow at 1:00 P.M. Now just go pack." He said flatly.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I ran up to him and hugged him. He kind of was like my father.

"Alright, now go." He pointed to the door. I smiled and went to go get packed.

**13:00 On the Flight:**

I was literally jumping out of my seat. In six hours I will be seeing my friends and family. I must of drifted off the sleep because the next thing I know I was being awaken my the flight attendant. Yep, even private jets have flight attendants.

"Ms. Morgan, we have arrived at your destination." She smiled kindly. She sounded like a GPS though when she said that. I yawned.

"Thank you." I replied. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the private jet. I walked to Gallagher Academy. I was wearing sunglasses as my only disguise. I had a gray cammi on underneath my white baggy tee that had a pocket on the right side. My hair was down and I was only wearing some lip-gloss. I had on dark wash skinny jeans, a couple of bracelets on my hands and a silver locket. I had on my simple gray toms on too. I looked like a normal civilian. I walked into the secret passageway that leads to the Grand Hall. It's now or never.

**A/N: Okay this chapter is short and terrible and I'm very sorry for that. THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I NEED THREE. (I don't own anything!) **


	4. Emergency Call

**Chapter 5:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I stepped inside the dark eerie passageway. As dusty and scary this place looks, it still feels like home. I smile at the thoughts in my head. I remember when I used to sneak out of here and when we played Hide 'N Go Spy in here. I reach the end of the passageway. I pressed my ear against the wall. It sounded like they were having a dance. Suddenly the radio changed songs.

"Hey everyone! This is station W23 40 (I made that up.) here! Okay our next song is from the newest actress and artist, Cammie Morgan's We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together!" The guy from the station announced. I could hear faint gasps, then I heard them talk again as if they were ignoring me or trying not to think about me. To be honest, I don't blame them. I took a deep breath and opened the passageway doors. I started singing to the song I wrote.

_I remember when we broke up, the first time_

_Saying this is it I've had a enough 'cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space_

_WHAT?_

As I started singing everybody turned their heads slowly at me. I smiled at them.

"Uh hey guys." I told them nervously. It's amazing how it always seems easier in movies. Everybody stood there quietly. It lasted an awkward 2 minutes and thirty-two seconds.

"Cammie?" My mother asked. I turned around. A smile crept up on both of our faces.

"Hey." I ran up to her and hooked my hands around her neck. We both started crying. I let go of her and looked at her. Eight months, eight months since I last saw my own mother. (Actually eight months twelve days, thirteen hours, and forty-two seconds if you're wondering.) She looked lost and bad, but at the same time she's never looked so beautiful.

"I'm so sorry mommy." That's right I said mommy. I do that when I'm upset or when I feel really lovey dovey. I sniffled and turned around to see my brother Grant. I ran up to him and he picked me up. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. He stroked my hair and held me close.

"I missed you Camster." Grant whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pushed my head closer to the nook of his neck.

"I missed you too Grant." I whispered back. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I talked to him. I think I saw a couple tears from Grant too. I greeted everyone else before I went over to my friends.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He smiled, that's right, SMILED! "I missed you, don't ever do that again!" He scolded. His voice started cracking at the end and tears swept down his face. I went on my tipy toes and brushed his lips lightly with mine. I took my thumb and wiped off those sorrow waters of his. He reached out and grabbed my hand that was on his cheek.

"I miss that feeling." He told me. His emerald green eyes were still glossy. As cliché as it sounds it, it was so touching and romantic at the same time. It was like it was coming out of a movie script. Now it was cue 'kiss.'

"I missed you too." I smiled. We both leaned in and our lips pressed together. It literally felt like fireworks. As cheesy and cliché as it sounds, I kind of imagined ourselves in front of the Opera House in Sydney, Australia. I could just see the fireworks in the background, and I was liking it. We pulled away slowly and rested our foreheads against each others smiling brightly. We were both breathing heavily and we were both off in a daze for a while. Somebody cleared their throat and I turned around seeing my favorite (and only) Aunt Abby! I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Abby! It's been forever!" I laughed.

"Hey squirt!" She laughed. "I missed you too." We started talking a bit then I turned around and saw little Liz in the back. I made a small smile and ran up to her. I linked my arms around her and hugged her tight. I missed the feeling of hugging my best friend and practically sister.

"I missed yea Liz!" I exclaimed. I felt hot salty tears stream down my face and saw Liz's face was showing the same expression.

"I-I missed you too-too Cam." Liz's voice cracked. I turned my head to see the ever so gorgeous Macey McHenry standing there perfectly with her hip cocked.

"What? So you forgot about me now?" She asked. I laughed and hugged her tight.

"Hey Mace." I whispered.

"Hey Cam." She whispered back. We just stood there hugging each other. Mace and I didn't have to talk, because we had this special friendship connection that we didn't have to say anything to know what we are both saying. Once we finished our partial reunion.

"Don't you think this over, I need an explanation!" Macey whispered in my ear. I nodded. I looked at Bex. Bex Baxter, the lean, mean (sometimes), fighting machine. The one who can easily mask her emotions. She didn't cry, but I could see her eyes showed love, hatred, rage, and a bit of kindness. In one swift motion she put her arms around me and hugged me for a bit of relief. Then, as fast is that hug last she started yelling.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! ARE YOU INSANE! HOW COME YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO US TO TLL US YOU'RE OKAY? THEN I SEE YOU IN A MIDDLE OF A MALL SHOOTING A _MOVIE _WITH TAYLOR BLOODY LAUTNER! THEN I SEE YOU ON THE ELLEN SHOW TALKING ABOUT SCARES, BATHROOMS, RED CARPETS, AND UPCOMING MOVIES! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HUH? YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ BACK IN HERE? WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU CAN'T!" She yelled. I was expecting this.

"No Bex (I was going to say Rebbeca) I can't waltz back in here, and I have an explanation for all of this." I told her. As calm as my voice sounded, it had the hint of rage in it that made it sound scary. I looked over at my office and tilted my head to point to her office. She nodded and told the gang to follow her. She opened her office door and we walked inside. Everybody took a seat. Jonas was a bit uncomfortable, probably thinking that he was in trouble. What a nerd, we're obviously here so I could explain.

"Cammie?" I turned around to hear that familiar voice.

"Mr. Solomon!" I jumped on top of him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you." We both said in unison. We laughed. Then, he dropped me! That's right he literally let go and I fell on the floor with a thump.

"Explain." He ordered seriously. I nodded and turned around to see my friends, brother, and family. I got up from the hard floor and walked up to them. I took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Okay well, I can't tell you everything since it's classified," I started but then my mother cut me off.

"Kiddo, we're C.I.A agents, you can tell us." I nodded my head no.

"No mom, this is a lot more, you see, the C.I.A doesn't know about us, neither does any other government agency, well except for one person in the C.I.A, but it's not the Director. The person who is our Director in our agency knows about everything and that's why we have an agency." Well and the celebrities that pay big bucks to keep them safe, but I rather not say that.

"Wait what?" Liz asked. "I don't understand."

"Let her finish." Mr. Solomon told Liz.

"As I was saying, I am part of an _agency _that protects actors/actress and makes sure nobody sabotages government agencies." I summed up since there was a lot more to the story, a lot more!

"That's all you're going to give us Cammie? WOW!" Bex exclaimed.

"I want to tell more, but it's highly classified. It's not that I don't trust you guys, I swear! But they probably have this tracking/recording thing on me." I explained, which was probably true.

"Nice excuse Cam." Bex snarled.

"I'm not lying Bex!" A feeling of raged rushed up my body. "I want to explain more, but not now! NOT HERE!" I marched to the door and slammed it shut. I don't know what's gotten into me. Maybe it was the fact that my best friend didn't believe me, or maybe it was because I wasn't aloud to tell them anything, or maybe it was the greeting I got from my friends. I don't know, and to be honest I really don't care right now. So many sad things has happen this month. I walked into my old dorm and grabbed my guitar. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing a song to my dear friend Ronan that died, I only knew him for a month, but he was a really good and nice kid, so I asked his mom from some memories of her and her families about him and mixed them up with mine. (**A/N: I cried in this TayTay Swift song! It's so sad! Also, I don't know if Taylor knew him, so I'm just going to pretend she did. )**

_I remember your bare feet down the hallway _

_I remember your little laugh _

_Race cars on the kitchen floor _

_Plastic dinosaurs, I love you to the moon and back_

A tear rolled down my cheek at this memory. We used to race the cars down the kitchen and see who would win. I would always let him win.

_I remember your blue eyes looking into mine like we had our own secret club _

_I remember you dancing before bed time then jumping on me waking me up _

_I can still feel you hold my hand _

_Little man, from even that moment I knew _

_You fought it hard like an army guy _

_Remember I leaned in and whispered to you_

I still remember that moment, when I whispered in his small cute little ears. His eyes shining bright to know what I was going to tell him.

_Come on baby with me _

_We're gonna fly away from here _

_You were my best four years _

He always tried to fly, I would pretend to fly with him. I remember us giggling together and then eating cookies after our moment.

_I remember the drive home when the blind hope _

_Turned to crying and screaming, "Why?" _

_Flowers piled up in the worst way _

_No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died_

I remember that moment, the drive home from the hospital. The bad news was like a walk up call and at that moment I went insane.

_And it's about to be Halloween _

_You could be anything you wanted if you were still here _

_I remember the last day when I kissed your face _

_I whispered in your ear_

I could see him right now, being a policeman or a superhero. All of us taking pictures and laughing. I remember him telling me that it would be so cool to have a movie star Trick-Or-Treat with him and how everybody at school would be jealous to see a pretty actress with him.

_Come on baby with me _

_We're gonna fly away from here _

_Out of this curtained room in this hospital _

_We'll just disappear _

_Come on baby with me _

_We're gonna fly away from here _

_You were my best four years_

I still feel that rage of opening the hospital curtain and running out with him in my arms. Maybe taking him to Liz and somehow make a cure for him. At least he finally gets to fly.

_What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you? _

_What if I kept the hand me downs you won't grow into? _

_And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through? _

_But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you_

I still have that memory in the back of my mind. We were cleaning out his closet and I just stood there, trying to talk to you, trying to tell you to come back. Then his mother did the same. I let her be for a while, but then she went crazy. I had to pull her away from there.

_Come on baby with me _

_We're gonna fly away from here _

_Come on baby with me _

_We're gonna fly away from here _

_You were my best four years _

More tears fell remembering his cute little face. Still wishing he was still here.

_I remember your bare feet down the hallway _

_I love you to the moon and back_

More tears fell down. Since I had it all written I sang the song together now. Silent salty tears fell but I kept on going. I finished the song and did a huge sigh.

"That was beautiful Gallagher Girl." Zach stood there leaning on the doorway.

"Thanks Zach." I sniffled. He sat neck to me on the bed and held me tight. I cried softly in his chest, probably ruining his shirt for the moment. He just sat there quietly holding on to me. Soon the girls and the rest of the boys came in. I stopped crying.

"Thanks Zach." I whispered. I kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom to get changed. I wore a Victoria Secret (Ya I know, Cammie wearing Victoria Secret, but it's all with the actress cover and don't worry, it's not revealing!) pajama which was called "The Dream Flannel Pajama". Its pattern is a red plaid and it goes well with my tan skin and my medium-dark dirty blonde hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to my old comfy bed. All eyes were on me but I just ignored them I hopped into my cozy bed and put the covers to my neck tightly and snuggled.

"Goodnight." I mumbled. Right after I said that my cell phone went on. "Argh!" I said annoyed. I leaned over to my dresser and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered a bit groggily.

"Cam! It's me Ella! THE BASE IS GOING UNDER ATTACK!" She screeched.

"WHAT!" I yelled, causing the gang to look at me.

"Cammie we need you at the base NOW! We're already sent one of our invisible super fast helicopter thingy!" Ella said in a panic voice. She was new to the spy thing.

"Okay I'm on my way!" I hanged up and grabbed my suitcase from the closet quickly. I stuffed my shoes and close along with some accessories into my bag. Then I changed back into my outfit I had on before and got ready.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING CAMERON?" The gang yelled behind me. I forgot they were here.

"My base is under attack I have to go!" I was about to run out the door when the gang blocked the door.

"We're going with you." The all said in unison.

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I honestly didn't know what to write. I spent three days on this. I hope it was good. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews, they mean a lot! I need three to update. (I don't own anything!) **


	5. OOA?

**IMPORTANT: READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **

**Chapter 6:**

**Cammie's :**

"Uh no way." I told them as I pushed them aside.

"Cammie, we are not letting you leave us again." Macey glared at me. Ah, the McHenry glare, _**almost**_ as scary as the Morgan glare.

"Guys I'm serious! I'll be back soon." I pushed passed them. Suddenly, a pair of strong of arms wrapped around my waist.

_Zach_

"Zach! Let go of me! Ugh-gru" I kicked and screamed at him. I struggled but I got out of his arms. Then Grant along with the gang came and attacked me.

"CAMMIE! YOU'RE MY SISTER! I LOVE YOU, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO!" Grant pinned my arms to the floor while Bex pinned my ankles. Macey had my hair in her hands since I'm tender headed. (**A/N: I'm super duper absolutely tender-headed so my friends always grab my hair… IT HURTS!**) I looked to my left to see Nick, Liz, and Jonas holding this scary looking serum thing. I gulped but masked my scared emotions. I did something I never thought I would do on my own friends and family. I did an illegal A.A.I.D move. Let's just say it involves a half chock hold, a summer salt, a wall, and a really comfortable sock (You don't want to know).

"Sorry guys. I know I sound really out of character and mean, but this is a one man band. I love you guys!" I ran out feeling guilty, but I shrugged it off. I took the secret passageway up to the roof and turned a button on, that was on my ring. A glowing green light appeared and I scanned it around the roof until an outline of an helicopter appeared. I run towards it and opened the door. I climbed inside greeting the pilot. I then quickly crawled in the back where I was met by Ella.

"Cam! There's a major lockdown at base! We think it some kind of enemy base that found out about us and are trying to take us down!" Ella rummaged through the pile of paper she had on her lap, then gave me a piece of paper.

"Here, I haven't read this yet." Ella told me. I took it from her hands and started reading it.

_Oval of Arches:_

_Oval of Arches is an ancient terrorist group that works like an Oval. The ends of the oval, where is gets narrower are where the assassination groups are. Basically like where all the dirty work happens. The curved parts of the oval is where information is brought out, usually people like undercover civilians and double agents distribute the information. _

_Between the two areas, there are arches of where the two cross over like a bridge. (Sister name is Oval of Bridges.) When the two cross, that means that there are more then one operative on the team._

_67.89% of O.O.A agents are double agents, most come from the C.I.A, M.I.6, and the A.S.I.O. They also come from secret organizations like the A.A.I.D. _

_There goal is to take down agencies that have enough power and money to supply them, and then destroy any types of famous people that they could use there money on. They also go after ways to bomb areas, building, even countries._

_The Oval of Arches is the brother agency of The Circle of Cavan._

My heart literally dropped. Not only are they the brother agency of The Circle of Cavan, but they could be going after to me too. Not to mention there could be double agents on the A.A.I.D. I did a big gulp and headed the paper to Ella, who started reading it. Her eyes grew wide as she read it. She nodded at me slowly. I looked out of the window and realized we were going the wrong way. Ella realized to and we both hit reality. In unison we looked at the pilot and instantly knew the helicopter was being hijacked. I grabbed my sock, raw spaghetti, and my paper clip. Ella grabbed her deadly eyeliner, Nipotine patches, her high heels, and her book. We looked at each other then leaped for action.

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I don't like making excuses, but here's what I did. I studied, did homework, cheer (occasionally), dance, and gymnastics. Don't tell me how I fit it all in and get great grade, because I honestly don't know. Anyways thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much! I need three. I don't own anything!**

**Question: What's your favorite movie and ice cream?**

**Question 2: What is the scariest, but funniest thing that ever happened to you? I might put it in my story if you want. **

**TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!**


	6. ACTion

**Chapter 7:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Ella threw her book across the helicopter and it smacked right into the back of the pilot's head. He swiftly turned his face to us rage building up by the second. He started to get up, but I stopped him by throwing the piece of raw spaghetti to his eye, which had temporally blinded him.

"Argg!" He huffed as his reflexes made his hand cover his eye…Bad move. Ella ran towards him and hooked her arms with his. She then put her leg in a certain position and flipped him over.

"Wahh ga!" He moaned. Ella kneed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. 'Wooooo wee Urgh!" He moaned again. What a crybaby for a person who works for a terrorist group. I grabbed my sock and stuffed it in his mouth, tired of hearing his crying moans. (I might have been PMSing a little.) One of his eyes were already black because Ella used her high heel to shut him up. I grabbed my paper clip and took his upper eyelid (**A/N: This is gross, sorry! I'm kind of in a sucky mood today**) and unraveled part of the paperclip and stuck part of it under his upper eyelid. I then unraveled the other half of the paperclip and attached it to his ear…I want him to see that you don't mess with an Gallagher .D agent whose going under hormonal changes. I nodded at Ella who grabbed her deadly eyeliner. If you thought just regular plain eyeliner was deadly, you haven't seen this. One side of the eyeliner had an liquid acid pencil that can burn through anything. The other side was an eyeliner knife that releases venom when you cut something. I suggest that you don't get this eyeliner mixed with the regular kind. Ahhh, that brings back memories from the eighth grade…Poor Bex. Ella wrote some interesting coded words with the acid side of the pen onto his arm. He started to scream through the sock so I grabbed an Napotine patch and stuck it on his forehead. I then ran up to the steering wheel thingy of the helicopter and turn around, going to the right base.

"Left turn here." Ella instructed me. I did what I was told and within twenty-minutes we arrived at the base. Ella and I hopped out of the helicopter and ran inside. There was probably about fifty enemy agents left. Easy peasy. I kept the same rhythm in my head: Punch. Kick. Knee. Punch. Kick. Knee….

After about three minutes and fifty seconds later they were all taken down. I saw the director and started running up to him.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I'm not exactly sure, I just saw them hijack the place. It's still under further investigation." The director told me. Something about him didn't seem right.

()()()

**Five months later:**

I just finished shooting a scene for The Hunger Games and I just got back to my trailer. I'm supposed to go for a _Vogue _photo shoot in about an hour. I quick take a shower to get rid of the sweaty smell and I wear some comfortable clothes since in about an hour I'll be wear super skinny jeans, bikinis, and really tight boots. I haven't see the gang or Co. in five months so I have no news from them, wherever they are though, they're probably not happy with me. We arrive at the studio which is right by the beach. They quick dip my hair in water and then put this spray in that allows you to curl my hair when wet. They curl my hair into these long surfer curls and since there wet, it looks really naturally. All I have on is light foundation, very light blush, and some lip-gloss on. They give me a Hurley bathing suit that's a peach color with some yellow in it. I really don't like showing skin, but I have to admit, it shows of my long tan legs and my toned abs and body. They give me a white surfboard and I go out into the sand. I'm wearing brown bracelets and those beaded bracelets. I also have a red, green, black, and white friendship bracelet on. The beads are in the shape of an arrowhead. Then I have a brown friendship anklet on. The part my hair to the side and I watch the curls tumble down my back. The breeze makes my hair flop in the wind. They shoot pictures of me and I smile naturally as sun beats down on my and the ocean comes near me. Then they take pictures of me surf. After that we go inside and I wear the 'hottest' summer clothes. They take a picture of me wearing white shorts that go up to my mid thigh and I wear a brown braided belt with it along with a light peach color spaghetti strap shirt. After that I wear a couple more things then I do my interview with _Vogue_ and _People Magazine_. I sigh and go home from a busy day.

**Macey's P.O.V:**

I go and get my monthly issue of _Vogue _from the Gallagher Academy mail boxes downstairs. I look who's on the cover.

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

"GUYS! MS. MORGAN LOOK!"

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! I kind of had writers block! Anyways…. I LOVE YE MATES! I got so many reviews it was unbelievable! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! The more reviews FASTER UPDATES!**


	7. Kidnapping

**Chapter 8:**

**Macey's P.O.V:**

"What is it Macey? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Liz asked frantically. The rest of the gang followed but Ms. Morgan wasn't there.

"Girls room. Now." I barked. They all obeyed and we walked up to the girls and I's room. Liz, Bex, and the boys stepped in and I shut the door behind me. I threw the magazine to Bex who caught it swiftly. She had a puzzled look then realized that she was supposed to flip the magazine to the cover. Her eyes widened as she looked at the cover.

"Bloody hell." She mumbled then continued. "Cammie's on the cover of _Vogue?_" She questioned. I wasn't sure if she was angry or happy, maybe even both. After she said that, it got everybody's attention. Zach stole the magazine from her hands.

"An song writer, actress, and artist instant mega sensation Cammie Morgan has shined her way up to the red carpet." Zach started.

"Jonas, Liz, go look up Cammie online." Zach ordered.

"There's like a gazillion links." Jonas started.

"Yea, Cammie Morgan on Facebook, Cameron Ann Morgan on Facebook, Hunger Games on Facebook, Twitter, Tumbler, wow even her own website. Hmmm, Cammie Morgan fan club…, Cammie Morgan tour dates and tickets, Wikipedia, and Cammie Morgan in _Teen Vogue _and guest stared in _Vogue." _Liz finished. I quick went to my mail file and grabbed the _Teen Vogue_ I got to see that there were more pictures of Cammie, interviews, and she even was on the cover of this one to.

"Guys, Teen Choice Awards starts now, we can go watch it. Maybe we could get some info too. Plus it's a Saturday so we have time." Liz explained. We ran to the lounge room and turned on the T.V. Soon more Blackthorne and Gallagher Girls came to watch.

"And the winner for best actress for sci-fy/fantasy is Cammie Morgan! (For the Hunger Games)" The host announced. Cammie got up from her seat. Wow, she looks amazing. She made a small speech. We then watched the rest. She also won best actress for drama (The Help), action (Lock Down and **A/N: The movie I made up. **Taken (1) ), best single which was 'Call me Maybe," and best comedy actress for Pitch Perfect. She didn't win any romance, dramity, or animation films that she starred in. (**In my story, movies are made much faster.**) Cammie did though give us a hint about being in this new drama called: Pretty Little Liars, but other then that nothing. We were all so mesmerized by the T.V. that we didn't notice the staff was watching with us. No one said a word. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I picked it up and flipped my hair.

"Macey?" The person on the other line said.

"CAMMIE?" I yelled back.

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Uh hey Mace." I told her.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW STRESSFULL IT IS TO NOT TO HERE FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT HAS BEEN OFF THE GRID FOR FIVE MONTHS?" She yelled. I heard some whispers in the background. Suddenly I heard someone yank the phone and talk.

"Kiddo? Is that you?" My mother asked.

"Hey mom! Yea it's me. How are you?" I stalled. I'm such a bad daughter.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, don't try and change the subject on your mother! You had me worried sick!" She exclaimed through the phone.

"I'm so sorry mom. I know I seem like a bad daughter, its just that some things popped up and I don't want you to get even more worried so please don't worry." I pleaded.

"Cammie, what's going on?" She asked through the phone. I pulled on the hem of my shirt.

"Oh nothing, I won a bunch of awards, was on David Letterman, Vogue and Teen Vouge, there's another terriost group going after you, I wore a-"

"THERE'S ANOTHER TERRIOST GROUP GOING AFTER YOU?" She screamed.

"Mom, I'm fine. I promise." I paused and I heard someone open door. Huh? I didn't think anybody was coming… "Hello?" I asked.

"Cammie what's wrong?" She asked. I was about to answer when I saw something.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Cammie? CAMMIE? Hello?" I never answered because I dropped the phone. Next thing you know I'm being gagged, blindfolded, and then thrown in a back of van.

**A/N: It was terrible, I know! So sorry! I hope you liked it though. Sorry for it being short, but I thought it was a good place to end. Thanks. Review?**


	8. Missing in ACTion

**Chapter 9:**

**Cammie's P.O.V: **

You know those moments when you're watching a movie and the girl gets kidnapped, gagged, tied up, then next thing you know the girl being thrown into a black van that speeds off. Well, having an actress doing that and not filming is a little weird. At least you know what to say right? Breathe Cammie, breathe. I went back to Solomon's Cover Ops lectures in my mind.

_Rule number one always notice things…_

I felt my environment with as much I could do with my hands tied up and being blindfolded. The ground was hard and the smell of gasoline consumed my nostrils. There were no seats in the back and I'm pretty sure something died in here. We were driving for 19 minutes and 23 seconds until we reached a sudden stop.

"Get out!" A familiar masculine voice shouted at me.

"I would but I can't see." I snapped back.

"Shut up and walk!" He barked. I felt something cold press into the back of my skull. It was probably a gun. I obeyed and walked along the path of which he pushed me to.

"Sit down!" He pushed me into a hard chair like thing. My arms were restrained and my legs were tied. I heard a door being slammed shut, signally that I was alone for now. I sighed. I started tapping my foot (well kind of, as much as you can being restrained) and tapping my fingers on the chair handles until somebody came in.

"Please stop that Cameron, it's really annoying." Somebody told me. Wait, is that… Ella? Suddenly the blindfold was slashed of my face. Then the duck tape on mouth was ripped off.

"ELLA?" I screamed.

"Please, inside voices Cammie dear." She pouted then laughed evilly. What a dork. I scoffed.

"Sorry, I wouldn't want to hurt those poor little ears of yours." I replied. Okay that was a little lame.

"Oh I am going to have so much fun getting information out of you." She laughed.

"Don't mean to burst your bubble or anything but don't you think paparazzi will find out because you know, I'm a celebrity." I stated in a 'duh' voice. Her eyes widened.

"Be right back." She mumbled as she walked away. Wooow what a great bad guy she is huh? I sat back a bit more and closed my eyes it's going to be a long night.

**Chapter 10:**

-The Next Day-

**Bex's P.O.V:**

It was an ordinary Sunday afternoon and I plopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V., I decided to watch something most people watch, which really is fake…the news. I couldn't help but wonder why Ms. Morgan didn't tell us what happened on the phone with Cammie yesterday.

"Hi, I'm Greg Cassalberry from News 13. We have traffic at…" He paused and looked at the screen funny. "Never mind that. We have breaking news, the actress Cameron Morgan has been missing for the past 13 hours. Amanda Evans has more to the story. Amanda." I literally shut down for a second then focused on the screen again, making sure to observe everything, then I called for the gang.

"GUYS GET YOUR BLOODY BUTTS OVER HERE!" I screeched. Within seconds they were all here including the rest of the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys.

"Thanks Greg. We have recently got new information regarding the new information about missing actress, singer, and recently model Cammie Morgan is missing."

"WHAT!" Everybody but me screamed spitting their drinks all over the floor. I just kept my eyes focused on the T.V.

"About 13 hours ago residents by Cammie Morgan's home heard screaming at her home here in Beverly Hills. Investigations are still undergoing and police hasn't gave media any kind of information yet. We are still awaiting information and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Back to you Greg."

"Thank you Amanda. Further information in Richmond involving…"

"Oh my gosh!" Ms. Morgan cried as she ran away. Solomon followed her along with Abby. Everybody else were too numb to speak. After awhile, everybody but the gang and I left.

"What are we going to do?" Liz sobbed.

"We're going to find her." Zach replied strongly, determination in his voice.

"How?" We all asked in unison.

"We're spies in training, we got this." We all walked up the stairs and into the girls and I's dorm discussing a plan…

**A/N: Hey mates! Sorry for it being so short, I had writers block. I need your help, give me some ideas of what you think would be good to happen next. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! The more the faster the updates!**


	9. Who

**Chapter 11:**

**Zach's P.O.V:**

Gallagher Girl is gone.

_My _Gallagher Girl is gone. My heart aches as I picture her somewhere bad.

Stop that Zach! She's Cammie Morgan for crying out loud! She will be fine! I sigh as I grab the maps for the bases Liz found that Cammie could be in. Apparently Liz hacked into something and figured out there's a brother organization for the COC. I didn't even know that. I rub my temples stressed out with everything.

"Okay guys so I think Cammie is in a base in DC. I already spent hours trying to get in and now I'm just waiting for it to- Oh goody it gave me the blueprints!" Liz exclaimed as she grabbed the papers and rolled them out on the table before us. She pointed at the west wing of the base.

"Okay guys. Jonas and figured out it that the base is in an abandon vacuum factory. She' in the left wing approximately in cell 114. Got it?" She asked. We all shook our head in agreement.

"Good." She smiled then gave us coms, cameras, and weapons.

It's time to rescue Cammie

()()()

"Okay so I'll be staying here in the jet while Liz will take you to the factory. Bex and Grant are in charge of watching the inside openings while Macey and Nick watch the outside. Zach you'll sneak into her cell by going inside then taking a passageway that's located about 100 feet to the right of the old front desk. There you'll see a discoloring of brick. You'll press it and then boom! You'll be in her cell. Careful though, Liz and I couldn't control those cameras. Then you'll meet Liz in the van outside of the factory. From there jet to Gallagher. Ready?" He finished.

"Oh yea." Bex replied.

**Chapter 12:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Okay Cameron, I'm going to ask this question again. Where's the list?" Ella purred. I could tell she was loosing patience. My answer:

Silence.

"You selfish scumbag! You think your all that don't you?" She slapped me hard in the face. My face was burning with pain, as if it was on fire. Though, I could no show any satisfaction to her so I didn't say anything.

"Ugh! You are so ugh!" She pulled at her hair. It was quite amusing to watch suffer almost as bad as me. She stomped out of the room, her heels making a clicking sound as she walks. I roll my eyes as I'm being dragged back into my cell. I'm literally thrown into the cell without a word being said from the goon as he locks me up. I sigh. What am I chopped liver?

I stare at the metal bars. I can see my face reflecting on it. I'm much skinner and my cheekbones look like they're imprinted onto my face. Blood trickles down my legs and on my left cheek. A scar is forming on the back of my heel and bruises are strted to appear. As bad as it is, it barely hurts. Its as if Ella is trying not to hurt me to hard and when she does hit me hard it's when an Oval member is watching. I wonder about what the people are saying about my disappearance. I wonder if my weight is going to effect how I'll look like when I act or do a mission since I'm so much skinner.

I continue staring until I see a flash of a figure. I squint my eyes to get a closer look but nobody's there. I ignore it for a second until the side of my eye sees another flash of a figure. The figure looked familiar. The broad shoulders, height, and did I see green eyes? I couldn't help but question the figure. I whipped my head around to see a boy… just what I thought.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I could as the same thing." Even in the dark I could see his smirk. Butt!

"Zach?" I questioned.


	10. Greetings

**Chapter 13:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Glad you remember me Gallagher Girl." He answered having a small smirk on his face.

"Zach! What are you doing here?" I questioned even though I was almost positive that I knew why he was here.

"To rescue you of course." He replied looking deeply at my eyes. We shook our heads out of our trance.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you have any idea to get out of here?" Oooo, he better be scared. I just you my celebrity diva on him. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand. At the moment we weren't made at each other or feeling tension because our main focus was to get out of here. I wonder how they even found me…

"Zach wait here for a second." I told him as I slipped through a corridor before he could stop me. I quickly grabbed my A.A.I.D iPhone and slipped back meeting Zach. I pushed the phone into my back pocket. Zach cocked and eyebrow at me giving me that 'really?' look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll explain later now hurry and get me out of here before-" I was silenced by a siren blaring. Zach took my hand and pulled me through different corridors. I heard him speak into his coms.

"Duchess, Peacock, Ghost, Greek God, go to the van. I'll meet you there." Some replies were heard as we reached the outside area. Up ahead I saw a van and I knew that Liz would be inside there controlling everything.

"Zach! 10:00!" I whispered as some agents spread out. Zach grabbed his gun and shot them, leaving them on the ground. We ran up to the van and swished open the door.

"Hurry! They're gaining on us!" I pushed Zach in the van and closed it shut, leaving me outside to fight. I did a special A.A.I.D lock technique so they wouldn't be able to come out. I started to hear them banging at the van door then they stopped, probably watch me fight. I flipped a goon over by his foot and took his gun shooting him straight to the heart. I know in the line of business when you need a gun it's already to late, but sometimes reality kicks in and your using it. I kneed somebody in the place where the sun don't shine. I then flipped him over to his back and grabbed his ID's and such. I placed my hands by his neck and snapped it.

"CAMMIE!" I heard Liz scream through the van. I turned to face her but it was too late. A scream was heard as somebody put a knife to my neck.

"It's over Chameleon. We won you lost now come on." The rough voice of the goon hissed into my ear. (**A/N: I promise you I don't swear! It's just to go along with the story! Promise!**)

"You son of a bitch." I hissed back. He laughed but I continued. "Why are you laughing? Don't you know that it's over for you." I replied to his gesture.

"In your dreams Chameleon."

"And in your nightmares." I took my foot and slipped it under his foot making him tumble a bit and loose the knife. I swiftly caught it with my bare hands then took his shirt and dragged him to a brick wall. I pushed him up against it. He groaned as he felt the impact to his back. I took the knife and put it half an inch away from neck.

"Where's the Oval head quarters?" I demanded at him.

"I'm not telling you." He replied hoarsely. I put the knife a little closer to his neck. I could hear his breath hitch. I kicked him in the shin…hard. He moaned in pain.

"Tell me!" I raised my voice.

"No." He slurred. I took a knife and slashed it at him. The knife was bloody and glossy as I put it closer to his neck.

"Fine, fine! It's in Tehran, Iran. That's all I know! I swear." He pleaded. I my truth ring detected that he wasn't lying. (What? I still wear it!) I searched his pockets and grabbed all the information on him. I then knocked him out to the ground and stuck the knife into his abominable letting him die slowly. I checked my surrounding to make sure there was no one else there as I ran back to the van, my hair dancing in the air. I unlocked the van and leaped in. I didn't greet I just instructed.

"Liz! Step on it!" I demanded as she obeyed. The ride was silent. I guess they're all a little shocked. We arrived to a forest that had a secret runway in the way back (It's disguised and Gallagher made it). We all hopped out leaving the van in the corner and locking it up.

We stepped aboard on the plane.

"Okay guys, I know this isn't a very good greeting but thanks for saving me. Although we can't use this plane." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Jonas questioned.

"I'll explain later just follow me." I stepped out of the plane along with the others. I walked up to a tree and pressed a piece of its bark. A keypad popped up and I entered the code. The tree opened a door as we stepped inside the stainless steel elevator.

"What the hell Cammie!" Bex exclaimed. I glared at her. I gulped in fear as I talked into the slot.

"Agent name and number." A mechanical voice asked.

"Agent Morgan, Cameron Ann. 91345678" I replied.

"Voice and number verified. Welcome Agent Morgan. Where to?" The robotic voice asked.

"Plane field." I told.

"Which wing?" The voice questioned.

"West." I replied as the elevator dropped down then to the left.

"You have arrived at your destination. Please watch you step." The mechanical voice explained as the doors closed leaving us at the Plane field.

"What the?" Nick looked at the planes in awe. I guided them to a plane ahead of us.

"Get in." I told them as the followed. The floors were wood and there was a bed, couch, TV, mini kitchen, and a music studio in the back. Oh and of course the control panel. I drove the plane to the underground garage as I guided it to the runway.

"I got this Cameron." Jonas raised his voice, which I don't blame him. I stepped out of the control panel to be tackled by the gang. I was tied up to a chair, ah does this bring back memories.

"What's going on Cameron!" Macey demanded as Grant gave me the Morgan glare.

"I can't tell you!" Through my tied hands and made some signs that the girls and I made up in 8th grade. It's our secret girl code language. 'There's camera's all around the plane and it's from where I work. If they see me talk to you then it will be over. Not to mention they'll brainwash all of this and leave us in Antarctica." I signed.

"Cameron, tell us through sign." Bex replied using the gesture I used.

"I can't! I'm sorry then the boys would question. We're close to Gallagher anyways." I knocked back.

"Let her go." Liz signed. Macey cocked an eyebrow at Liz as she untied me. They took the boys and explained the situation to them in hushed voices. Throughout the whole ride I received death glares. My phone beeped saying I had a text message.

"_I can see you." _The unknown number wrote. I looked side to side but I the only thing I saw were confused looks and death glares.

"_Your not safe, I will get you." _He wrote again. I stood up and took the earphones of my ears since I was listening to music.

"_You're getting warmer." _The phone flashed. I crept up to the back of the plane.

"Hot." A familiar voice told me darkly. My eyes widened as I comprehended the voice. They smacked their hand onto my mouth. At that moment, I knew I couldn't trust anybody because there was to many leaks in the A.A.I.D. I couldn't trust the agents, my friends, or my co-stars… I wasn't safe.

**A/N: Hey mates! Hope you liked this chapter. I also hope it makes up for the short chapter from last time. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and story followers. They really do mean a lot for me! Review?**


	11. Fragile

**Hey mates! Thank you so much for reviewing, favorites, and following me/my stories! They mean the world! I feel like writings the only thing I can do okay at so… Anyways I decided to do shout-outs!**

**haldog- Glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**fredforevermyluv- Yep, it is tense. By the way I like you penname its cool.**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I know right! Cammie didn't even feel guilty for killing him… or did she? Oh and you guessed right for the mystery person, nice job!**

**Goode-Lover- That's very sweet of you to say that you love my story. Oh and I absolutely LOVE your penname. 3**

** - Glad you're excited about my story and I hope you like this chapter. Is Catherine dead? You tell me because I'm not telling you.**

**DreamingOnACloud- You're going to have to wait and read to see who it is. Hope you like this update. Oh and thanks for saying that you love my stories.**

**purplebutterfly- Haha love your enthusiasm! Don't worry I fangirl a lot too, it's practically in every girls genes!**

**BellaGoode- Let me tell you something, looks can be deceiving, no matter how hot (really hot.). Haha thanks for loving it.**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 13:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I flipped my attacker over onto the ground.

"I can't believe you! You traitor!" I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He groaned in pain.

"You better believe _babe._" Oh. My. Gosh. I slapped him hard in the face.

"You have some nerve Launter." I growled.

"The ladies dig it you know." I was now fuming. I gagged him with a bandana I had and dragged him to back to where I was sitting. Time to interrogate Gallagher Girl style. Everybody looked at me weird but when they saw Taylor Launter being gagged and dragged across the floor it went totally awkward. I pinned him against the wall and tied him up using the emergency rope onboard. I snatched the bandana out of his mouth.

"How could you! I trusted you!" I growled.

"Baby in our business you can never trust anybody." His eyes piercing eyes lighting up with coldness and evil as he looked at me.

"Don't give me that! We were partners, co-stars, Hollywood best friends! Our business is bullcrap and you and I know it! And now to see you're a double agent!" I fumed. The gang were now starting to realize the situation of him being the 'bad guy'.

"Who sent you!" I screamed at him.

"You don't think I'm going to give up this easily do you babe?" He sweet talked. Zach got up from his seat and stood next to me glaring at Taylor. I did a special A.A.I.D move where you kicked the other side of the person's leg in a certain way. Since we are trained for mega flexibility his leg shot up and he kicked himself in the face as the ropes got loose and he fell. Not only does you face burn like h-e- double hockey sticks but you pull almost every muscle in your leg. He crumpled to the ground in pain and covering his bleeding nose and his cut lip that was oozing blood out.

"Who sent you!" I kicked the same leg and he yelled in pain. I hit him in his sensitive spot that happened on a mission to Hungary. Lets just say fan girls and skiing don't go well for him.

"You know he sent me!" He replied. No it can't be. I put my pain to the side of my mind as I bent down next to him and whispered:

"Tell me what you know, it might just spare your life." I whispered in a deadly voice. He told me in A.A.I.D language. I wanted to scream and cry but I didn't. I got up from the ground keeping my secret away from the gang. We arrived at Gallagher and I dragged him down the plane stairs. He moaned and yelped through the whole thing. I threw him onto the sidewalk and glared at him.

"Cammie?" My mother fragile voice called as she was about to break down and cry. I knew this was going to be hard to explain. I'll probably fudge it just like everything else I say nowadays. It feels awful to lie to the people you love but it's to protect them. Some things spies shouldn't even know and I knew they were going to question me, ah it's good to be home isn't it?

**A/N: I know its short but next chapter will be longer!**

**Quote: **_"Hollywood is a place where they'll pay you a thousand dollars for a kiss, and fifty cents for your soul."_

_~Marilyn Monroe_


	12. Whoop

**A/N: Hey mates! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I got so many reviews, favorites, and story followers! Thank you plenty! Cammie is going to be a little OOC in this chapter. Shout-outs:**

**Bookworm11141- I know right! I want to know secret languages too! I only know 1 by heart and about ¾ of another one. Don't worry I like fan girl at every story it's actually a lot of fun. Oh and I will try to keep up the good work!**

**fredforevermyluv- Your review is exactly my friend.**

**Lust-Onest-Valuable-Emotional- Thanks! Oh and of course I'll put Zammie in it! It's a Cammie M. and Zach G. story. (That might change to Cammie G. later… **** )**

**Ktclaire99-Thanks! **

**BellaGoode- Haha your review made me laugh you have so much enthusiasm! I love that in my readers!**

**Goode-Lover- Thank you so much! Oh and you don't have to know who sent him because I didn't mention it yet. Thanks mate! I really appreciate you saying that about my penname. **

**xXxGGirlxXx- I love that quote too! What did Cammie tell Taylor ****wiggles eyebrows*****? You tell me or you can read on! Oh and let me tell you, there are more actors/actress betraying Cammie then you think *****does evil smirk*.**

**TerryCherry- Thanks! I can't wait either!**

**born athlete- I know I love that quote too! Yes it's totally true and sad… ****. Of course more celebs are involved! It wouldn't be an corporation without double agents know would it? For who sent Taylor, you have to figure out yourself.**

**Cammie-the-Chameleon- Glad you loved it!**

**Chapter 14:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Hey mom." I smiled then continued, "Can you give me a sec.? I know it's not the best greeting but I have to do something really important that just might spare my life." I explained. Her eyes widened and the anger in her eyes turned into understanding. I looked at Taylor and growled at him. I grabbed him by the shirt dragging him to the sub level elevators. There probably aren't any classes right now but if so they will just have to deal with seeing Taylor Lautner being interrogated. I pressed sub level 3. Just when the doors were about to close my mum and the gang came in. I sighed as the elevator doors closed.

"So what are you gonna do to me?" Taylor slurred in a seductive way. I could tell everybody tensed up. I slashed my head to the side facing him. I then bent down and whispered very slowly so he could understand.

"Listen Lautner. Either you shut up or I'll khatoon, leyla, darvish, mahtab, soghati, chesmat, navaie navaie, didi ke rosva shod delam, asheg shodam fayde nadare, do se shabe, Soosan khanoom" I whispered in our language. His eyes widened in fear. Translation: I'll chop your head off and fry your head into a turkey fryer and then feed it to the wolves. You know I'm capable to do that I did it to Sammi. (**A/N: By the way I know six fluent languages (I travel a lot! Like A LOT! Practically on a plane every two weeks) and those are Persian (Farsi) songs so if you want to look them up for the heck of it go ahead, that's why I put the comas there.**)

I got weird glances but I just ignored them. The elevator doors opened with a ding as I stepped out with Taylor being dragged behind me. Oh looks like there's class… oh well.

Solomon and Abby were teaching when I walked in. Everybody's eyes widened when I walked in then everybody's mouth opened in amusement when they saw me dragging a bloody Taylor Lautner.

"Squirt! Cammie!" Abby and Joe greeted when they saw me.

"Hey mate! Uhhh well I would totally greet you properly but I have something to do so uhh excuse me." I did a small wave and opened the interrogation room that each sub level has so we can learn how to ask question. I threw Taylor in there and then closed the door behind me. I tied him up then slapped his face getting his full attention on me.

"Okay Lautner. You're telling me that Catherine is ALIVE and she's currently under radar and she sent you?" I asked in a statement way.

"Yes you genius. Now untie me!" He yelled. I smirked.

"What's wrong Lautner? Can't untie yourself?" I taunted.

"Oh Morgan we all know your little secret nhamdem." He whispered. Oh no! He did not just tell me he knows how to untie himself though my secret knot. I threw myself to his hands and did another secret knot on top of the other one. (**A/N: Excuse the language it's just to go with the story.**)

"Dam Morgan. Somebody's feisty." He smirked.

"SHUT UP!" I replied.

"Wow, is it that time of a month again." He countered. Oh no! You _**NEVER**_ ask a girl that even if it was my time... I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine and he groaned back in pain.

"Okay Lautner lets try another question shall we?" I didn't wait for him to reply, "What does Tehran have to do with the O.O.A.?" I asked.

"HQ." He simply replied.

"What do they do there and who's the leader?" I simply asked him.

"Baby you and I both know that's classified to your little ears." He smirked.

"Pedarsag! Dool! Jende! Madar jendah!" I cursed in Farsi.

"That last word that you said, you take that back! My mother is not a whore!" He fumed.

"Sure about that?" I asked.

"Morgan!"

"Lautner!" I countered then continued. "Khaneeth! Ebn El Shamoota! Qybah!-" He cut me off.

"You done cussing me out in Arabic?" He asked.

"Nope!" I exclaimed as I yelled my last word, "Sambool!" A year and a half of pure lies can make a girl very angry and that was a very nice interrogation session to let my feelings out. I definitely need to write in my journal tonight.

I kicked him in his injured leg then slapped him hard the face followed by scratching my recently manicured nails on his cheek.

"Now tell me!" I demanded giving him my Morgan glare.

"I rather not." He replied calmly but you could see the pain he was trying to hide. After a few more moves of defense he started to give in.

"Agents." He told.

"What?" I questioned.

"They hold good agents there. Operatives from the C.I.A, A.S.I.O, NZSIS, and others who stumbled upon us during there missions." He started explaining. It made sense though. Throughout the past two years there has been a drastic amount of agents being M.I.A., then before.

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Why don't they just brainwash them?" I asked him. He sat there staring at me, as if he was thinking about the question.

"To be honest I-I don't kn-know." He slurred. You could he was about to pass out any minute.

"Okay Lautner, I think we had enough for the day. But, I want more answers and I expect those answers got it?" I asked him forcefully. I sounded like one of those evil villains from movies or T.V. shows. That's what he gets though. Who would pretend to be friends with a celebrity then fake everything he says to me. I mean I'm a C.I.A legacy, actress, and successful person who can kick butt if she wants to.

I untied him and his body leaned against mine as he went limp. He probably passed out. I dragged him out of the room and when I did all eyes were on an unconscious Taylor Launder and I. We probably shouldn't of have talked that loud either…oops.

"Umm." I stated dumbly.

"Tina, Eva, take the celebrity to the infirmary would you?" Abby instructed. They nodded and smiled widely. I grabbed Tina's wrist and whispered:

"Hey Tina! This isn't the best way to greet a fellow sister but if you big mouth says anything to this school, people, the world, etc., I will personally do what I did to Taylor there got it?" I whispered. She nodded quickly and cowardly.

"Love you Tina!" I smiled brightly. She smiled back and grabbed Taylor along with Eva.

"Class dismissed." Solomon announced as everybody scurried off out the door. I licked my lips and looked at the gang and co.

"You have ten seconds to start explaining that." Macey pointed her finger at the interrogation room and me. I sighed and started talking.

**A/N: Haha! Was going to stop there but I'm in a nicer mood today after all that colorful word session up there… on with the story!**

**Chapter 15:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Okay take a seat." I instructed as everybody took a seat in my mothers office. We walked over here when Mr. Solomon dismissed the class.

"I can't tell you everything because 1. I don't know everything, 2. If somebody ever found I told you they would either a. kill you or b., brainwash you. Okay so um Catherine is uh alive and- "

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed. I guess they didn't hear that part of the conversation Taylor and I had.

"Cammie I-" Zach started.

"Zach it's fine." I paused then continued. "Anyways, I was saying that Catherine is alive and she's low key right now. There are possibilities of where she could be. Known sightings are Uraguay, Australia, New Zealand, Belguim, Florida, Florida Keys, and…Rome." I paused letting the word 'Rome' sink through and I took a deep breath.

"So um supposedly there are three times as many double agents in the agency I work at and other agencies like the C.I.A., A.S.I.O., NZSIS, and more."

"And what agency do you work at Ms. Morgan?" Mr. Solomon asked. Did I have to let that slip!

**A/N: IMPORTANT: Okay hey mates! Um so I wrote this new story called 'The Secret Life of a Chameleon' and I really need to know if it's worthy enough. Please read and review it! If you think it's bad I'll just delete the story. I might update that later tonight, but I really think it has a different twist to it and I really need reviews for it. So review for both my stories please!**

_**Quote**__/Part of a Song/Song Quote:_

"_People think that a liar gains a victory over his victim. What I've learned is that a lie is an act of self-abdication, because one surrenders one's reality to the person to whom one lies, making that person one's master, condemning oneself from then on to faking the sort of reality that person's view requires to be faked…The man who lies to the world, is the world's slave from then on…There are no white lies, there is only the blackest of destruction, and a white lie is the blackest of all." _

― _Ayn Rand, __Atlas Shrugged_


	13. Whoop 'Dere it is

**A/N: AHHHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SOOOOO MANY REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITES! Ahhhh so excited! Sorry I couldn't update, but I don't like making excuses why I didn't so…. Shout Outs:**

**LoudNProud: Thanks! I hope you like this update.**

**TerryCherry: I know! His attitude is really funny! Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and it was nice PMing with you!**

**Gg: Aww thanks that was very sweet of you! I'll be updating "The Secret Life of A Chameleon tomorrow"!**

**born athlete: Thanks! I know, who wouldn't want to drag Taylor Lautner around? Oh and I went on a field trip and while we were on the bus I guess somebody pirated the second Breaking Dawn movie (I haven't even seen Twilight) and all the girls started cheering when he took his shirt off! Then the teacher was trying to skip the 'make out session' that Bella and Edward were doing but it wouldn't work! LOL it was so funny everybody was either covering their eyes or admiring Robert Pattinson's body!**

**Bookworm1141: I know Cammie's a bad girl!**

**Goode-Lover: Thank you so much! Yea I know an evil Taylor Lautner!**

**BellaGoode- Thank you soooooo much! Hope you like this chapter update!**

**Heartss- Aw thanks! Love your stories too!**

**KtClaire99- Will do!**

**Chapter 16:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Think Cam think! Uhhh… I then did something unexpected. I smirked.

"Classified Solomon." I explained in a monotone.

"Ms. Morgan! Answer the question!" He demanded his voice rising. I nodded my head to the side and answered.

"Not now, not here." And not ever I thought at the end. He gave me a stern look.

"Cameron! Where have you been at what were you doing at a base holding you hostage?" I was about to answer when Grant but in.

"Don't lie to us Cameron!" He told me in his stern brotherly voice. I rubbed my temples thinking in the process. Should I tell or fudge? I sighed mentally preparing myself for the answer I was going to give.

"O.O.A." I blurted.

"What?" Liz and Jonas asked in unison.

"O.O.A., Oval Of Arches." I simplified. Liz furrowed her eyebrows as if trying to solve an algebra problem while Zach looked at me confused.

"Cam, honey what's the O.O.A.?" My mother asked me.

"The brother agency of The Circle of Caven." I muttered even though everybody probably heard me as clear as a bell.

"Wait, WHAT?" Zach questioned.

"You and I both know that you heard the Zach." I told him frustrated.

"Do you know who the leader is?" Aunt Abby asked.

"No, but I have a feeling Taylor might." I answered. My eyes traveled over to Bex who just sat there quietly sending my daggers. I turned my head back to the group who all looked lost in a thought. I sighed and slouched back into the couch.

**_Time Skip Two Weeks_**

Nothing. Not one word. The gang hasn't talked to me in two weeks. None of them. I mean I don't blame them I'm practically hiding my life to my family and best friends who could practically be classified as my family. I don't even know what Zach and I are now.

I'm currently lying down on my bed listening to music and staring into space (my roof). The Director's trying to find a way to tell the media what happened about my disappearance. The gang is sitting at the other beds talking and doing homework. I sigh while scrolling my thumb down my song list. Suddenly my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID seeing it was Lindsay. She's a really good friend of mine. She kind of reminds me of Macey but less pushy when it comes to makeup… most of the time. Scratch that, she's nothing like Macey! She more stubborn and grouchy but a really good friend when you need her and is very good at advice.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hey is this Lindsay?_"_

"No, it's Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer! No dip Sherlock, of course it's Lindsay that's what caller ID is for." I rolled my eyes.

"Way to get into the Christmas spirit Lindsay_._"I noted sarcastically. I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying… TURN ON FREAKIN E! TV!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I reached over to and grabbed the remote turning on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I reached E! T.V. The hostess started talking.

"_Cammie Morgan has been recently been found after realizing that somebody broke into her apartment while she was shooting a movie scene in Fiji. Supposedly there was no phone or Internet there because of satellite interference and a black out." _

"Wow, that's the best they could do? That's sad Lins." I told her over the phone.

"Keep watching!" She demanded. The hostess continued.

"_On later note we're hearing Taylor Lautner and Cammie Morgan are now dating. If so can we tame Tammie?" _I was currently gulping down some water and in the process of listening spit it out.

"WHAT? ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS!" I screamed looking at the screen in horror. Zach and Grant looked like they wanted to beat whoever said that into a pulp.

"I know Cam! The name Tammie so doesn't sound right and the way they used it is soooo cheesy!" Did I mention she can be an airhead sometimes.

"Not that genius! That we're dating!" I stated the obvious.

"Oh yea, that too." She added quietly.

"Look I have to call you back." I explained saying goodbye. As if on cue Taylor walked right in.

"Hey _babe_. Did you hear the news? You're my girlfriend." He smirked which by the way Zach's way hotter. I must have said that out loud because Taylor's face fell and Zach actually talked.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl. I always knew you liked my smirk. Who could resist the Goode charm?" He smirked cockily. I could feel my cheeks burning as I turned my face back to Taylor.

"Taylor get out." I pointed out flatly.

"I rather not." He answered but was interrupted by Aunt Abby.

"Hey Celebrity the C.I.A. is ready for you." She walked over.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"The C.I.A. wants to get information out of me cause you know I'm one bad boy. Why? You upset that I'm leaving." He asked.

"Heck no! Have fun Lautner!" I patted his cheek then pushed him out the door locking it. I turn around and walk over to my bed plopping down on it. When did my life become so complicated?

"Cam? You okay?" Liz asked. Wow somebody else actually talked to me. I smiled and turned my head towards her.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks." I turned and flopped on my stomach stuffing my face into the pillow then folding the ends at my ears holding it. I moaned inside of it and raised my legs in the air then dropping them down and letting go of the pillow.

()()()

I guess I slept for a while because when I awoke the only person in the dorm room was Zach who was putting his stuff in his bag.

"Hey." I mumbled quietly. He looked up and actually smiled at me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He put his bag down and walked over to me.

"So?" I asked.

"So?" He replied. Well this is awkward.

"You know I missed you Cammie." His voice cracked. I couldn't help put feel the pang in my chest as he said that. I smiled slightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you to Zach." He pulled my in to him and snaked his arm around my waist. I snuggled my neck into his and breathed in his intoxicating smell that I love about him. Who knew somebody could make soap smell so good? We fell back onto the bed and snuggled together his heat radiating on me.

"I love you. You know that don't you?" He asked looking down at me.

"Zach I know you love me and I love you too, but how could you ever love somebody like me? I mean I have another terrorist group after me, I'm so complicated, and I'm just a Plain Jane!" I explained. He propped himself on his elbow and cupped my cheek with his free hand.

"I'll always love you Gallagher Girl. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He whispered. We started leaning in and I mimicked his movement. Our lips touched and fireworks practically lit around us. It started getting deeper, but still passionate. In a way it was weird. One moment we're not talking to each other then the next we're making out. It was like watching those old movies where the girl slaps the boy then they start making out. I honestly didn't care though. It was magical as cliché as it sounds. Though good moments can always take a turn…

**A/N: Okay it wasn't planned this way but everybody wanted Zammie so yea. Anyways review?**


	14. Flash

**A/N: Hey mates! Again thank you again for reviewing/following/favorites! They mean the world to me. **

**DEDICATION:**

**BellaGoode - I would like to dedicate this chapter to BellaGoode for reviewing for every chapter and making me laugh! Hope you like!**

**Shout-Outs~**

**LoudNProud- Yay for Zammie! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Gg- I know right! Tammie is wayyy cheesy! Zammie has a nice ring to it don't you think? **

**Bookworm1141- Aw thanks! Don't worry even though it wasn't planned I made it flow in my draft. Oh and you will see some turns pop up in the next couple chapter *****Does Zach's smirk*****…**

**Shimmery Diamond- Thanks! That means a lot!**

**Vampire's –Bite me- Don't worry I wont! (Promise) I made it flow and your going to see some twists in the next couple of chapters so I hope you like it! Oh and I loved your pun at the end of the review!**

**fredforevermyluv- Zammie rules!**

**BellaGoode- Who doesn't love Zammie? Hope you like!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I agree with you there, Zammie is wayyyyyyy better!**

**TerryCherry- Aw, thanks! Glad you thought it was funny. Surprisingly I'm not a Twilight fan at all! When I was writing the chapter with Taylor, my mom was watching TV so there was a Breaking Dawn commercial in the background noise when I was typing so I just used Taylor Lautner. I'm so weird!**

** .9- Awww I love your enthusiasm! I almost cried when you said I was awesome at writing no joke! So many questions you ask and so many will be answered so don't worry!**

**Warning: Chapter is OOC!**

**Quote for last chapter:**

"_Make your ego porous. Will is of little importance, complaining is nothing, fame is nothing. Openness, patience, receptivity, solitude is everything." _

― _Rainer Maria Rilke_

**Chapter 17:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Cammie! Zach!" Bex screamed when she walked in with the gang behind her. We quickly pulled apart and I straightened out my hair with my hands and brushed my hands through my blouse trying to make it look neat again. Zach just sat there with his stupid hot smirk on his face.

"Bex!" I replied scratching the back of my head nervously. She stared at me giving me daggers before she turned her head back at Zach.

"Come on Zach, Solomon needs us." She stated flatly. He got up and kissed me one more time giving me that 'I'm sorry I have to leave but I have to' look. I nodded and they left, Bex slamming the door behind her. I sigh. I wonder if they'll ever forgive me.

My OWN brother won't talk to me! At least Joe, Mom, and Abby say something's to me. I flop myself onto the bed and grab my new MacBook Pro laptop signing onto the A.A.I.D. server. On the corner of the page is the A.A.I.D. seal. It kind of looks like the U.S.A symbol since it started out on America. The differences are that the background is the Earth showing that we keep the whole world safe. The middle had an Eagle too, but in the middle of the Eagle is a clapper board/slates. On the top shows a movie camera lens meaning that we watch everything. The Eagle's holding a gun in both of its claws. I scroll down checking if I have any mission opens that I could do… Nothing.

Ugh! I'm so bored. I turn the T.V. back on since I'm not aloud to leave my room. I flip through the channels until I get bored again. I hear Joe's voice out in the hall and I step out seeing him.

"Hey Joe!" I greet.

"Cam." He replies looking at some papers for Cover-Ops.

"Hey I was wondering if I could go to the grocery store to pick up a few things, please." I ask.

"Cam, you know the rules. I'm sorry." He answers. I smirk internally and give him my puppy dog face and I fake cry, that always gets him.

"Please Joe! I'm-I'm trapped in here and there's no-nothing to do! Please!" I fake cry. Being a spy and an actress really helps with the lying. He looks at me long and hard until he makes a decision. He sighs at first but then answers.

"Fine, make it quick though." He tells me.

"Thanks Joe!" I thank happily even though I was 'crying' a second ago. I kiss his cheek and go back to the dorm to change. I'm wearing really dark denim skinny jeans, black vans, a white baggy shirt with a grey tank underneath. I have my hair down and I'm wearing a beanie. I grab my black purse and my black wayfarers. I step out of the Academy doors and walk to the grocery store a mile away.

I walk through the automatic doors and go to the snack aisle. My sunglasses are a little big so when I turned around they fell off my face. I quickly went to pick them up. When I stood up again there was two boys and two girls.

"You're Cammie Morgan!" The girl squealed. I smiled.

"Hi! Nice meeting you guys, but can you keep it down a bit I don't want everybody to notice me." I asked in a friendly fashion. They nodded with a smile as big as the moon.

"Can we have your autograph?" They asked. I nodded and grabbed my sharpie. The girl came up to me and I signed her T-Shirt along with the others.

"Thank you so much!" They squealed. I chuckled.

"Anything for my fans! Thank you!" I walked away giving them all hugs. I grabbed some juice and fruit and walked to the cash register. I paid for my items and left.

I stepped outside, the cool air nipping at my skin as I take a deep breath. I walk back to the academy with my paper bags in my hands that contains the foods and drinks I love. The only problem was that my sunglasses fell again and when I stood up Paparazzi was all around me.

"Cammie! Cammie!" They pleaded trying to get my attention shoving their microphones in my face.

"Is it true you're dating Taylor Lautner?" One of them questioned loudly. I was about to deny it when all of the sudden Taylor is walking next to me and answers for me.

"Yep, it's official!" He stated into the mic grabbing my hand. I pulled away screaming 'NO' but of course Paparazzi wouldn't listen.

"How long have you been together?" One blurted along with the other questions that swirled in the air.

"Did you guys decide you liked each other when you did the movies together?" Another savage (Paparazzi) shouted. All of which Taylor answered and I denied.

"Cammie is the love of my life, I would die for her." He said aloud with a fake/evil smile on his face and grabbing my hand. Then he did something unexpected. He grabbed me from the waist, cupped my cheek, and kissed me! KISSED ME! THAT IDIOT WHO IS RUINING MY LIFE KISSED ME! His grip was firm and I couldn't pull away. From the corner of my eye I could see the flashing of cameras. He pulled away smiling while I smacked his cheek, none of which was caught on camera… stupid Paparazzi. We neared the Academy and there my mother stood shooing away the Paparazzi while she helped me inside. She slammed the grand oak doors shut and pulled me to her office inside the gang and co. was in there too. Once inside I attacked Taylor punching, kicking, and other violence at him. Joe plied me off of him.

"What the heck happened!" My mother yelled.

"HE KISSED ME IN FRONT OF PAPARAZZI!" I exclaimed wiggling in Joe's arms. Zach got up and started beating him up to a pulp of which Abby plied him off and was holding Grant back. After we got settled I explained everything and at the end I had a new goal in life…To Kill Taylor Lautner.

**A/N: Okay so this was rubbish, it was more of a filler. ACTION IN NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Quote:**

"_Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students._

_"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous." _

― _J.K. Rowling, __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

**QUESTION: What's your favorite quote? Tell me in the reviews!**


	15. Surprise Greeting

**A/N: Hey mates! Again thank you again for everything! I got a lot of reviews/favorites/followers! **

**Dedication: This chapter goes to TerryCherry! I love PMing with you and love reading you reviews (especially last chapter)!**

**TerryCherry: Yea, I'm not much of a Harry Potter fan but it went along with the theme. I know! Cammie's a troublemaker and Taylor… who wouldn't love him (except for the gang and co. plus Cam)? I love dystopian books! Though one day remind me to tell you the books I read in that category…**

**fredforevermyluv- I want him to kiss me too! Haha, I figured you would like the Harry quote. Aw thanks glad you love the story.**

**BellaGoode- Haha thanks! I know naughty Taylor! Doesn't he remind you of those weird stereotype bad boys? Haha, what am I saying?**

**Vampire's –Bite me- Aw thank you so much!**

**Uknowiloveu- I know he's just like…wow! LOL I dropped my sunglasses twice before too!**

**born athlete- Thanks! Oh and judging by your user name, you do sports? I do too! I do Lacrosse, Ultimate Frisbee, track, and I play rugby with my cousins (I do cheer once in awhile too not often though, but I did quit gymnastics).**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Love that quote! I know stupid paparazzi! Who doesn't love Taylor? Oh and I love your avatar pic!**

**LoudNProud (Guest)- I know he is amusing isn't he? Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 18:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**_Breakfast The Next Day_**

Taylor is currently in the infirmary because of our little 'incident' yesterday. I sigh while stuffing my mouth with a waffle. The gang was talking to each other and Grant as usual was consuming every piece of food around him like a vacuum. I roll my eyes then the next thing you know Lindsay, Selena (Gomez), and Taylor (Swift) are standing beside me.

"Hey guys!" I stand up quickly giving them a hug. They hug me back.

"Hey Cam!" Sel greeted, by now the whole Dining Hall was looking at us. As the Chameleon I didn't like it at all, but as the Celebrity I masked my emotions and gestured them to sit down. They're all part of the A.A.I.D. too.

"Guys, this is Selena, Taylor, and Lindsay. Guys, this is Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Nick." I introduced. They said there hello's (and Grant lightly drooling at Selena) and we all sat down again.

"How'd you guys get in here?" I asked.

"That's not important Cam, what's important is this!" Lindsay shoved three magazines at my face. There was Tiger Beat, Dolly, and People…with me and Taylor kissing on the front cover! I could actually feel my blood bubbling.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I started flipping through the magazines watching about 10 pictures of the both of us in each one. Zach grabbed one and tensed.

"I'm going to kill that as-" Macey cut him off.

"Zach!" She scolded. He shut up but you could clearly see the anger on his face. Thank goodness it was the weekend because we could go back to our dorms and talk. After we were dismissed Selena, Taylor, Lindsay, and I went to my dorm while the rest of the gang went to Sub Level 3 because of some sort of assignment for Solomon. We reached my dorm and Lindsay shut the door behind her and turned around facing me.

"Spill." She simply stated. I sighed explaining what happened.

"I believe you girl, I dated him. Hey may be hot but he's like this weird different sort of boy creature like- like an alien." Sel summed up. I laughed thinking it was kind of true.

"I dated him too, so not worth it. Although his lips were soft." Taylor explained. I nodded.

"You know it would be really weird if you married him. I mean both of your names are Taylor and if you would have married you would have been Taylor Lautner too. Not to mention it sounds really weird and cheesy." I added putting a bunch of popcorn in my mouth. We decided to skip breakfast (even though I had some of my waffle) and change into our pj's. Then sit and eat popcorn.

"That would be weird." She replied to my addition.

"Okay so we come to conclusion that I dated him, Taylor dated him, and you are not dating him but Media thinks so." Selena put together. I nodded then we all looked at Lindsay. She shrugged then said,

"I've dated him in my mind and dreams." We all laughed at her statement. Selena laughed so hard I thought she was going to fall off the bed. She threw a piece of popcorn at Lindsay and she caught it with her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Cam you look gorgeous in this dress." Taylor pointed to a picture in the People magazine. It was one of those pages where they have different actresses in the same color dresses and they rate them with the 'No, So-So, and Super'. I was rated super in a long gold dress that was shorter in the front then sprawled out in the back. It had that sparkly/sequence stuff on it and it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't really my style since I like the plain stuff but I had to admit I looked good. It showed my long tan legs and I actually felt pretty. My dirty blonde hair was down and since it's naturally straight I just clipped my bang to the side. I had natural make-up on and a light gloss. I had golden heels on with some diamond earrings on.

"Thanks Tay." I smiled. We decided to take those quizzes that they had in the magazine. I really didn't want to do it so Lindsay did it for me. Supposedly I'm the strong silent type, a sweetheart, and a super delicious kisser. I laughed so hard at that.

Soon the gang came in and they sat on the other side of the bed, not even acknowledging us. Not even Zach! What's going on? After a couple of hours Taylor said it was time to get ready for some kind of Celebrity party at L.A. That means that we have to get ready then jump onto one of the A.A.I.D. jets I own take a bunch of pictures and eat then come back… Ugh I hate being a celebrity sometimes.

I got ready and wore a white short dress (three inches above the knee) that was a sweetheart neckline. It had spaghetti straps and I wore silver heels that wrapped up around my ankle. It had little jewels were up but the strap in the clutch thing. I also had a white ruffled down clutch and I curled my hair putting it into a curly bun. I had a couple of pieces of it out letting it frame my face. Those pieces were curled. I had natural make up on except for light green eye shadow that brought out my sapphire blue eyes. I had a necklace that said 'Cammie' in swirly cursive letters.

Taylor wore a lavender colored dress that had loose side shoulder straps. The dress swayed and went down to her knees. She wore silver heels and clutch. She also had natural make up done. She wore some bracelets and a silver necklace.

Selena wore a light pink dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was curled a bit and she wore light pink heels that wrapped around her ankle followed by a pink ruffled clutch. Her make up was natural too except her cheeks were rosy(er) then ours. She also had some gold bracelets on.

Lindsay had a long medium blue dress on. She had light eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss. Her straight red hair flowed down on it. She wore blue heels but they were hidden behind her dress.

The girls went to the airplane storage at Gallagher while I came out of the bathroom grabbing my cell phone and putting it into the clutch. I turned around to see the whole gang staring at me. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Uh I got to go to some red carpet event so uh I'll see you later." I pecked Zach on the cheek but he didn't pull me in like he always does. I waved goodbye and shut the door gently behind me.

I arrived at my jet and out pilot flew us to L.A. in an hour, which is really quick. We stepped out and walked over to the red carpet. Cameras flashed everywhere and about three dozen news reporters and Paparazzi called my name. Though one thing did catch my eye and that was Taylor Lautner standing in the corner waiting for me. Why wasn't he in the C.I.A. jail? I thought they put him in there right after he got out of the infirmary…

**Review?**


	16. Plan?

**A/N: Hey mates! OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I got so many reviews, favorites, and followers so I want to send a big thanks to everybody for making my day! **

**Dedication:**

**born athlete! I love seeing your reviews!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**born athlete- I love that surname too! Haha I did karate and self defense classes but I by accidently hit to hard and like broke everything in my way so I kind of quit that…On the bright side, I can now get my way with my friends!**

**TerryCherry- Ahhh I'm sorry! Hope this makes up for it!**

**pkm597- Glad you like the story! Yea I thought that too but I was too tired to add anything else…**

**Uknowiluvu- Haha I love your little questioning debate! Some of those questions might be answered…**

**rabbitlavell- I know right! Looks may be deceiving.**

**BellaGoode- Taylor clone eh? Hey if I didn't have this planned out I might have used that! Hope you like.**

**Vampire's –Bite me- He is everywhere! Why…?**

**xXxGGirlxXx- You're the second reviewer who said clone! I swear I might have used that if I wasn't planned. Hmm are they planning something? Sel rocks!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I squeezed my way out of the crowds of Paparazzi and reporters and walked up to Taylor.

"What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the C.I.A. jail? You know I can report and call you up right now!" I hissed. One of the Paparazzi waltzed over and I quick flash a smile and posed before turning my head back to Taylor.

"None of your business Cam." He answered. I was getting angry. I could feel my insides burning up with anger.

"Did you escape? 'Cause if you did I can call you up right now!" I exclaimed. He gave me a stern look.

"Cam it's none of your business." A crowd came along and once they passed he disappeared.

()()()

"Cam? Where were you?" Sel asked, Lindsay and Taylor behind her.

"Lautner." I mumbled under my breath.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"Shush!" I shushed them. I dragged them through the crowds of celebrities. We ended up knocking Lady Gaga to the floor since she was wearing 12 inch heels. She was bound to fall anyways. Justin Bieber glanced up at Sel and smiled and she returned it. That's right they're still dating and she practically says his name in her sleep a hundred times! We bumped into Brad Pitt before finally being able to drag them into the restrooms. We locked the door then all huddled up in one of the stalls. What? You can never be too cautious!

"Okay what did you just say?" Lindsay asked me cocking her hip and eyebrow.

"Lautner is here. At the event. Right now." I stated into pieces not even know what I'm saying.

"What? I though he was supposed to be in the C.I.A. jail!" Tay exclaimed confusion written all over his face.

"I thought so too but he wont tell me why he's here. It was like he was in some sort of trance. He even eyed me protectively! Weird right?" I explained trying to put puzzle pieces together in my brain, though nothing seemed right. They nodded in agreement.

"Come on Cam lets just enjoy the night. We'll keep our eyes peeled." Sel reassured me dragging me back through the crowds and posing in front of signs taking pictures on the red carpet… Ahh the life of a teenage celebrity.

**Chapter 20:**

**Bex's P.O.V:**

Different. She was different. I knew the old Cammie was underneath but she has a cover to play. I knew it was mean to treat her rudely but she didn't have any contact with us in forever and went missing! She could have at least told us what's going on. I know Cammie is hiding something… something big.

The gang and I were currently talking on my bed about Cam when she walked in. She looked gorgeous. I mean it complemented her skin tone and her face. I wanted to hug her so bad but I didn't. I let my emotions get the best of me. We didn't talk to her but I'll explain that later. She quickly grabbed her phone and stuffed it into her clutch, waved goodbye, and left. We didn't say anything, not a word. I say pain hit Zach's eyes. I could tell by his facial expression he thought she looked gorgeous and she did. I could sense the way he wanted to run to her and hug her.

We decided to turn on the TV and flipped to the channel broadcasting the Red Carpet event. We saw Cam and Liam Hemsworth (**A/N: Him and Miley aren't together in the story. Sorry for those of you who like them together!**). He had her pulled into a hug and he hand was rested onto his chest. I have to say he look good. I saw Zach tense a bit but Liz reassured him that everything was okay. She was in another new movie with him so a lot of her pictures were with him, Justin Bieber, Sel, Tay, Lindsay, Cody Simspon, Josh Hutcherson, Angelina Jolie, and Daniel Craig. They did a small interview on her which was cut off because of the commercial. Oh well it's probably going to be in a hundred of different kinds of magazines.

We shut of the TV and we all stared at each other.

"Sooo? What's the plan again?" Liz asked.

**A/N: Yes it's short but I'm really busy! You guys deserve something though so here you go! So sorry about that! I feel soooooo bad! Have a nice night/day/afternoon everybody!**


	17. Messing With The Heart

**A/N: Hey mates! BEST FEELING EVER! Waking up to a ton of reviews! *Does happy dance* Okay I just want to thank everybody for the reviews/favorites/and followers! Love yea guys!**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter goes to xXxGGirlxXx! Thanks for reviewing! They always make my day!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I love Sel and Justin! I'm not telling you anything you must read!**

**TerryCherry- I'm thinking to name my son Zachary too! But my first plan is if I have two boys ones going to be named Liam and the other Chris (like the Hemsworth's) Then the middle might be Zach and the other Cody or the other way around. I don't know I really don't want to worry about kids right now if you what I mean…**

**truesoul10- Hmmm I'm not telling.**

**BellaGoode- Yep, no clone great idea though. Hope you like the update.**

**Vampire's –Bite me- Keep wondering…**

**born athlete- I know! I'm sooooo ticklish! I started holding my breath but that made me realize that I might die so I kind of stopped that. I know Cam and Liam would make a great couple (hint-hint)! Can you think of a pet name for them? You know how Zach and Cam is Zammie. Of course I would give Zach to you if something happened! Yea I'm not much of a Miley fan either. I mean if I was around her age 1. I wouldn't get married and 2. I would have been like 'Watch out Miley Cyrus, he Liam's going to be mine'. LOL, I'm not possessive though.**

**Shimmery Diamond- It's fine! Glad you think it's interesting!**

**LoudNProud- Glad you love the story! Nope, Lindsay isn't Lindsay Lohan. Although now that I'm typing this I do realize why you think that. I mean I did write that she had red/orange hair. I'm just going to imagine she looks like Lindsay L., when she was younger and wasn't a troublemaker. **

**Gg (Guest)- Cool! I lived in Cali before! Actually it was LA and Sacramento but that was when I was like 3 so I really don't remember it. Nope, no two Lautner's, hope you like the update!**

**(I think that's all who reviewed for this chapter, if not tell me in your reviews or PM me.)**

**Chapter 21:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I slouch into my seat as we fly back to the Academy. Selena had a great time and her and Justin kissed on live television. Taylor met a guy that actually seems super interested in her. He better watch out though, if he breaks her heart there's going to be a song about him on the radio the next day. Lindsay met a guy named Steven and they seemed like a perfect match, he even asked her to slow dance with her.

Me, I'm doing actually really good. I found Taylor later on and he still seemed strange. He told Paparazzi what happened that day when I went grocery shopping. The only thing that bugs me is that I don't know why he did. I saw the C.I.A. come in as undercover body guards and they ushered into the undercover official C.I.A. cars which was a Ferrari since we were at a red carpet event. Yep, he escaped. Oh and I had a great night with Liam Hemsworth. I mean he has looks and charm, kind of like Zach but I don't know what's going on right now. He asked to slow dance with me and I'm pretty sure the press took a gazillion pictures of us.

I text my mother telling her we'll be landing soon and sure enough we arrive at the Academy airport hidden in the back of Gallagher. All three of us step out of the private jet to see Aunt Abby, Joe, and my mom.

"Hey kiddo how was it?" My mother asked me as she draped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in.

"Good, tiring though." I summed as the other girls nodded. Joe said hello and left since Dr. Fibbs needed him.

"Hey Aunt Abby?" I tried getting her attention.

"Yea Cam?" She turned her head around. I made sure Joe wasn't looking then grabbed the autographed picture of Brad Pitt from the plane and gave it to her.

"Thought you might want this." I handed her the picture and a smile formed on her face as bright as the sun.

"Thanks Squirt! I thought I would have to sneak into his mansion and give him some drugs just to kiss me! Oh great now I have to hide this from Joe! (**A/N: They got married if I didn't say that before**)" She chuckled and gave me a tight hug. I smiled then left. Taylor, Sel, and Lindsay went to one of the extra dorms and I went to go get my German Shepherd Dakota from their dorm. I have three dogs, I have a German Shepherd, a Goldendoodle, and a small Havanese. Yea I know not the great mix but surprising they are very gentle to Hannah the Havanese, although I don't let them together much and Selena loved dogs so Hannah is always with her.

I decide to let Dakota sleep with me tonight and let Taylor sleep with Riley my Goldendoodle. She absolutely adores him. I said my goodnights and walked up to my dorm with Dakota prancing by my side. I opened my dorm and the gang was still in there awake. It was about 1 am so I was surprised they were still there.

"Hey." I greeted as I walked to the closet to grab my pajamas. My lacey pajamas feel from the drawer. Don't get me wrong I don't wear those! They were for a movie. I grabbed my Victoria Secret Dreamer flannel pajamas (it's celebrity protocol and it covers everything so it's all good) that were red with white polka dots. My dog whined when I picked up the Victoria Secret ones instead of the lacey ones. I slapped him gently in a playful way.

"You're such a perv Dakota!" I teased as I closed the closet and got changed. I came out of the bathroom with my pajamas on and my hair down and messed up.

"Night guys." I crawled into bed.

"Night Cam." They mumbled. Wow they said something to me. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep when I heard whining. I popped open my eyes to see Dakota whining on his dog bed.

"No Kota you have your own bed." I scolded and closed my eyes again. After whining forever I sighed and scooted to the side letting him crawl in and lick my face.

"Yea, yea I get it your welcome. Now go to bed Kota." And with that we fell asleep.

**Chapter 22:**

**Zach's P.O.V:**

The plan was pathetic so we didn't do it. It was simply not to talk to her which the gang was already doing. Although Joe was talking to us and he was telling us how he is started to get closer to Cam's secrets and he told us she didn't even tell us half of what's going on so that's the main reason why we didn't talk to Cam today. We did stay awake until she came but Bex said she would kill us if we told her why we stayed up.

Let me tell you though, when I saw Cammie walk out of the bathroom I thought she was drop dead gorgeous! I'm pretty sure ZACHARY GOODE drooled! Geez! When did I become such a girl?

I sigh as I see her sleeping peacefully with her dog. I could tell Bex chuckled really quietly when her dog nudged the lacey pajamas at her. I wouldn't mind that either…

The boys and I walk out of the girl's dorms after about twenty minutes and go to bed.

**_Time Skip Library Next Day_(A/N: You guys are going to hate me!)**

I sigh as I wonder around the library for COW homework. Ah found it! I was just about to pick up the book about Madagascar when Tina tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Tina." I greeted.

"Hey Zachy-poo!" She traced her hand around my chest and tried to make a seductive look that ended up looking like a raccoon who has rabbis.

"Hee-hee Uh Tina get you get off of me." I started backing away but she would inch closer.

"Oh Zach! You and I both know you loooove it." She purred. Scratch that, her purr sounded like a dying cat chocking on a frog.

"TINA GET-" I was cut off by her kissing me roughly, and I found myself kissing back.

"Zach?" A soft voice questioned.

Cammie. _Shoot!_

I instantly pulled away to face her. Her cheeks wet from her tears.

"Wh-what's going on Zach?" Her voice cracked as more tears poured down her face. I knew she was waiting for me to deny it but somehow I couldn't. My body was in shock because of how I betrayed Cammie.

"I can't believe you Zach! I LOVED YOU!" She was sobbing and I couldn't help but feel bad. I went to walk up to her but she nodded her head no and turned around on heel running out of the library.

I'm such an (**A/N: Excuse the language**) arsehole sometimes! I start running after her and calling her name but it's no use. After about an hour I've been to every passageway and knocked on every dorm room but I couldn't find her…

**A/N: Okay you may come with pitchforks and kill me (please don't)! Sorry but it has to go with the story. We will still see Zammie once in awhile I promise!**

**Question: Good celeb name for Liam and Cammie (Like how Zach and Cam are Zammie)**

**Good Celeb name for Cammie and Taylor**

**Oh and a different name for Cam and Zac (Efron) **

**Thanks!**


	18. And Bingo Was His Name 'O

**A/N: Hey mates! AHHHH! Love you all so much! So many reviews and favorites!**

**Dedication: **

**Shimmery Diamond! I love reading your reviews and I love your nickname for Zac and Cam!**

**Shout-Outs**

**Shimmery Diamond- Great names! Haha glad you liked my little joke!**

**WannabeGallagher- Thanks! I LOVE all you stories! Such a great writer.**

**BellaGoode- Thanks! I know I hate Tina right now too!**

**Uknowiluvu- Thanks for the names! Glad you like the story.**

**truesoul10- Haha your funny! Hope you like the update!**

**Vampire's –Bite me- Yea Cam has three dogs and they cant force her to not have her dogs in I mean they just got her daughter/friend back so they let her. Glad you thought it was good!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I love you too (friend way)! Don't worry it okay to be enjoyed by that pain!**

**rabbitlavell- Thanks for reviewing!**

**LoudNProud (Guest)- Thanks for reviewing and giving me names!**

**bubbles3123 (Guest)- Thanks for reviewing and names!**

**Gg (Guest)- Thanks! You always make me laugh! Hope you like the update.**

**born athlete- Oh my gosh! I love the Cam and Liam nickname and I will definitely make Cam a star of a movie involving her being the Chameleon!**

**TerryCherry- Thanks for the names! Those were cute baby names! Hope you like the chapter!**

**(Think that's it! PM/review if I didn't put you up in my shout-outs!) **

**Chapter 23:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I slammed open the dorm room to see Sel, Tay, and Lindsay. They saw me crying and immediately got up towards me.

"Cam! What's wrong?" Lindsay rubbed circles on my back soothingly as I chocked over my sobs.

"Za-Zac-" I didn't have to finish the sentence because Sel knew me so well.

"He cheated on you! He is going to be a dead man!" She fumed along with the rest. Taylor's light skin turned into a cherry red color and her eyes became three times bigger. Oh no she's about to unleash her claws. They don't just call her cat eyes because of her cat looking eyes and her love cats, no she comes with claws too.

"Guys! Thanks for the support but its okay. I mean I guess it wasn't meant to be." I was trying to convince myself more than them, but I guess they didn't hear anything because they were already out the door their footprints echoing down the halls.

I was running after them taking sharp turns against the halls. They barged open the door of the boy's room and stormed in. I was right behind them restraining them from moving and attacking Zach, but they were A.A.I.D. agents like me. They wiggled out of my grip and went straight towards Zach. I'm guessing he was just telling them what happened because Grant, Nick, and Jonas were giving me weird looks. I even noticed Grant was concerned like he _wanted_ to communicate with me.

"ZACHARY GOODE! HOW DARE YOU! I SWEAR WHEN I'M DONE YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WERE _NEVER_ ALIVE!" Selena screamed changing her voice when she said 'never'. She did a special A.A.I.D. slap where you put more pressure in different parts of your hand and it burns ten times as much not to mention a redder mark.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Grant screamed with a puzzled and irritated look on his face.

"YOUR STUPID FRIEND CHEATED ON YOUR SISTER!" Lindsay yelled back kicking Zach in the place where the sun doesn't shine. I saw him wince really bad then compose himself. Taylor punched him in the chest. Grant got up immediately jumped off the bed. He started throwing punches at him and kicking him everywhere.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT MY SISTER AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I pulled him away from Zachary.

"Grant- it's-it's okay." I sobbed. Even Jonas and Nick threw him a punch. He embraced me into a hug and I cried into his chest. Jonas took Zach to the infirmary and I laid down on the bed with Grant. He rocked me back and forth humming the tune that our dad used to hum for me so I would calm down.

In a way I was happy. Grant actually acknowledged me.

"I love you Grant." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you too Cam." He whispered into my hair kissing my forehead.

"You know what Grant?" I asked in a statement form.

"What?"

"I-I though that he might have been the one." I finished my heart aching. I honestly though Zach would be the one. I would be wearing a white dress and he would be wearing a tux waiting for me at the front of the aisle. I imaged having little Goode's in the house and teaching them to be a spy. Now, now my dreams are shattered because of him and stupid Tina!

"To be honest I did too Cam, but that means there is somebody better than Zach out there for you, and I know that he will regret hurting you. Somebody out there is going to realize what a great person you are and they will be the one for you." He finished looking down at me with the same color eyes as me. I buried my head back into his chest and tried finishing my never ending pool of tears.

**Chapter 24:**

**Third P.O.V:**

Joe Solomon strolled the manicured lawns of the Gallagher Academy. He reached the grand oak doors that were at the back of the school and he gently opened the door and walked him saying hello to Professor Buckingham. He walked up to the special teachers Sub-Level elevators and clicked three and the doors closed taking him to Sub-Level three.

The doors opened with a 'ding' and he walked out of the elevators walking to his room. He had his special laptop with him and he set it down on the desk. He carefully opened the laptop and turned it on. He waiting patiently and then started hacking into any databases that might have Cammie involved. Frustration shook his body as hours passed. He researched on 5,871 websites, 345 databases, and 675 C.I.A. supervised databases and nothing came up! He ruffled his hand into his hair stressfully and rubbed his temples. Hours and hours passed until finally 5 hours and 32 minutes of hacking brought him into a firewall. He smiled, his gut telling his that he's close to something. He hacked for six hours (Yes he stayed up that long) until he paused to take a break.

The next day he hacked for another six hours until he was finally brought to a link.

"What do we have here?" He muttered to himself as he hovered his mouse icon over the link. He clicked on it and scrolled down.

"A.A.I.D.?" He questioned to himself then read further, "Actors, Actresses, Intelligence, Division." He paused and his mouth broke into a smile.

"Bingo."

**A/N: You like? Dun, dun, dun! Solomon's uncovering the secrets! Will he get passed further?**

**IMPORTANT: I have a poll up on my profile please check it out! It involves the story! Please review they make my day!**


	19. Rolling In The Deep

**A/N: Hey mates! *Jumps up and down* Thank you so much for all your reviews! Also thank you for those of you who followed and favorite me/my stories!**

**IMPORTANT: Okay I just want to say sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! With all this traveling I've done I've finally settled but brain sometimes still thinks its in different time zones! So sorry!**

_**To born athlete and Gg(Guest)-**_** What are you guys mind readers? I had both of your ideas/brainstorm questions in mind! LOL this is so funny I was literally scared when you both said those ideas. Although now that I thing of it I think I'm going to do a small twist about it! (Hee hee) **

**Dedication: WannabeGallagher! Thanks for reviewing and saying you love my stories!**

**WannabeGallagher- Thanks! That was very sweet of you! I honestly don't know why I update like this. I mean I'm in this writing maniac recently! I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing though.**

**Uknowiloveu- Hmmm what is he going to do? *Wiggles eyebrows***

**BellaGoode- I know! The Goode isn't always good! His P.O.V. will probably be next chapter.**

**born athlete- Haha I love you! (In a friend way)**

**Shimmery Diamond- I know Grant is an awesome brother! Thanks for taking my poll!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I know right! Go celebrities!**

**TerryCherry- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Yep Solomon figured it out… or has he?**

**Gg- Haha I would have cheered them on too! Hope you like the update.**

**truesoul10- Aww sorry! Haha and bingo was his name oh!**

**LoudNProud- No problem! Hope you like the update!**

** .- Thank you so much that's very sweet of you! **

**Guest- Thanks! Glad you love it.**

**CandyFreak211- I know! Who can resist the Solomon?**

**I think that's all the reviewers! If I don't have you down please PM me or tell me in your reviews!**

**Chapter 25:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Zach. Zachary Goode the boy who I thought could be the one. I practically cried every day because of him and he didn't even come to my dorm to deny it! Does that mean he liked it? Eww! As much as you're supposed to love all your sisters, Tina Walter and Zachary Goode's kid would not look good! Supposedly Grant said he doesn't even come out of his room anymore and is mopping around all day.

On the bright side Bex, Liz, and Macey talked to me! Not to mention whipped Zach's butt! I even think Liz tried her new dragon turning serum on him. Ever since Lizzie was young she's had this weird obsession with them. I mean who would think this southern belle would be obsessed with dragons. Anyways, the experiment went bad and he turned into a purple human with a tail and blue polka dots all around him. It lasted for four days and every time he would try to talk in the middle of it fire puffed out of him. That's what he gets!

Anyways here I am with Sel, Taylor, and Lindsay at Fiji shooting a movie with Liam Hemsworth. You see when I went missing and they said I was shooting a scene in Fiji to the press since they said that I actually have to shoot a movie in Fiji! So I'm like this spy whose codename is actually called 'Chameleon' just like my real one, and Liam Hemsworth plays Cole Pathway, my mission partner.

During the mission, my character Caroline Roth and Luke fall in love while trying to save the world. Yes, I know it sounds like those cheesy cliché spy movies but I swear its not! There's like a ton of action in it with a hint of romance at every scene just to spice it up again. The best part, it's a new James Bond movie called Black out. Our characters along with James are the main characters.

Supposedly Bond had a long lost niece (me) who was sent to go on a mission with Bond and my mission partner happened to be Liam Hemsworth. We are currently going to our safe house in Fiji. I would go on into explaining but now it's time to shoot the movie.

"Okay everyone get yourselves ready! Buckle yourselves up! Pretend you're thinking really hard and show some enthusiasm for the mission okay? Okay." The monotone guy who helps us get into out shooting positions instructed. What a personality he has eh (note sarcasm)? We were a train shooting a scene that would have to be broken up into many parts. The first part would be us in the train being filmed going over some of the plans. (By the way even though we're in Fiji doesn't mean we're actually at a train station doing this, we're at the studio and they have that green screen behind us making it look like the trains moving.)

The next part would be when we step out of the train and the directors puts this remote controlled model of the train that we were just in and crashes it into another train making it look like we crashed. He has like a gazillion cheep train look alike.

"Okay and action!" The director calls from the megaphone.

"Okay so we would have to take the third vent on the fifth floor to crash into the Chinese embassy. From there we'll have to fog the place up and take Ms. Lee. There will be a van outside of the building once we take her out of the meeting we will use the chloroform we have and you know put her to sleep, easy enough?" He asked. I cocked and eyebrow at him.

"Really Bond? That's out plan? That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." I hissed at the end.

"Have any other ideas Caroline?" He asked in a stern quiet voice.

"Actually yes, yes I do!" I hissed back.

"I don't wanna hear it Caroline!" He yelled causing the 'passengers' to look at us. Luke put a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed a bit.

"Cut! Lets get some of their make up re-done and then shoot from where we left off!" The director demanded. Stylists flooded the 'train' and the grabbed there brushes redoing out make up. Speaking of make up I wonder what ever happened the Ella…

"Okay and action!"

James and I have a little staring contest, sending daggers at each other until Luke whispers to us.

"Man with the black hair blue eyes, wearing a blue tux and drinking a latte was wearing shorts and a T-Shirt a minute ago. You can see the razor tattoo of the Chinese Intelligence agents who switched on Hongs side (bad guy)." He whispered. Daniel Craig moved his head over to where Liam was looking at. He nodded slightly and got up. He moved to the front of the train and the guy got up and followed. Next thing you know gun- shots are being fired through the air.

'Passengers' scream at the sudden violence and one screams 'How'd they get that on board!'. Luke and I get up and grab our guns. About two dozens of the double agents fought with us as passengers ducked under their seats for dear life. Shots rang, screams pierced, and adrenaline rushed through all of our bodies as we fought. Glass shattered around us and I supposedly got shot.

"Caroline are you okay?" Liam yelled while 'kicking' a guy in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Fine." I replied through gritted teeth. The train started to wobble and we had to pretend to loose our balance. As the wobbling got worse the computer would generate it to be spinning and turning and eventually get it self off the track.

**_Next Scene_**

We're currently on the ground a 'fire' behind us and I was laying in the grass bloody and bruised. Sirens were being heard and you could still hear the screams of the 'passengers'. I don't know how long I just laid there unconscious but when I 'awoke' Liam was there and held me in his arms.

"Don't worry Caroline, you'll be fine." He reassured I nodded weakly. Then he did something unexpected. He bent down and told me, 'I love you' and kissed me. The only problem was that the camera wasn't rolling…

**A/N: Sorry! It's really rushed! I just wanted to get this chapter over with since I have **_**big**_** plans for the future chapters! *Does Zach's smirk* Oooo Liam and Cam chemistry going on! Hope you liked.**

**IMPORTANT: I have a one- shot up if you want to read it, it's called ****Black and White to Color. **** Also I still have my poll up! Thanks!**


	20. Zac Efron

**A/N: Hey mates! Oh my gosh! You all are my BEST reviewers ever and that's why I keep on updating! I mean I really appreciate it and I would like to thank all the readers who reviewed/favorite/and followed my stories!**

**Dedication:**

**Uknowiloveu! You always motivate me and I appreciate that!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Uknowiloveu- Thank you! I don't know, how long will Chameliam last? *****Smirks Zach smirks and wiggles eyebrows***

**truesoul10- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Preunka(Guest)- Aw thank you! That's very sweet of you! I'm glad you love it! Hope you like the update :)**

**LoudNProud(Guest)- Thank you! I'm not sure when Zameron (or Zam) will pop but he will come up soon!**

**misticangel101- Thank you and I'm glad you like the surprise!**

**WannabeGallagher- *Blushes* Thank you so much! Haha I just really like my story line.**

**i am the chameleon- Thank you hope you like the update!**

**Bookworm1141- Oh my gosh thank you! I thought it was a little rubbish but your advice is probably better than mine!**

**born athlete- I agree, Zach needs to grow up and get his act together! **

**xXxGGirlxXx- Mate, you are funny! Yep you can call me the writing ninja! (It took me 10 tries just to spell ninja…) LOL you don't have to call me that.**

**BellaGoode- Yep I'm just full of surprises, and you might see another one this chapter!**

**Gg(Guest)- Wow you have great guesses! I mean seriously your good, but I can a sure you Liam's good (for now, not sure about later).**

**I think those were all the reviews, but if I left you out PM me or tell me in your reviews! Thanks. IMPORTANT: Cammie is more herself in this chapter, you know a little less OOC. Oh and if you see that I have 'mum' in some parts and 'mom' in the others, I'm really sorry! I try to make it sound like Cammie talking with the American accent!**

**Chapter 26:**

**Zach's P.O.V:**

**(A/N: Excuse the language) **I'm such an arse! I mean I just let her slip out of my finger tips! To be honest I don't know why I kissed Tina back, that's part of the reason why I didn't go back to Cammie yet. I don't have an explanation for it. I mean don't get me wrong, Tina can be a nice girl at times, but let me tell you I would never go after Tina Tidbit Walters. So here I am on my bed, my face stuck into a pillow and missing school for the second week. Jonas would bring me my homework, but Grant and Nick wont talk to me at all.

I don't blame them. Even Jonas doesn't want to talk to me that much. Ugh I am a jerk! I wouldn't even want to date me! I mean the Zachary Goode is saying this!

Cammie was the best thing that's ever happened to me. She was beautiful, funny, kind, brave, smart, stubborn (which has its cons too), generous, and practically my other half! I was an idiot to give her up!

Bex, Liz, and Macey showed my how much of an idiot I was when the whipped my butt and practically killed me when they found out what I did. Don't even get me started with what they did to Tina Walters! They said she should be out of the infirmary in another six months. It involved a spatula, a curling iron, a sock, hair elastic, a swirly straw, eyeliner, and blush. I don't even want to know how they did it.

Anyways, back to Cammie. I'm so crestfallen and gloomy that I've been actually crying for the past two weeks. Not to mention my hands are all bandaged after hitting the wall with my fist so many times. Then Solomon kicked my butt and left me on the ground by the lake. Oh and then Abby came beat the living day lights out of me, smacked me so hard I saw god on the wall, then took me to the infirmary.

So my past few weeks have been absolutely wonderful. I sigh and lift my head up from my pillow. The light blinds me and I stick my face right back in.

**Chapter 27:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**_Week and a Half Later_**

Okay to begin, that kiss was just something else my friend. His lips were so soft and so kissable it was unreal. For starters, when I realized the camera wasn't rolling I pulled away from his and slapped him so hard that to this day there's still a mark. I could never forget the studio's faces when they saw us kissing then I slapped him. I had a little help from Daniel Craig hurting him, he's like another Joe Solomon to me. After the slap it was followed my colorful language from Daniel and violence from me, you know the typical. I mean I just had a brake with Zach, you don't expect me to get a new boy toy two weeks later! I mean Zach was practically my other half!

Which leads me to this, I'm currently in a limo driving to the Academy. My eyes are warm from the nap I just took and my nose is cold. I stretch letting my arms move around and before you know it we're at the Gallagher Academy, my mother waiting for me by the door. She smiled brightly and waved at my excitedly. I smile and step out, running up to my mother.

"Mom!"

"Cammie!" She embraces me into a hug.

"Hold on a sec." I run back down the stairs and go up to Charles, my Butler/Schaffer. I grab my luggage out from his hands and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry Charles I got it." I smile brightly and tip him. He smiled and says thank you and drives away. Running back up the stairs I trip and Grant saves me before falling.

"Thanks Grant!" I peck his cheek and he smiles. He grabs my luggage and guides me back up where I snake my arm around my mom's waist and she follows doing the same gesture as we walk inside.

"How was shooting the movie?" My mother asks.

"Good, we're not done yet though, they're just giving us a little break." I answer leaving the kissing part out.

"Oh well that's good." She opens the door and we walk in. Joe and Abby are out eating lunch so I greet the rest of the teachers and walk up to my dorm to see Bex, Liz, and Macey. It was a Saturday so of course they didn't have any classes.

"Hey guys." I greet rolling my bag in.

"Hey Cammie." They utter doing their work. I sigh and force a small smile as I walk to the closet and quickly put my clothes away. I huff and turn around.

"Guys, I can't stand this anymore! You're my best friends! Talk to me…please!" I pleaded. They all looked at each other, then 2 minutes and 37 seconds later they talked.

"Cammie, we're so sorry! It's just that we were mad that you were gone and yea…" Liz started. I sighed and walked up to her and hugged her. After Macey and Bex's yelling they forgave me and we began to talk.

"So Cam? How you feeling about Zach?" Macey asked. Tears threatened to fall but I pushed them back.

"Awful! He broke my heart and I thought he would be the one." My voice cracked.

"Oh Cam!" Liz squeezed my tight. I explained everything that happened (**A/N: Sorry if I'm rushing this, I have to go soon and I wont had access to a laptop/computer soon so I want to finish this.**)

"Liam Hemsworth kissed me." I blurted flopping on my bed.

"What! Spill." Bex demanded. I explained what happened and the new James Bond movie coming out. You should have seen Bex's face when I said that. She was like going nuts!

"There's another thing… Zac Efron asked me out."

**A/N: Hoped you liked it even though it was rushed and rubbish! Review?**


	21. Confessions

**A/N: Hey mates! Turns out I will have access to a computer/laptop but I wont be able to update in a couple of days. Thank you sooooo much for all of you who reviewed/followed/and favorite my stories! **

**Dedication:**

**Gg(Guest)- Thanks for always reviewing and telling me that I messed up uploading! Poor Zach is right.**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Uknowiloveu- Oh my gosh! You're too cute! You can always give me long reviews! I was smiling so hard when I read my e-mail and I started literally jumping up and down and my mom looked at me funny!**

**truesoul10- Oh my gosh thank you! That's so nice of you! Hope you had a great day!**

**BellaGoode- Aw, thanks!**

**Bookworm1141- I know right! Who doesn't love Zammie?**

**Nicole9812- Thank you so much! Yea I'm deciding about Zammie right now.**

**purplebutterfly12- I can too! Haha!**

**XxHopexX- Aw thanks! **

**i am the chameleon- Will do!**

**LoudNProud- Yay! I don't know, are we going to get some Zam Zam? (Smirks)**

**born athlete- Like I said before…ARE YOU A MIND READER! Oh my gosh you really are scaring me right now! I'm like dead serious mate! Geez like I feel I can't think about anything without being read! (LOL just joking!) I have a different idea for the director though…**

**Guest- Glad your enthusiasm!**

**TerryCherry- I know! Who doesn't love reading drama though? I miss him too, his like a big teddy bear that has a mind of a squirrel! **

**Roxie Tina Ritchi- Is Zammie dead now? Ooo Solomon is figuring things out… or is he?**

**blazinglizard09- Thanks!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I know I could so do Cammie right now! Yep, Daniel got her back! I would whip Zach's butt to if I was Cam's friend.**

**Chapter 28:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Hold up. What did you just say?" Macey questioned. I don't know if I should be scared right now because I'm seeing an evil glint in her eyes.

"Zac Efron asked me out?" I answered again questionably. Her eyes widened and she squealed.

"No way! Oh my gosh this is just… I mean… you have what? Two? Three? Hot celebrities after you? Cam! You're like totally hot and a super famous actress!" Macey exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. I cocked an eyebrow in a puzzled way.

"Okay I'm still a little lost here." I stated dragging out the 'o' in 'okay'. She rolled her eyes. Just as she was going to answer my cellphone rang. We all turned our heads to the desk where my phone rang.

"It's him." My eyes widened as I said those words. Macey grabbed it and shoved it to me.

"Answer it." She demanded.

"No." I shoved back.

"Yes." She was grabbing one side of the cellphone while I was holding on to the other as we were shoving.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Answer it!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Yes! Oh and don't you think that, that can't be arranged.

"Whatever, I'm not answering it."

"Yes you are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Bloody hell." Bex mumbled under her breath and grabbed the phone. She cleared her voice and picked up the phone, her British accent flowing out stronger than usual.

"Who is this?" She asked. You heard a mumbled response from the other line. "Oh hello Zac. What can I do for you?" She paused waiting for an answer. "Oh of course Cammie would like to you! Darling where are you?" She asked for me searching around the room playing her character even though she didn't have to since Zac couldn't see her.

"Oh there she is!" She smiled brightly.

"No Bex I mean I-" I was cut off by the cell phone being pressed up against my ear, Macey, Bex, and Liz sending daggers at me.

"Hello? Oh hey Zac!" I greeted happily giving my death glare to my three best friends.

"Hey Cam! Oh I was wondering about what the whole 'I asked you out thing…"

"Oh yea about that." I paused trying to think, "No." I can't believe I just said that! It was like it came naturally, but they way I let him down was so, so, mean!

"I mean it's not like- "

"It's okay Cam, I get it. Uh maybe we could just hang out later." His enthusiasm in his voice dropped.

"Yea that will be great, uh bye." I hung up my phone and looked at my friends, their mouths hanging open and their arms crossed.

"Cammie! Are you out of your mind! He's Zac Efron! The totally hot, high school musical sensation, blue eyed brown hair beauty, and have you seen his abs?" Liz exclaimed. Wow, out of all people Liz gives me the 'Cammie did you leave your brain in town?' chat.

"Uh yea? I noticed his abs…" His luscious defined beautiful abs. (Sighs) Zach's abs were way better…my Blackthorne Boy. The girls saw the look on my face an instantly knew why there was pain written all over it.

"Oh Cam! I'm sorry!" Liz apologized hugging me her famous 'squeeze 'em till I suck the living day lights out of them' hugs.

"It's okay Liz, I know you didn't mean it." I huffed out short breaths. Liz's eyes widened and pulled away.

"Oopsie daisies!" She blushed. I chuckled smiling warmly at her. I turned my head to the clock and my eyes widened.

"Shoot!" I bit my lip.

"What?" My friends asked in unison.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention we got permission from the C.I.A. to do a private filming here at the Academy. So, we're shooting a scene from the new James Bond movie here. It's supposed to be a Masquerade ball where Bond, Luke, and I meet to set up the first part of the plan in the beginning of the movie. We're supposed to steal a microchip there that we could use to generate the laptop that we stolen from one of Hong's men." I stopped realizing they didn't know what I was talking about.(See when I said little break, I meant a little break.)

"I have to get ready!" I simplified. I ran to the closet and grabbed red dress I had to wear and slipped into the bathroom. The dress had spaghetti straps and a straight neckline. The dress hugged my abs and flowed down to about an inch away from my heel. I wore my red heels (which were very uncomfortable by the way) and grabbed my gold and red mask from the counter.

I walked out and the girls gave me looks that said 'can we come to'. I smile and told them to follow me as we walked out of our dorm and to the hall of which we were going to shoot the movie for. Everybody in the school watched as they set up the set for the movie and as I waved at them and greeted. I walked to my make-up artist, which by the way I still don't know if Bella's dead, and sat down getting my make up done.

Brushes, lip-gloss, and pencils flew threw the air as they quickly got my make up down. Even though I don't like things that are too busy, I must say I love the red lip stick on me.

I walked over to the set to see Mr. Solomon eyeing we weird from afar. Huh? That's funny. I shrug it off and keep on walking, the only reason why I stopped is because I remembered Liam was going to be here… and he was right in front of me.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update! DON'T WORRY I'LL HAVE SOME CHAMELIAM, ZAMERON, AND ZAMMIE MOMENTS! Just not yet… This chapter was more of a filler so that's why it's a little boring. WE HAVE SOLOMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Sorry my caps is a LittLe off for some reason..) Hope you review! (P.S. How many of you actually read A/N's and shout outs?)**


	22. And ACTion

**A/N: Hey mates! Thank you so much for all your reviews/favorites/followers! They literally mean the world to me! **

**Dedication:**

**LoudNProud (Guest)- Thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews! Love hearing from you!**

**Shout- Outs-**

**Nicole9812- What can I say, I'm like this writing ninja! LOL I'm like so selfish right now! Glad you like!**

**Gg(Guest)- Solomon is getting there isn't he? You have good guesses keep on reading!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Yep he got burnnnnned! LOL it's funny isn't it? Zach then Zac!**

**Roxie Tina Ritchi- She is one lucky girl!**

**born athlete- Haha, you don't completely read my mind! Solomon is a secret that you must unravel for yourself! Haha love that line too!**

**truesoul10- You have great guesses but you have to read to find out!**

**Guest- Glad you think it's amazing! Love your enthusiasm! **

**WannabeGallagher- Thanks! I'm going to read the stories you updated after I finish writing this!**

**i am the chameleon- Liam is Luke. Liam is playing Luke in the Bond movie.**

**XxHopexX- Thanks! I love you profile pic it's really cute!**

**Uknowiloveu- Awww I swear your like the sweetest thing! I love seeing your reviews and I LOVED PMing with you!**

**prueunka(Guest)- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shimmery Diamond- Thanks! Haha your really funny! I saw what you did there!**

**TerryCherry- Here comes that scene!**

**(Think that's it! Review or PM me if I don't have you up there!)**

**Chapter 29:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Look Cammie I'm really sorry about what I did. I was a jerk and was stupid to kiss you. You just got out of your relationship with Zach and I rushed it for you and I'm just really sorry. Will you forgive me?" Liam apologized. Aw, his cheeks are turning slightly pink! I looked to see his hands were in his pockets and he was slightly swinging his foot. He told me that only happens when he's nervous and wants to make things right! Awww! I can't believe I'm going to forgive him this easily! Geez, this whole acting thing has taken a toll on me! I turned my head side to side to make sure nobody was looking, and then went on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay places everyone, places!" The director announced. We all got into our places and they put the gold and red mask and put all my hair on one side. They curled it lightly on the bottom.

"Okay and Action!" The director announced. I strolled over to the 'waiter' and grabbed a champagne glass from the circular tray and walked around spinning the glass slightly. I turned my head slowly side to side casually as if I was looking for somebody or observing my surrounding a bit. I stared slowing down by one of the tables since Liam was supposed to tap me on the shoulder here, which at that moment he did. I turned around on my heel and smiled at him slightly.

"Luke." I stated flatly.

"Caroline." He started. Soon the music to which we had to semi slow dance to came on. "May I have this dance?" He smirked slightly. I smiled and nodded. I put the glad of champagne on the table beside me. I looped my arm around his as we waltzed to the dance floor. I untangled myself and faced him. He rested his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder as the music started to play. We started to dance a bit when the dialogue came on.

"Do you have eyes on the Subject yet?" I mumbled under my breath as he span me around.

"Nope, Bond still isn't sure who has it, he's still tracking the chip." He replied. I nodded slightly.

"What about the-" I paused since a civilian couple decided to dance next to us so I changed the subject and pretended Luke was a guy named Jacob. "Oh Jacob can you believe Anna is getting ready to graduate from middle school! She was just a small child now look at her! Oh I feel so old now!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh Mabel, you're only 20 (even though I really am 18)! We have our whole lives ahead of us!" He replied cheerfully as the couple smiled and waltzed over to the other side.

"Next time can we play a snobby rich couple or something? Really Caroline! I mean Anna graduating middle school!" He chuckled.

"Sorry! I had to think fast! Anyways as I was saying, do you know anything about Hong's men?" He pulled me back up since he just dipped me.

"Nothing yet, just that there is a couple at the ball and one is holding the chip, James thinks he's a rookie." He answered. Soon you heard a faint beeping sound. Liam snuck his hand into his pocket and picked up the phone. He nodded as he shut of the phone.

"Okay Bond said that, that waiter you just grabbed you champagne from had the chip." He analyzed. I nodded knowing what I had to do.

We cut the film so we could change positions for the camera. There is going to be a couple in a room of which I'll pull the waiter into and a couple outside of the room. We started rolling the tape and I walked over to the waiter and started saying cheesy/cliché lined to reel him in. I pushed my 'coms unit' in my ear and cover it with the hair I had on that one side of my neck. I waltzed over to him and tapped him slightly. He jumped slightly, probably taken back since I girl like me is talking to a guy like him. I put on a seductive grin on and talked to him.

"Hey there." I put on a goofy attractive smile on.

"Uh hi." He adjusted the collar of his shirt where the top of the tie is nervously.

"So what's a guy like you serving alcohol at a ball like this?" I started honeypotting.

"Oh I uh I don't know." He stuttered. Geez, Hong needs to step up their game.

"Well let's go have a little fun shall we?" I grabbed the tray and rested it on the table. I then snatched his tie and dragged him to the dark room. It really wasn't a room, it was just a set that we made but it would look like a room in the movie.

I pushed him against the wall and traced my finger around his chest making me look like those stupid (**A/N: Excuse the language**) sluts and put a goofy smile on my face. I saw the chip sticking out of his silky black vest pocket and smirked slightly. The waiter started to sweat a bit so I decided to start a conversation.

"So what's your name?" I asked seductively.

"Juan." He answered quickly obviously showing that he was lying.

"Well Juan, I hope you have goodnight." I 'kicked' him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over and I then 'knocked' him out. I bent down slowly and grabbed the chip from his pocket that was in a small flash drive. I started walking out of the room when I turned around and looked at him. I frowned feeling bad for what I did. I walked up to the bed that was to side of the room. The masquerade ball was hosted at a rich families mansion that had connection with Hong and his men. I snatched a pillow and lifted up his head rested the pillow underneath. I smiled and walked out closing the door behind me. I brushed my hands through my dress and looked back up, looking confident as I strutted back to the dance floor. I walked up to Luke and waved the drive up slightly in the air.

"Got it, lets go." I instructed while walking.

"Nice Caroline, you're good." Luke smirked walking beside me.

"I know." I answered a little proudly.

"Cut!" The director screamed.

**Chapter 30:**

**Third P.O.V:**

Joe Solomon looked at little Cammie Morgan acting. He smirked internally knowing that he was on to something that might get him one step closer to her little secret. Every staff member talks about what she might me doing and what her secret is that was so important that the C.I.A. didn't even know about it.

As they took a small break he walked back to his office flipping the laptop open once again and started breaking through the A.A.I.D's firewalls. He tried and tried again but couldn't get in until he finally did, the only problem was when he did his laptop started making a weird sound and the next thing you smoke is shooting out of it. He coughed a bit as the smoke started disappearing in to the air. The laptop started making some bad chemical sounds and the 'tizzing' sound of wires burning consumed his ears. Sparks shoot up in the air and he growls, punching his desk as he angrily leaps out of his seat and stands up. He knew what he had to do now…

It was time to call the one and only Elizabeth Sutton, because nothing stops Joe Solomon and whoever did this was going to pay for a new laptop…

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who told me that you read the A/N's! Hope you liked the chapter! Yes, it a small bit of Solomon BUT THERE IS GOING TO BE A BIG SOLOMON CHAPTER! Review?**


	23. See!

**A/N: Hey mates! Sorry for not updating I thought my other stories should be updated, they were getting quite lonely! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed me or my stories!**

**Dedication:**

**Nicole9812- Thanks for reviewing! Love hearing from you and your reviews! Glad you like it!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**BellaGoode- Glad you love it! Hope you like the update!**

**Uknowiloveu- Okay you are by far the sweetest reviewer ever! I mean you are so enthusiastic! I love your little thoughts that you write down! Aw, thanks for liking my writing! **

**born athlete- Yes! You didn't read my mind! (Haha just kidding) Who doesn't love Bond movies? LOVED SKYFALL! **

**xXxGGirlxXx- Thanks! Chameliam is cute! Glad you love the acting!**

**WannabeGallgher- Glad you loved the chapter! Hope you like this!**

**i am the chameleon- Glad you liked it and will do!**

**pruneka(Guest)- Haha that's not what it means. It means that you don't have a Fanfiction account. **

**truesoul10- Sorry! More Joe in this chapter!**

**LoudNProud (Guest)- I laughed so hard at your review! Who doesn't love Joe?**

**Gg(Guest)- I know right! I would too! Thanks!**

**XxHopexX- Lizzie is coming alright!**

**Shimmery Diamond- Aw thanks! Yep nobody stops Joe Solomon! Glad you liked the little joke!**

**Hope you like! Might me a little bad though!**

**Chapter 32:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**_Three Days Later_**

We're getting ready to shoot the last scene for the movie. Liam and I are enjoying our extra day before shooting walking around the Plaza's and shopping.

"Liam I'm so hungry! Let's get a soft pretzel!" I exclaimed sounding like a little girl. He laughs and agrees as we go walk over to the booth.

"I'll take a cinnamon pretzel please."

"Uh can I have a salted pretzel." Liam asks. The lady nods quickly realizing who we are. I roll my eyes. Geez just because we're famous doesn't mean that we're not like the rest of you! Although on the bright side they make sure our pretzels taste better and they give it to us faster.

"Here hon. That will be $4.12." She tells us. I grab my wallet but Liam beats me to it.

"My treat Cam."

"You sure, I mean I have the money right here." He chuckles softly.

"Positive." He hands the cashier the money and grabs our pretzels. We both put our sunglasses back on and walk around window-shopping.

"So, what do you think about the new movie?" I asked.

"Ah I think it's pretty cool. My mum is excited to see it. She loves James Bond." He laughs popping a piece of his pretzel in his mouth.

"Want some?" He asks. I nod and grab a piece. I shove my pretzel towards him and he take a piece. I lick my thumb that full of cinnamon and begin talking again.

"You going for that Red Carpet event next Tuesday for the whole James Bond thing?" I ask.

"Probably." He answers.

"Me too, I need to find a date though." I say as we walk around the shops. He stops suddenly and I turn around looking at him funny.

"Cammie. I know I was a jerk last time doing this, but can you be my girlfriend? Or at least be my date at the red carpet event?" He asks nervously. I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Of course I'll go out with you." I didn't know what made me do it. Maybe I was bored, maybe this celebrity thing is going through my head, or maybe I just enjoyed our last kiss because I kissed him, and this time I started it.

**Chapter 31:**

**Joe's P.O.V:**

**_Four Days Later_**

"You wanted us Mr. Solomon? Sorry we couldn't come sooner by the way." Liz Sutton and the gang with her walk in.

"Hello and yes I did want you guys." I pull the towel I put on top of my laptop. Liz and Jonas's eyes look like they popped out their heads looking at the laptop in pure horror. Nerds (Cool Nerds).

"Wh-what happened!" Liz runs over to my laptop, Jonas trailing behind her. She inspected the laptop while Jonas wrote down notes.

"What were you doing Uncle Joe?" Grant asks me.

"Trying to hack into your sisters organization." I answered.

"Wait! You found out where she is working at?" Macey questioned a stunned look on her face.

"Indeed Ms. McHenry." I answered.

"And where does she work at?" Bex asked.

"The A.A.I.D." I replied not skipping a beat.

"What does that stand for Joe?" Zach asked puzzled.

"Actors Actresses Intelligence Division." They were stunned. Liz and Jonas looked a little mad not knowing what agency that was.

"Well Mr. Solomon, your in luck. I own 143 laptops 12 of which are with me at the Academy." Liz tells me as she takes a spy modified MacBook Pro out of her bag. How does she carry that stuff around?

"And I have my Agency flash drive so we can process the website in here if it crashes." Jonas added. I nodded at them. They hook up the laptop and I find the first firewall that I was at.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Liz gapes looking at the screen. Jonas looks like he is going to die. The gang and I crowd around the laptop looking at the complicated codes. Liz's finger rush through the keys tapping them non-stop.

"I've never seen Liz and Jonas so frustrated before." Zach whispers.

"That's my sister for yea. She always causes trouble." Grant replies. I stifle a laugh as he says that.

"I swear one day I'm going to really get her for all this." Bex mumbles.

"Can I join? I just got two new full make-up sets." Macey asks Bex with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Of course." She replied deviously.

"Focus girls." I scold even though I really want to hear the rest of this.

"This is practically impossible!" Jonas exclaims running a hand through his hair.

"Well, lets get comfortable." I opened the fridge and grabbed some sodas and food and plopped on the couch in my office. The rest besides Liz and Jonas join me. I look at Zach giving him my death glare along with Grant. We are both very mad at what he did to Cam. He gulps but masks his emotions as he takes a sip from his soda.

"So Solomon, when did you find this A.A.I.D." Bex asks.

"Four days ago after days of hacking and finding." I reply coolly.

"Do you know anybody else in the A.A.I.D.?" Macey asks. I shake my head no and she nods. After awhile we get a little bored. Ellie, a 7th grader walks in with an envelope in her hands.

"This is for you Macey." She hands the magazine to Macey and says goodbye as she walk out.

"Well, at least I'll have people magazine to keep me company." She opens the big envelope and pulls out the magazine.

"Well, well, Cammie has just made us a little less bored." She smirks as she hands the magazine over to Bex who was sitting next to me. She reads it aloud.

"_Cammie and Liam? Are they now an item?" _She read. She flipped the page to where they write about them.

"_Cammie and Liam are now filming a new movie together and rumor has it that they are closer then we think. Cammie Morgan plays Caroline Roth a spy whose codename is the Chameleon._ Okay now it's explaining the movie, yada, yada, yada. Ooo okay here's something._ 'Is this the beginning of Chameliam?'" _She smiles as she drops the magazine on the coffee table, the cover showing her and Liam kissing.

**A/N: Yea, not my best work, but you're in for a HUGE surprise in the next couple of chapters! Oooo Lizzie and Jonas will get close don't worry. Zammie though, your just going to have to read!**


	24. Hollywood Awards

**A/N: Hey mates! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! They mean the world to me! **

**Dedication:**

**Truesoul10- Glad you are loving my story! Love reading your reviews!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**misticangel101- Aw thank you! That like made my day!**

**XxHopexX- I love them too! Haha and I'm not big on sweet things! Thanks for liking the chapter!**

**LoudNProud(Guest)- Haha! It's fine I LOVE reading long reviews and reading my readers babbling! I swear its like the best thing! Yep, 'Cool Nerds'. LOL emotion is spelled without 'c'. **

**i am the chameleon- Will do!**

**Nicole9812- Hmmm maybe… yea I want to see Zach in pain to after what he did to Cammie (even though I controlled it)! **

**Uknowiloveu- Yes, Liam is part of the A.A.I.D., it was mentioned in chapter 1 so you probably wouldn't remember. Haha love reading your reviews! OMG! Are you crazy! Of course you deserved that shout out! You deserve every shout out (that's good)! Your soo sweet! I mean like I'm like practically staring at your reviews in awe!**

**born athlete- Yep! Your idea! (ALL CREDIT TO BORN ATHLETE) Thanks glad you loved the chapter! Zach better be jealous!**

**Misschampcc- Glad you love the story! So sorry you don't love Liam, but there is a purpose for everything and I promise (Don't tell even though this a public secret I'm going to give you) I will get Zammie together, but it's going to take awhile and I promise everything will fit in place.**

**Gg(Guest)- It does sound better than Zammie! I know you doesn't love Zammie? He did disappear, but he will reappear! Aw! Love that name 'Fanfictioner' that's like my new title!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Haha I'm so happy your happy! Yep Chameliam in the house! What is Zach going to think? I know I love Joe Solomon! **

**This is leading to the surprise! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 33:**

**Bex's P.O.V:**

**_Tuesday_**

Here we are again… at Solomon's office.

**Number List:**

**A list by Bex (Rebecca) Baxter:**

**Number of times the laptops broke: 9 **

**Number of times Liz had a nervous breakdown: 23**

**Number of times Jonas had a nervous breakdown: 23**

**Number of times Zach sent daggers at Liam on the magazine: 1,310(That's what Zach gets!)**

**Number of times I smirked his smirk at that: 1,310(Hee hee)**

**Number of times Macey smirked at that: 1,310 (She wants to use her make-up sets on him!)**

**Number of times Grant and Mr. Solomon sent death glares at Zach: 2,312**

**Number of times we've tried to hack into the A.A.I.D.: 6,567**

Liz and Jonas were determined to hack into the database so here we are again on the couch, drinking sodas, and eating chips.

"So Mace…" I started having a bored expression on my face.

"Sooo…" She replies putting her feet on the coffee table.

"I heard the awards are on tonight, Cam's on there." Grant suggested. Joe grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. flipping the award ceremony channel on.

"_Hi I'm Chelsea Cross and I'm here at the Stars Awards Event! Lets go in and get a closer look." _She paused and started walking around until she spotted Liam and Cammie. They were holding hands walking to the award ceremony. (**A/N: See profile for Cammie's dress! I can totally see her in this**) Cammie was wearing a black dress that was about 3 ½-4 inches above her knee (**A/N: Can't tell by pic could be more**). It had a laced neckline and sleeves, with sequences from her waist down. Her hair was in a messy up-do that was curled like the other time when she went to the red carpet event. Liam was wearing a suit and tie next to her. Aw!

"_Hey Cammie! Hey Liam!"_

"_Hey" _Liam answered.

"_Hi." _Cammie tagged.

"_So Cam, are you and Liam now together?"_ Cammie looked up at Liam resting her hand on his chest. He smiled down at her and she nodded.

"_Yep. It's official." _Cue Zach's eyes popping out of his head and chocking on his soda.

"_Oh my gosh! What a cute couple!_" You could see the annoyance in Cammie's eyes but she flashed a smile, both said a thank you and walked away.

"She did not like Chelsea Cross." Grant blurted out loud.

"Haha I know! She gave her, her annoyed staring thing!" Macey laughed.

"Yea I wouldn't blame her, she sounded fake." I added.

"Did you see her lips! Botox job gone bad!" Grant laughed.

"And her breasts! I mean that plastic surgeon not only made them way to big, but messed it up soooo bad!" Joe laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Is that what you _boys _see in women?" Liz asked in a sarcastic funny tone, cocking her eyebrow.

"Is that wrong?" Jonas replied nervously. Liz answered by swiftly turning her head and giving Jonas a death glare. Good for her!

"What do you think Zach?" Macey asked. He crossed his arms and slouched into the couch.

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes and turned my head back to the screen not before Nick adding that her nose job made her look like she had a long pointy rock on her nose. I stifled a laugh and continued watching.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen! You can talk about her abnormalities later!" I screeched. Liz and Jonas buried their heads back at the computer screen and started typing 3,000 words a minute.

Cammie won best actress in action award, this new award for hottest teen, most popular votes award, and best actress of the month award. (**A/N: I forgot what this is called but it's a real award and it's true so I'm going to add a part of it here.**)

"Okay Cammie, we have one more award for you." The host smirked. Confusion crossed Cammie's face.

"Best (Colorful 'a' word) award." (**A/N: Yes I know it's inappropriate but when they gave that award to one of the actresses I busted out laughing!**) She laughed and gracefully grabbed the award. She moved the microphone closer to herself and made a small speech, a huge smile forming on her face.

"I just won a award for my tight tan (colorful 'a' word) and I want to thank you guys for that! Thank you AMERICA!" She screamed and the crowds roared in laughter. Liam came on stage and kissed her. Macey, Liz, and I busted out laughing while the boys looked like they wanted to kill everybody who voted for that. The show went into commercial and the laughter died down. We soon talked about silly things while Zach sat quietly still sending daggers at the magazine. If looks could kill, the magazine would be ash by now. After a while Liz and Jonas shouted that started me.

"WE'RE IN! WE'RE IN THE A.A.I.D. DATABASE!" They screeched. We ran over to them and crowed around the laptop.

**A/N: Did you like it? THIS WAS NOT THE HUGE SURPRISE! That's WAY bigger trust me! Total twist in the story! Review? **


	25. What?

**A/N: Hey mates! *Jumps up and down and screams head off waking up the neighbors at 4am in the morning* AHHHHH! Thank you so much for all the reviews, followers, and favorites! I'm like so happy! 16 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOO! ****Sings *'This Girl is On Fire***** Haha sorry I'm just so excited so I'm writing this chapter at 4am! I FIGURED OUT THE COLORFUL 'A' WORD AWARD COMES FROM THIS CELEB AWARD CEREMONY THAT MEN MAKE UP! Ahhh those bad boys…**

**Dedication:**

**Uknowiloveu- I swear child I am going to slap you silly of you say that you don't deserve any of these shout-outs/dedications! I love all you review's since they are all full of enthusiasm and they are so long! As for Zach, I'm not saying anything. Miley Cyrus will be at the end of the story and it's only a quick popup. YOUR IDEAS ARE NOT RUBBISH! Hope you like the chapter :) **

**Shout-Outs:**

**misticalangel101- Heehee now that I think of it, he does kind of sound hot! Yea, I don't have a lot of time lately so they are shorter, hopefully this one will be longer!**

**TerryCherry- Aw thanks! Glad you thought it was funny!**

**Kitty-Kat(Guest)- Hee-hee glad you liked!**

**WannabeGallagher-Thanks for reviewing! Oh and this chapter leads up to the twist!**

**XxHopexX- Thanks! Don't worry this chapter leads up to the surprise.**

**Vampire's -Bite me- Thanks! I know I will definitely do more Bex chapters! I will PM you if I do so you can give me some sayings! Thanks!**

**ForeverAndAlways –I promise- I know right! Thanks for the review!**

**truesoul10- Glad you laughed! Surprises on it's way!**

**Roxie Tina Ritchi- Or are they… Yep jealous Zach is pretty nice! I know he is glaring at the magazine, I mean he is like that desperate!**

**born athlete- Yea I think they are quite funny too! It does serve him right! Oh they will find out…eventually!**

**Gg(Guest)- Yes it is a real award made by **_**real**_** men! Tsk, Tsk, men are soooo ugh! I'm glad it brings out the positive in you! Aww! That just made my day! I know I always smile like an idiot when I read a good story and my mum's like 'Cammie why are you smiling like that? Are you happy to see your grandfather again?' and I'm like 'Yea sure mum'. LOL! He is old and cranky and nobody likes him… although he always talks to me and gets me something so I love him! Okay I love the nickname!**

**RandomPerson007- Gladly and thanks for reviewing! **

**xXxGGirlxXx- Or can they… Yep best 'a' award! Haha I know Joe is so bad! Hope you like!**

**MarvelAsh-Thanks! I loved PMing with you! **

**i am the chameleon- Of course I will! Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you, so much! If I didn't get you on the list tell me in your reviews or PM me.**

**Chapter 34:**

**Macey's P.O.V:**

We crowd around the laptop holding our stares at it. The website was so complex with numbers everywhere, missions that I never heard could be possible, other secret organizations, a DIRECT link to the C.I.A., NZSIS, ASIO, NSA, etc., special A.A.I.D. clothing, and more.

"Holy…" Grant stares in awe.

"I know." Jonas says.

"So worth hacking." A smiled tugged on Liz's lips.

"Click on that link." Zach pointed to the right side of the screen. He was determined to get his 'Gallagher Girl' back. Right when Jonas was about to click on it, a popup popped onto the page.

'_You are not authorized to view this page.'_

It simply said, and as simply as it appeared, it simply disappeared.

"What the –" Liz was cut off my the laptop burning.

"NO! NO, NO , NO, NO,…NO!" Liz and Jonas screamed from the top of their lungs. The laptop started making these weird noises and sparks flew in the air.

"Jonas! Did you get that info on your flash drive?" Mr. Solomon asked. Jonas looked down shamefully digging his hand into his pocket and retrieving the flash drive that wasn't placed into the laptop.

"Oh great! Just great!" Liz paused doing those weird creepy high(ish) pitched laughs that people do when they go a teensy bit crazy/frustrated. "And to think that we hacked in their!" She finished doing the same small laugh and plopping back in her seat slouching in it; her silky blonde hair covering her face when it fell back from the air.

Okay, back to square one, and back to the drawing board.

**Chapter 35:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Ready to get dressed?" Isabella, my new make up artist/designer asked. To be honest I still don't know what happened to Ella, but I have a feeling she's still out there…

"Cammie? Cammie? Hello?" Isabella waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Huh? What? Oh I'm here." I told her, my voice sounding a bit puzzled from my daze.

"Good! Okay so do you want to purple dress or the black on for your interview with Ellen?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just work your magic." I replied. She smiled and I was dragged into a closet. She started rummaging through the clothes. I look at the closet in awe wondering how I bought all these dresses… oh right 'cause I didn't. Most of these dresses are courtesy of Macey McHenry.

She pulled out a silky purple mini cocktail dress (**A/N: Pic on profile**).

"Perfect!" She exclaimed pushing me into a dressing room and shoving the dress at me. She slammed the door shut.

"Okay…" I thought to myself. I removed the hanger from my dress and slipped it on. I put on some purple heels that were easy to walk in and opened the dressing room door walking out. Isabella clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" She was starting to creep me out a bit. I gave her a small smile and she took my hand guiding me to the make-up station. She grabbed some brushes and different kinds of shadows and with some foundation bottles. In an instant I was being painted by these different make-ups as if I was a canvas or some sort of doll. Foundation was squirted and applied along with blush and light shadow. She unraveled the straightening iron and straightened my hair gently. She then pulled my hair back and put it up in a high pony tail having some strips of my hair from the side out framing my face. she blow dried my bangs and I was finished.

"Okay Cammie you're on in five!" One of the staff members on the show told me. I smiled and said a thank you. They did last minute preparations before the staff member came up and went 'five, four, three, two, one' with his fingers. Ellen started talking then she introduced my name. I walked down the steps and smiled waving my hand. I walked up to Ellen and hugged her.

"Hey Ellen!"

"Hey Cammie! How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. How are you."

"I'm great actually! And I'm even better because I figured you have a boy friend now!" She exclaimed. Let me explain, I've been on this show five times before and she always assumes I have a boy friend and now I actually do.

"I know! Did you know you were the first one I called to tell you that?" I asked adjusting myself to the side in my seat. I crossed my legs and I waved my hand out making that pointing gesture at her, resting my other hand on the chair arm.

"Oh I'm honored to hear that! So how is he?" She asked rapped up in her question.

"Oh. Oh yea he is pretty good alright." I answered feeling heat rush up to my cheeks.

"Oh I could imagine you picked a nice choice." She smiled. All of the sudden the back screen turned on to some pictures of Liam and I. The audience 'ooed' and 'awed' as the pictures changed. All of the sudden a shirtless Liam popped up. A huge loud 'Oooo' was said by the audience. I made a small 'ahh' sound and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Why do you do this to me Ellen! Geez!" She chuckled.

"I don't know but I do know I along with the audience are enjoying this." She chucked. I giggled and removed my hands from my eyes. He was pretty nice, but not as nice as Zach's abs and Zach was way handsomer. _Stop that Cammie! You're over him remember! _

"Oh yea. Wooo!" I wiped the back of my hand to my forehead and made a small 'o' shape with my mouth. I could feel myself blushing probably an unattractive red color.

"Glad you like that Cam." Liam's voice was heard. I whipped my head around to see him. I leaped up onto my feet.

"Liam!" I hugged him and pecked his cheek.

"Hey Cam." He gave into my hug and then hugged Ellen. He sat down next to me.

"So how are you Liam?" Ellen asked. He smiled looking at me.

"Oh I'm good. You?"

"Oh I'm wonderful! So how do you feel about being called 'Chameliam?" I hid my face into Liam's next.

"Oh gosh!" I mumbled. Liam laughed and I brought my head back up.

"I mean like these fans! I mean like they're going crazy!" I explained. She laughed.

"I could imagine. I mean you guys are like the cutest thing!" She exclaimed smiling genuinely. Liam smiled.

"Thanks Ellen." He told her.

"It's nothing but the truth. Anyways Cammie, rumors have it that you have a new album coming out." A mischievous smile tugged up on her lips.

"Yea that's right, it's coming out… next month? Yea it's next month." I answered.

"What's it called?"

"Oh it's called _Notice Things_" I replied.

"Oh that's sounds cool. Is there a specific theme to the album?" She asked.

_Zach._

"Oh yea most of the album is about love and mostly heart break." She nodded her head.

"That sounda depressing." She told me. I knew she was teasing but I went along with it a bit. I opened my mouth forming a 'o' shape and stifled a laugh.

"Thanks Ellen!" I laughed.

"Can you believe her Liam?" I asked him.

"It's true Cam!" Liam chuckled. I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Liam! Thanks for backing me up. I mean I can feel the love." I teased sarcastically.

"Aren't you guys cute? Oh looks like it's time for the break. We'll be back soon!" Ellen announced. I got up from my seat and we all walked backstage.

"Ellen we have a somebody on the phone for you." One of the staff members told her.

"All be right back, excuse me." I nodded.

"Cam I have to go. Chris needs me it's some kind of emergency."

"Okay Liam, that's fine I'll just tell Ellen that."

"Thanks Cam! Love you." He pecked my lips and left. Instead of getting my make-up touched up I decided to roam around. I was near Ellen's room when I heard her talking. I hid beside the wall as I heard her conversation.

"_Yes, of course. Yes sir I have her. Yes I'm watching her and when the times right I'll get her give her to the OOA."_ What is she talking about? I pressed my ear closer to her room.

"_Of course I won't loose Cameron Morgan and I assure you I will give her to the OOA to see you. Yes I know that she'll be shocked to see you especially that you're in the A.A.I.D. Yes sir, goodbye…Director"_

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Heehee! It's part of the surprise! The big one is NEXT CHAPTER! I'm so excited. Haha it's no longer 4am! It's 2:30 pm! Haha I fell asleep by my laptop then my mom woke me. Next thing I know I'm at my cousins birthday party! Now I'm home and I finished the chapter! Hope you liked and review!**


	26. I Know Now

**A/N: Hey mates! Ahhhhhhhh! So happy! First, thank you for all of your who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story! 2. IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE WHERE I LIVE! 3. *Puts on huge smile and jumps up and down* DREW ASKED ME OUT! Ahhhhhh! He looks like Zach with like light mint eyes and lighter brown hair with a bit of blonde in it! Heehee he surfs too and has great abs for his age…. *Frowns* The only problem is I'm not aloud to date and I'm not going to go behind my parents backs and date, so I need to put my Gallagher Girl thinking cap on and figure out how I'm going to deal with this…At least I didn't answer yet! **

**Anyways enough about my 'love' life…**

**Dedication:**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Aww! I love your reviews! I know I'm like this writing ninja… 'Expect the unexpected'-Joe Solomon (I think…) Yep we got some Chameliam going on here…**

**Shout-Outs:**

**born athlete- Gahh! You little mind reader! I mean seriously this is to cool! Hmmm, now I'm having a different vision though but I'm still going to do the first idea probably. Thanks for the review!**

**LoudNProud(Guest)- Thanks! Glad you like the twist but the big one will be in the end of this chapter!**

**RandomPerson007- I know right! I love Ellen and she did that (even though I control that)! Thanks for the review!**

**Uknowiloveu- Oh my gosh! When I read your review I laughed so hard! Haha I'll make sure to threaten you next time by throwing punches and kicks at you! Haha just kidding! Who is the Director? Was the movie good? I heard it was! It's funny even though I don't know you I can so see you do that! Love your long reviews! Glad you like my A/N's I think there quite lame… Hope you like the chapter! **

**WannabeGallagher- You're going to get it this chapter (I think)! Thanks for the review! P.S. Normality update was really good!**

**i am the chameleon- Of course I will update! Thanks for the review**

**TerryCherry- I love her too! Gah! I have a bad mind…**

**Nicole9812- Haha your funny! He might be in some pain this chapter!**

**BellaGoode- More twists in this chapter! Hope you like and thanks!**

**Gg(Guest)- Yep! I live in Brisbane, Australia! It's 1:15 PM right now Monday! Cool! I'm guessing you live in US? Probably Cali right? My cousins are from Florida (I have a ton of cousins in US all over the place even Cali but haven't seen them forever) and Florida is the only place where I know the time difference. We're 16 hours ahead counting 10:15…I think 'cause I'm pretty sure it would be 10:15 PM Sunday there… Heehee expect the unexected!**

**rabbitlavell- I love her show too! NZSIS stands for 'New Zealand Security Intelligence Service'. Thanks for the review!**

**I'm pretty sure that's everyone! PM or Review if not!**

**Chapter 37:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Ellen hung up her phone and was about to walk out when her phone went off again.

"_Hello? Yes Director. Of course I'll join you! I know I can't wait to see her reaction when she figures out you're alive." _Who? I press my ear closer to the edge and listen, careful not to be seen. Who am I kidding I'm the Chameleon.

"_I know especially since you're the Director of the A.A.I.D.! Oh and tell your wife I said hello, I would love for you guys to come over for dinner sometime."_ What? I take deep breaths and run to the bathroom. I stop for a moment grabbing my phone and run in.

"Boo!" Ellen's voice was heard behind me. I yelp at her familiar voice. I can feel my eyes widen and my heart starts racing up to the roof! I take her wrist and flip her over to the ground. Before I could say anymore she starts to capitulate.

"Woah, woah, woah! I was just doing a bathroom scare on you!" I let go of her wrist.

"Oh sorry!" I apologize. She laughs.

"It's okay." Ellen grins.

"Guys you're on in five." We nod at the staff member and head back on stage.

"And we're back!" Ellen smiles. I want to rip her mouth right now.

"So uh I did another bathroom scare on Cammie and lets say it went a little wrong." I fake blush at that put on a sheepish smile. The screen shows what happened and the audience giggles and laughs.

"Yea sorry about that." I internally scoff at what I said. Not sorry at all. "It comes with the whole being in a James Bond movie thing." I do a fake laugh. She laughs and we continue on with the interview until the shows over. I run off the set and change into some jeans and a grey hoodie, quickly braiding my hair to the side. I run outside into the pouring rain. My phone goes off and a grab it out of my pocket.

"_You might have escaped now. I know you were listening you little rascal._

_We will get you, and your love ones._

_-OOA, Catherine G."_

My heart drops as I look at the screen, raindrops plopping down on it. I run to my car and drive to Liam and I's house. I have my own and he does to, but our agents say that we should have a house together. After the show he texted me saying me that he was at our house. I step on the gas pedal and park into our driveway.

I run out feeling myself getting damp. The sky was dark and thunder and lightning roared and lit up the sky. I pat my pockets searching for the house keys since I didn't have the garage opener.

_Dang it! I left it at my house!_

I bang my fists at the door and I see Liam's figure come towards the door. I trip when he opens the door and end up falling in his arms.

"Liam! Liam!" I sob. He embraces me in a hug in a moment and I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me back for a second putting his hands on the sides of my shoulder. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and I was crying, tears cascading down my cheeks.

"Cammie! Cammie what's wrong?" He asks frantically. I grab my phone out and show him the text. His expression shows shock, anger, and confusion. I let go of his neck and click on some buttons on my ring. Not only does it have a invisible detector, but it has a voice recorder too! I press the small play since I secretly recorded the conversation. I cry harder as Ellen talks.

"Oh my gosh!" He pulls me into a hug and rocks me.

"Cammie! Lets go look at those files that you grabbed and never looked at that summer!" I nod as we run to our office. I pull the drawers and rummage through the drawer, eventually grabbing out a ton of files most of which were my fathers when he disappeared. I drop the stack of files on the table as the land with a loud 'thump'. Papers from the files fly out in the air. Thank goodness Dakota, Hannah, and Riley aren't here to chew them up, Taylor, Sel, and Lindsay are looking after them.

Liam and I scramble to get the papers and start reading them one by one.

"All this one talks about is you." Liam smirks. I smile. I find fake passports, fake birth certificates, notes, a map, but nothing to help me figure out anything. Here's something… another journal?

"Hey Liam this might help." I grab the journal and pull it out from the mess of papers underneath.

_Matthew Morgan 28/6/06_

_I made a final decision. I'm going to one of the bad guys. It's so out of character for me, but they know so much more and I like feeling the rush of doing something bad to someone. All your anger comes out and makes you feel so alive. I have decided to be the Director of the OOA and the A.A.I.D. faking a death. Catherine and I ended up getting married. She really isn't that bad, but I like her feistiness and her piercing green eyes. She's so beautiful._

_Who cares about Rachel? I mean I'm sure Cameron will keep her comfortable and happy. I can start a whole new group of double agents! Ella, Catherine, and I! I'm so glad I had an affair with her years ago before Cammie was born! Ella is an amazing daughter!_

_It's weird though. I don't feel myself when I write this or when I had an affair with Cath. It's probably excitement or something along those lines. Ella is calling me. I'll write soon._

_-Matthew Morgan._

I drop the journal. My breathing starts to hitch and I start taking deep breaths. This isn't my father! My father wouldn't do this! Would he?

All those times when people said, 'your father would have been so proud', would he have been proud? Those times when my mother would mourn and cry for him, would he care? All the times when I needed him the most, did he just ignore me?

Liam was reading over my shoulder so he read the journal entry. He starts saying soothing words to be, hugging me, and rubbing circles on my back, sneaking in a few small kisses too. I crumple and double over, sobs taking full control over me, to afraid to think and read more.

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Review?**


	27. Here We Go

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE? I don't know if that sounded right, but for those of you who are in a country that the date is the 24****th**** of December I hope you have a great holiday! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Oh and also for the followers and favorites, they mean so much! AHHHHH Drew and I were under mistletoe! But he never noticed so thank goodness! I mean a 13 year old shouldn't kiss a boy, not to mention my dad a few feet away watching! Anyways on with my A/N:**

**Dedication:**

**born athlete- Okay your mind reading way like 85% accurate! Thanks for the review! I think I'm going to call you my mind reader or my crystal ball! Haha only if that's okay with you!**

**Shout- Outs:**

**BellaGoode- I know I'm just that Goode! Ugh, Zach is started to take some effect to me! As for your questions you must read to find out!**

**Uknowiloveu- The answer to your first question is simple, I'm just that Goode! Haha Zach is doing this to me! Okay at least you enjoyed to movie! I mean I think I would have more fun throwing food and talking during the move, but watching the movie is good too! You have great guesses but you have to read! Another surprise in this chapter!**

**truesoul10- Aw thank you! Haha 'love' life my butt! The first boy to ever talk to me except my dad! I mean my dad is my only boy contact! Wait, I lie, I have one guy but it was because he was going to be absent so he needed me to tell him Homework book pages… Yes it is a like a soap opera! You're funny.**

**LoudNProud(Guest)- Let it out, I would yell too in my review. Another twist this chapter! Thanks for the review! Merry XMAS!**

**i am the chameleon- Thanks for the review and I was going to do that anyways! Thanks now I know it's a good idea!**

**Gg(Guest)- Haha! I even guessed the right state! Did Matt get brainwashed? I'm not telling. Yes that brother sister dating thing is weird, but that will change this chapter!**

**NoteTheSarcasm6(Guest)- Okay that first line in your review made my day! Yea Chameliam was pretty good! Hope you like this update and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest- Thanks for the review! Twist this chapter!  
**

**TerryCherry- Haha I laughed at your review! Thanks!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Awww! I must say and I'm not saying this to be polite but I love all your reviews! Everybody wants a Zach! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest(2)- Thank you!**

**Chapter 38:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Sun light beamed through the blinds as I fluttered my eyes open. I was wrapped in comfortable blankets, acting like a cocoon. I look up to see Liam bending over me, his hand on my waist.

"You feeling better Cam?" He questioned. What is he talking about? Suddenly a light bulb lit up in my head. The memories from yesterday flood over and soak me to death as I remember what happened. My voice doesn't seem to work so I simply nod. I can tell he isn't convince but he nods. I look over to my left to see the journal lying on the drawer. I hesitated but reached for it, propping myself on the bed and plopping the journal down.

"You sure you want to do that?" Liam asks concern filling his blue eyes. I lick my lips and bit them for a moment at the end before sighing and nodding a yes. I flip the journal pages until I find the next journal entry. I take a deep breath and close my eyes before popping them open to read the words of my father.

_Matthew Morgan 8/7/06_

_Anger. It's an awful thing to feel. I just found out some shocking news today. Ella isn't my daughter._

I stopped a second taking a deep breath. I mean I'm still very mad at my father for cheating on my mother and abandoning us, but at least when he did 'it' to Catherine nothing happened. Not to mention the whole 'I was dating and kissing my step brother way to many times' thing. That still sends a shiver down my spine. Ugh compose yourself Cammie! Focus! I take a deep breath and focus a bit more. Wait? Then whose daughter is it? I glance back at the journal and read from where I left off.

-_At first I was very mad at Catherine. The weird part was that for some reason my mind took a turn and suddenly I was wondering why I'm living with Catherine and not Cammie and Rachel. Then it switched back to the real me. _

_How could I be mad at Cath? Sure, even though she had an affair and Ella's real father is Joe who doesn't even know she exists I still love her._

I slammed the book shut and closed my eyes tight, trying to bandage the leak of tears threatening to spill. Who knew Joe would do that!

"Cwam? Are woo okay?" Liam asks coming from the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth. I slide my legs onto the floor and quickly get up and walk to the bathroom where the walk in closet is in the back.

"Liam we're going to Gallagher." I quick grab him a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and shove it in his chest. He doesn't bother arguing because he knows arguing with me is like arguing with a broken pencil…its absolutely pointless and I wont let anybody sharpen my opinion.

I grab a pair of comfy skinny jeans and slip the on. I take off a simple gray top that had one of those side pockets from the hanger and put it on, running my hands through it straightening out the wrinkles. I put a navy blue Hollister jacket on and a belt.

I walk out of the closet to see Liam's already dress and I smile. I twirl the keys around with my finger until I walk past him shoving the keys to his chest as I pick up my grey Toms and slip them on.

"Lets go Cam!" Liam hollers from the car. I roll my eyes as I grab my purse and turn on the alarm before walking out. I open the car door and slip on of my legs in before I enter my whole body in. I slam the door close and we drive in silence to the private airport where my private jet is.

We arrive at the airport and the staff there escorts us to my private jet. We walk up the stairs and get in the jet. The pilot walks in and says a quick hello as Liam and I get comfortable. Liam and I sit down on the couch and I lean my head against his chest. He wraps his arm around me and starts playing with my hair.

I cant help but notice as nice as this feeling is, Zach's touch is nicer and sends 100 times more butterflies to my stomach. I put the thought aside and think about the current situation.

"Hey! Today's Christmas!" I say aloud.

"You're right, and I have your girt awaiting on the kitchen counter when he get home." Liam smiles.

"Same here." I reply.

"Ugh! That means I was on Ellen on Christmas Eve. That little uh scumbag didn't even give ne a gift!" I say in a snobby and mad tone of voice. Liam chuckles.

"It's fine Cam, she didn't get me anything either. And really? Scumbag?" He teases. I slap his arm playfully and laugh. I finish my little playful session and lean my head back onto Liam's chest and snuggle in it as he snakes his arms around me again. I sigh.

"Ugh I'm the worst daughter ever!" I blurt out. Liam gives me a puzzled look and cocks an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that? Did you not get your friends and family gifts or something?" He asks.

"No I brought them. It's just that you know I'm telling my mom on Christmas that her husband was cheating on her and is really alive. I mean what am I suppose to say, 'Hey mom! I just found out that my dad that's your husband cheated on you for a blood sucking witch and is really alive trying to destroy my life! Hey read this journal!' I mean seriously Liam! And like I want to explain everything to my friends and family too! Not just make up another bullcrap lie!" I explain huffing at the end and crossing my arms.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I mean you could tell her tomorrow if you want. It wouldn't be as bad, I guess…" He pauses then continues. "Just don't worry about it Cam." He kisses my temple and holds me close.

The jet eventually lands and we walk down the steps thanking the pilot. We grab our luggage and get in Liam's car that he keeps here at the airport. I roll my bad until we reach the SUV trunk. Liam opens the door and we throw our luggage in. I press the button that's close to underneath the trunk door. the automatic trunk door closes as I hop in and sit in shot gun.

"Gallagher here we come." I mutter under my breath.

**_Gallagher Academy_**

Liam parks the car and we leave the luggage in the trunk for now as we walk up the steps to Gallagher. Bubblegum guard lets us through and I walk to my mother's office. I know the gang is here because Liz's parents are on vacation somewhere and Liz's younger sister as at Liz's uncle and aunt's house. Bex's parents are on a big mission. Macey's parents don't care. Grant is with my mom and Jonas is in a similar situation to Liz's. Nick is, actually I don't know. Oh and Zach is staying with Mr. Solomon. I don't even knock the door to my mother's office.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" I stroll in as the gang and co.'s eyes face me.

"Cammie!" My friends squeal as they hug me.

"Hey guys!" I greet everybody and give them their Christmas gifts. Abby was about to have a heart attack at her gift. I pulled a few strings and got her a special A.A.I.D. weapon command thing. You just tell the mic that's on the side what weapon you want and it turns into that weapon! It sounds so unrealistic but it's real alright and one of my partners learned that the hard way…poor Steve.

"Thanks squirt!" She hugs me tight. I smile as we sit and have Christmas dinner. After dinner we sit in my mother's office in awkward silence. I look over at Liam and he nods saying that its okay to start explain everything from the beginning. I sigh and start talking.

**A/N: You like? Sorry for the cliffie! Do you think Cammie's going to lie a bit? **

**IMPORTANT: Hey have any of you fellow readers enter in that whole Best Gallagher Girl Awards 2012 thing that Kiss Me Slow (I think) did. You don't have to enter mine I'm just asking cause I just saw that today… Sometimes I'm a bit slow.**

**Review?**


	28. Tantrums

**A/N: Hey mates! *Squeals and jumps up and down* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS! It's currently 1:15 am and I'm writing because I have officially gave up with my conversation with my friend (who is sleeping next to me on the floor holding a picture of Harry Styles). First we talked about bleached chicken (don't even get me started about how we got to that conversation… Then we started talking about helping people (long story about that one too) and she was like 'if you say a dead person on the side of the road would you help them?'. I mean what kind of question is that? So I my answer was no. And she told me why I would say such a thing! I mean the guy/girl is DEAD! What do you want me to do? I'm not like this magical fairy that has a magic wand and say 'bibity bopity boo!' and BAM! The person comes back to life. Then she said what if the dead person was Liam Hemsworth, and my answer was still no! I mean we all know paparazzi will be there first (though I might have kissed him since he would be dead and security couldn't come after me…)! Anyways enough about my weird conversation and on with the dedications and shout-outs!**

**Dedication:**

**Shimmery-Diamond- Thank you so much for all your positive reviews and thank you for submitting my stories! I mean that was like the world to me! Thanks again for the review and I'm glad you like my story!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**born athlete- Awww! I'm so glad that I made you happy! I know small bits at a time! Haha hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!**

**Uknowiloveu- I have to say whenever I get an e-mail and the review is about you I am like so happy! I mean I love your long reviews! Yes even though I have 317 reviews, I am totally denying that I'll win because like nobody entered me (I don't think your story has to be completed to enter but not sure). Glad you like my story better than before! Yes, I just realized there want much Zammie before… Was he being controlled? Yes Solomon has some explaining to do, and Abby is not going to be happy. Huh 27 is a lot, but now it's going to be 28 since I don't like how the number 27 looks.**

**WannabeGallagher- Thanks for the review!**

**i am the chameleon- Sure thing!**

**BellaGoode- Thank you! Yep, poor Cam! Liked PMing with you!**

**TerryCherry- Thanks for the review, and I totally get your joke! I mean I lived in a lot of places so I know the history about a lot of things! That joke was really funny I told my mum it and she laughed. Yep! Don't keep Santa waiting!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I know right I mean I think I'm just going to say 'being slow is the new cool'. LOL that sounded really lame and dorky! Glad you liked my line and I know JOE HAS A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO! That naughty boy.**

**Gg(Guest)- Yep at least Matt didn't do that! You can feel it eh? That's pretty cool! Hope you like my update! Yep, I turned 13 in October!**

**NoteTheSarcasm6- I know I miss Steve! I once pranked call someone when I was in the US and I was like 'Hello this is Steve from AT&T calling for your replacement plan. Haha the women was freaking out because she thought her son replaced his phone!**

**truesoul10- Aw thanks! No its not! Drew and I are like I ugh that would be weird!**

**Chapter 39:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Okay to begin trying to tell your family everything that has happened in the past whatever years is tough. I mean I feel like this water bottle that has been filled up with water to much and now I'm chocking and saying the words and does this make any sense? Yea, didn't think so… All eyes are on me right now so I take a deep breath and begin.

"So as you all know I am an actress and it's because I'm not safe being a C.I.A. agent at the moment so, -" I was cut of my Grant.

"So you joined the A.A.I.D.!" He exclaimed.

"Yes that's right." I paused suddenly and turned my head towards him. "How do you know about that?" I asked giving him my glare. Macey smacked her hand into her forehead in a shameful way.

"Stupid." Jonas muttered under his breath.

"Joe started it!" He blamed like a five year old.

"Okay fine I hacked into it but all the laptops exploded every time Liz, Jonas, and I would try to hack in." He explain. I smiled smugly. Hah! I made up that thing so nobody could get it!

"You made that didn't you Gallagher Girl." Zach smiled. I winced slightly at his old nickname for me but nodded.

"And how come non of this was being informed by us hm Joe?" Abby asked with my mother sitting next to her sending daggers at Joe. Nobody messes with Momma Bear.

"Uh well I was still trying to…"

"Whatever! You're getting the story now so just listen! Anyways I joined the A.A.I.D. since I found files about when I went to search for my answers. Not to mention they 'supposedly' wanted to stop the COC and I 'did'." I put air quotes around supposedly and did.

"Wait! Why do you say supposedly?" My mother asked, concern on her face and puzzlement filling her eyes.

"I'm getting there. Anyways, everything was going well apart from you guys being suspicious. Then Taylor came. By the way Abby, how's he doing?" I ask at the end. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Not giving to much information," she pauses for a moment then puts on a smug smile. "But I'm pretty sure this gift you gave me will do the trick." She smiled deviously. A shiver runs past my spine. Poor Lautner actually scratch that he deserves every bit of it. I have to pay him a visit soon…

"He told be Catherine's still alive and that she's after me and my love ones. I kept my guard up and kept a close eye on everything." I continue talking about the other major events until I get to Ellen.

"So yesterday I was on the Ellen show and during the break I heard some unflattering news." I stop and click the small play button hidden on the side of my ring as Ellen's voice booms into the atmosphere. Everybody listens carefully as the recording plays. Gasps fill the air as Ellen gets near the end. The recording finishes and a blanket of silence covers us.

"So the Director of the A.A.I.D. is…" Macey starts.

"Yep." I answered knowing what she was about to say.

"That's just- I mean…Wow." Grant shakes his head in a frustrated form. I nod. Zach is quiet I the corner masking his emotion, although I can see pain and worry in his eyes. He looked up at me, his piercing green eyes focused on me. The pain and worry is immediately replaced with love and affection, with a bit of protection. How I miss eyes. I look over at Bex to see her sending me bad glares, or should I say _death glares_.

"Bex are you –" I was cut of with her screaming at me.

"CAMMIE! DO YOU REALIZE IF YOU TOLD US THIS BEFORE EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN ALRIGHT! WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU KEEPING HUH? I MEAN I'M ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ALL OF THIS! I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU! BUT NOOOO CAMMIE MORGAN IS TO TOUGH, BRAVE, OVER PROTECTIVE, AND WHATEVER TO EVEN TELL HER FRIENDS OR BEST FRIENDS OR EVEN HER LOVE ONES! UGH! CAMMIE YOU REALLY JUST UGH! YOU CAN BE A BLOODY IDIOT AT TIMES!" She yells. She stops out of the room then sprits away.

"Bex wait!" I get up and run following her. The diary falls off my lap and lands with a thud on the floor.

"Bex come back!" I yell at her running to her. As I run out of the room I see my mother and Aunt Abby bend down and reach for it, Liam giving me an uneasy look. Oh great! Just wonderful! Can my life get any more complicated.

**A/N: Yes it short but I have good reason! One its now 3:46 am (I took a break writing I heart Harry Styles all over my friend, heehee). Two my friend currently woke up and is walking to the bathroom which mean any minute now I will die. **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T FOLLOWED MY STORY PLEASE SO BECAUSE I MIGTH UPDATE MORE THAN ONCE A DAY!**

**Oh no! My friend just screamed my name (Thank goodness my parents are sleeping downstairs). Ahhh! She's coming towards me! Oh no! jhdh fheiefiohw fiewhf whuugvb vb.**

**Hey it's me Cammie's little friend! She is currently in a bad position and I am sitting on her. Anyways what does she usually say,**

"**I love you guys. You're the best!" am I right?**

**Anyways did I tell you what her and Drew did? Okay so Drew and I are kind of rich and ehfieiqw;hfehf oh sorry about that, Cammie dear can be a naughty little child. Anyways they took her out to dinner, and me being Drew's sister was with them.**

**1. She drank that lemon stuff where you wash your hands in.**

**2. She was eating salad and when she went to put her fork in the salad the tomato popped and hit my dad's head! She was like ruby red and she felt so bad! **

**3. She fell on the sidewalk because of the elevation differences and Drew caught her. Oh my gosh I died laughing because she was like chocking on her words and was blushing so bad! Haha!**

**Now I'm going to post this on Fanfiction before she does since she has it already opened! Have a nice holiday!**

**-Alys**


	29. Kicking it Down

**A/N: Hey mates! HAPPY NEW YEAR (My time) and Happy NEW YEARS EVE FOR THE REST OF YOU! Okay, feel free to hunt me down with pitch forks and other weapons you crazy people have! So sorry for not updating! I had a wrist brace on because of my dear lovely friend Alys. Yes that conversation was real and yes she was typing my A/N. Ugh, then I almost burnt my kitchen down with my cousin… On the bright side we didn't and Alys and Drew were laughing there heads off so its all Goode! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers!**

**Dedication:**

**Gg(Guest)- My A/N was funny eh? At least you enjoyed it! Abby will probably be on fire and Rachel is probably going to be a wreck. I'm probably going to make a sequel of this story. Oh my gosh thank you so much! That compliment about my writing means so much! Yes that was my best friend typing. Yea she's pretty cool… sometimes. Thanks for the review!**

**Shout- Outs:**

**nira avalon- Glad you love it! I will! Thanks for the review!**

**Shimmery Diamond- Yes Grant can be very dumb. Haha thanks for the review!**

**i am the chameleon- Will do! Thanks for the review.**

**Guest- Of course!**

**Guest(2)- Awww thank you! They're going to be many Zammie moments!**

**TerryCherry- Mmm dramatic it was. Yes, you are pretty funny!**

**Bookworm1141- Haha 'feisty'! I love that and yes it is going to be feisty.**

**ForeverAndAlways- I promise- Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was entertaining! **

**BellaGoode- Thank you so much! Yes Bex has a temper, but we love her!**

**Gabby22- Oh my gosh! I'm glad you review for my story! You have no idea how much that means to me! Haha glad you thought it was funny! Yes she's a Directioner… A very annoying one.**

**born athlete- Ugh you too! Everybody is saying I hope your future dates go well but I don't think Drew likes me. Yes, there will **_**probably **_**be a showdown type thing but I'm not sure. Oh stupid me! I said diary instead of journal! I'll fix that now! Thanks for the review and have a nice 2013!**

**Uknowiloveu- Merry (late) Christmas to you too! Yes, I'm from Australia. Haha if you live in London I'm guessing since 12:42 PM it's probably 2:42 AM right? I'm trying to calculate it in my head from past visits. You are special and you should always feel that way! Yea, well I don't feel sorry for her. Louis has nice eyes. Okay bad guys: O.O.A., Matthew Morgan (supposedly not sure about future yet), Catherine Goode, Ella Solomon (supposedly not sure yet), Taylor Lautner(supposedly again not sure), Ellen, and I think that's it so far. I'll go back in the story for you and tell you later. Have a great 2013!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Yea we're like sisters! Yea she does doesn't she… Yea Joe doesn't have a bright future ahead in this chapter, his fault for being naughty. Thanks for the review!**

**truesoul10- I'm so sorry your best friend moved away! I would cry my heart out if that happened me, actually that's happened many times but not to my #1 best friends! Yes! I was thinking the same thing, they need to go on Dr. Phil! Haha I laughed when you said A.A.I.D. sounds like a disease! I might add that in my story and give you credit for it! Glad I made you laugh and thanks for the review!**

**preunka- That is cool! Thanks for the review.**

**WannabeGallagher- Okay before I start, I have to say Rebellious is absolutely amazing! I did a similar story in English, except it didn't involve spies…. And the girl was anorexic… And it wasn't as amazing as yours… And there's no Zach Goode :(. Haha that period by my sad face makes it look like it has a dimple or crying! Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 40:**

**Cammie's P.O.V**

_Previously (__**A/N: For you TerryCherry!**__):_

_"CAMMIE! DO YOU REALIZE IF YOU TOLD US THIS BEFORE EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN ALRIGHT! WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU KEEPING HUH? I MEAN I'M ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ALL OF THIS! I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU! BUT NOOOO CAMMIE MORGAN IS TO TOUGH, BRAVE, OVER PROTECTIVE, AND WHATEVER TO EVEN TELL HER FRIENDS OR BEST FRIENDS OR EVEN HER LOVE ONES! UGH! CAMMIE YOU REALLY JUST UGH! YOU CAN BE A BLOODY IDIOT AT TIMES!" She yells. She stops out of the room then sprits away._

_"Bex wait!" I get up and run following her. The journal falls off my lap and lands with a thud on the floor._

_"Bex come back!" I yell at her running to her. As I run out of the room I see my mother and Aunt Abby bend down and reach for it, Liam giving me an uneasy look. Oh great! Just wonderful! Can my life get any more complicated?_

My heart bangs against my chest as I run after Bex. She runs into our dorm and slams the door close. I bang my fists against it yelling at her,

"Bex open the door!" I shout. She yells something back at me in an angry tone. I step back and sigh, slouching a bit. Suddenly I straighten up again and perk up. I look at the door saying a silent sorry and praying to God that I wouldn't hurt anything doing this. I take a deep breath and kick the door down. I smile in satisfaction as I walk on top of the door and stepped off putting my Morgan glare mixed with the snooty Gallagher glare on my face. I turn around on my heel and pick the door trying to set it back into place as much as possible for privacy. I fail miserably since there's a huge hole in the middle of it and the sides got damaged as it crumpled back on the floor leaving dust particles roaming the air. I cough and wave my hand in the air as I step over the broken pieces of the door. I compose myself and put my glare back on, marching over to Bex.

"Rebecca Baxter! Listen to me!" I grab her shoulders and shake her a bit, still keeping my hands on her shoulders. She winced at me since I called her by her first name but let it go. "Do you not realize that they could have killed you! Do you not realize that I was doing this to protect you and the others? Huh _Rebecca?_ Did you know I figured out that my own father is the A.A.I.D. Director?" I paused a bit as tears started filling my eyes. I can feel my chin quiver a bit as I focus my gaze on her, her expression full of shock.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BEX! THAT MEANS CATHERINE IS MY DAD'S WIFE! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL! YOU KNOW SOMETIMES I THINK ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME 'CAMMIE YOUR DAD WOULD HAVE BEEN SO PROUD OF YOU', SOMETIMES I THINK ALL OF THOSE WERE JUST JOKES! MY DAD COULDN'T CARE LESS! AND I FOUND OUT THAT JOE SOLOMON HAD A DAUGHTER WITH, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS… CATHERINE! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? TO HAVE YOUR DAD'S GOAL IN LIFE TO KILL THEIR OWN DAUGHTER! HUH BEX! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEEL?" I had let go of her shoulders and now they were near my side clutched up in fists. I was full on crying now and I was letting all my feeling go. So much for privacy…

"Cammie I- I mean- What? I'm so sorry." She spluttered embracing me in a hug. I crashed into her arms as she murmured soothing things and brushed my hair with her gentle hands. We gently squatted onto the ground and she rocked me gently, continuing the soothing words.

"I'm so sorry Cammie." She apologized crying with me. Whenever I got really emotional alone with Bex she would always cry with me, and this was one of those emotion moments.

_Calm down Cammie. Compose yourself Cam. Be strong, you have to tell this news to the others too._

My conscience was being smart so I controlled my sobs and composed myself, wiping away excess tears that fell. I sniffled and looked up at Bex nodding at her. She nodded knowing my sign to get up and walk back at the others. I got up from the floor with her and walked into the bathroom.

I reapplied my make-up touching up on my mascara and lip-gloss. I sigh heavily and walk out looping my arm into Bex's. She gives me a small smile and we strut back to my mothers office. About 300 feet away from her door, I hear howling and somebody trying to kill somebody violently (trust me I know the sound, I remember it when I was being tortured my the Circle). Bex and I look at each other and separate our arms, running to my mother office to see an unpleasant sight.

My mother was on the couch bawling, Grant rubbing circles on her back as she howls and says some colorful words in German. Grant looks like he want to kill somebody. Liam is in the middle of Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon, while Zach is trying to pull Abby away from Joe. Macey and Nick are discussing something in the corner holding a piece of paper and glancing at the others monitoring them in a way. Liz and Jonas are examining the journal, feeling the piece of paper and writing notes.

Well, I'm guessing they saw the diary… This is going well.

"GUYS STOP IT!" I Shout. Everybody stops what their doing and the only sounds are everybody's breathing, my heavy breathing, and my mother's sniffling and hiccupping. I sigh and plop on the couch next to my mother.

"Okay so we found some things out and- " I was cut of by Abby.

"AND THAT SON OF A (Place colorful 'b' word here…thank you) SLEPT WITH THAT WOMEN! JOE WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?" Abby demanded. If looks could kill Joe would have been long gone.

"Abby! I was with the Circle then, I didn't know Matt was there, and I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD A DAUGHTER!" He replied. Abby shut up and mumbled a sorry, but this argument was not over. Abby was still sending him daggers.

"Mom I'm so sorry." I whispered, silent hot tears cascading down my cheeks. Grant was crying too and he mumbled a death threat to our dad under his breath. I walked out of the room a moment to get some air. Heavy footsteps could be heard from behind me and I turned around to meet my favorite eyes.

Zach.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry about all this, and you know me being your… step-brother." He told me, but continued on.

"Cammie I- I don't think this is adding up right. I vaguely remember my mother talking about a mind controlling device and I think…" He trailed off knowing that I was getting the picture. I still hated him, but deep down I still loved him and I knew that. Aside from that though I was all ears on what he had to say because I 100 percent agreed with him something isn't right in this picture, and I was going to find out.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. HAVE A WONDERFUL 2013 AND I HOPE IT WILL BE BETTER THAN 2012!**

**IMPORTANT: 1. Many viewers have asked if Zammie will come back together and here's a little hint… Yes. Though let me do my writing because I promise, and I mean I PROMISE, it will all come together.**

**2. I AM POSTING A NEW STORY AS OF TOMORROW! It will be called 'Advice From a Gallagher Girl' or something to that effect. It will be my advice column.**

**Thank you, and have a great day/night/morning!**

** .**


	30. Macey

**A/N: Hey mates! WARNING: This chapter might be a little short, not sure because I have to go and help my mum. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! **_**Oh and how was your New Year's**_**? I was in Sydney! Haha a lot of stuff happened there that I might tell later.**

**Dedication:**

**born athlete- I'm so glad you reviewed even though you had to go! That like made my day! Yay for the gang! Yes, who doesn't love reading drama! Yea, I guess I have to remind myself that… Aww thanks! Love you too (friend way)! Thanks for the review!**

**TerryCherry: My New Year was hectic but great! Aww! I made you cry! I know that sounds mean, but I'm glad I did because I'm not good at emotion.**

**Uknowiloveu- Yea! This girl updated! Yea, they are, but violent friends are cool! Yea, we always LAUGH! Friendship moments are the best aren't they? Yep, but Zammie might not be 'Zammie Zammie' for a while. LOL they are damn amazing eyes! Aww thank you! I should have it up tomorrow since I forgot to save it… Thanks for the review!**

**Shimmery- Diamond- I know right! Rachel must feel awful! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- I love the word awesome too! Thanks for the review!**

**truesoul10- Ew I know, dating your step brother! I would never do that! Of course I would credit you! Thanks for the review!**

**WannabeGallagher- Thanks! Hope you like the update!  
**

**NoteTheSarcasm6- Yay Zammie! Though 'Zammie Zammie' might not be until the end. Yea, who didn't hate Zach? But Cammie should have listened to him…. Tsk, tsk. Thanks for the review!**

**Gg(Guest)- Glad you liked it! Shh don't tell but I'm pretty sure you're going to be right! As for what's next, you must read! I LOVE ICE SKATING! I know I act like a little girl too! Thanks for the review!**

**Think that's it! Just review or PM me if I didn't get you on the list!**

**IMPORTANT: I MIGHT RUSH THIS A BIT, BUT I REALLY WANT TO END THIS STORY SOON SO I CAN FINISH MY OTHER STORIES AND MAKE THE SEQUEAL TO THIS! JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW!**

**Chapter 41:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_Previously On Actor Actress Intelligence Division (__**A/N: Haha Actors/Actress! I did it like a television show! You thought that was lame right?**__)_

_"Mom I'm so sorry." I whispered, silent hot tears cascading down my cheeks. Grant was crying too and he mumbled a death threat to our dad under his breath. I walked out of the room a moment to get some air. Heavy footsteps could be heard from behind me and I turned around to meet my favorite eyes._

_Zach._

_"Cammie, I'm so sorry about all this, and you know me being your… step-brother." He told me, but continued on._

_"Cammie I- I don't think this is adding up right. I vaguely remember my mother talking about a mind controlling device and I think…" He trailed off knowing that I was getting the picture. I still hated him, but deep down I still loved him and I knew that. Aside from that though I was all ears on what he had to say because I, 100 percent agreed with him something isn't right in this picture, and I was going to find out__._

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"What do you mean? I AM GOING TO GET THOSE SHOES! If _the _Macey McHenry doesn't get a phone call in the next fifteen minutes saying that I'm going to own those shoes, I will not only fire you, but hunt you down! Oh and not to mention I will knock your building down! And you better hope God will be on your side that day! Ugh!" Macey shouted marching into my mother's office, her heels clanking loudly with a look on her face that was between determination and anger.

Speaking of which, my mother is on the couch, moping around stuffing tissues up her nose and blowing dramatic mucus into her tissue. Her eyes and lower eyelids are red along with her nose. Her hair looking like a bird nest. She gets up and drags herself to her desk moaning and crying every time she see's a picture of my dad- I mean Matthew Morgan- I will no longer call him dad. Grant and I have taken turns and even come together in my mother's office to help her, but Aunt Abby said she needed some space to clear up her mind, so we followed and left her alone for a bit.

Anyways, we are currently in my mother's office discussing a plan to somehow shut down the OOA and the A.A.I.D. I have contacted some celebrities I know along with Taylor, Selena, and Lindsay. We should be getting together soon.

As for the meeting so far… not going to well.

"So, looks like McHenry is in a bad mood." Zach smirked. Oh how I missed his smirk.

"Shut up Goode!" Macey wacked him on the back of his head and plopped down on her chair, crossing her arms and huffing. I rolled my eyes and then focused on my attention back to my mother.

"How you doing mom? Feeling better?" Okay so it's not the worst thing to say, but what am I going to tell her, 'Hey mom! Are you getting over the fact that your husband married the person who wanted to kill me, and is currently joining her side!' I mean seriously I'm trying!

"I feel awful!" She blew her nose dramatically. Okay honestly is a start… did I mention she's still wearing her plaid pajama pants and a old T-Shirt.

"Rach! You need to put yourself together! If you want to stop all of this you need to put that aside! Plus, Zach even said he could be under Catherine's control so don't worry about it." Abby assured. She was currently five chairs away from Joe shooting occasional daggers at him every thirty seconds. You should of seen her after the whole 'I told the truth' thing. We all literally thought Joe was going to die.

"What are you saying Abigail! Do you not see that you are upset too! Look at Joe and you." My mother countered, her voice rising.

"Don't you dare go their Rachel!" Abby fired back.

"Make me!" My mother countered again. They both leaped out of their chairs and started shoving each other and yelling.

"Noyesjoeandyoumatthewgetover it!yeawellhesleptwithawith!somyhusbandistryingtokillmea ndespeciallyhisdaughter-"

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS! DO YOU WANT TO STOP THIS OR NOT!" I cut them off leaping out of my chair, my patience boiling. Zach put a gentle hand on my arm and I relaxed sitting down again. Liam shot him a look, and if the look could kill Zach would have been long gone.

"Sorry." Aunt Abby and my mother mumbled sitting down again. Joe shook his head and Aunt Abby shot him a look. I shot Aunt Abby a look right back and she immediately stopped and listened to our conversation. Nobody messes with a spy/celebrity who knows more languages and moves than a trained operative of the C.I.A.

"Okay um so what's the plan?" Liz asked nervously.

"Well first we need to research the OOA and A.A.I.D. background and Liz, maybe you could hack the OOA to see who the members are." I started. Liz grabbed her laptop and set it on her lap. She got 10 new laptops since the incident with hacking the A.A.I.D. occurred. She smiled showing that she was prepared. I smiled back and Joe decided to speak.

"Cammie, you need to act as normal as possible, as if nothings wrong. Got it?" Joe asked. I nodded and answered.

"Got it Joe."

"Ms. Morgan I know this might be hard for you, but maybe you could look back at old pictures and files involving Matthew to see if we can find anything." Zach suggested, sympathy and determination in his eyes. My mother nodded weakly and Zach reached across the desk at grab her hand, holding it in his.

"It'll be okay Rachel. We will stop this and it will be okay, I promise." Zach told her looking at her straight in the eye. Aw, that's so sweet!

"I know Zach, I trust you." She smiled. I looked over at Liam to see him roll his eyes.

"Okay, lets get started! Rachel, Mace, Nick, and Grant with pictures, Jonas and Liz for hacking, and Bex, Liam, make sure nobody kills anyone and help with both sides while Cam and I go and research this mind controlling device that has a high possibility to exist." Zach demanded. He grabbed my hand and walked out of the door.

This should be fun.

**A/N: This was a FILLER but HUGE surprises to come! Please review! The more reviews the longer the chapters! Thank you!  
**

**OH AND I DON'T HAVE MY NEW STORY BECAUSE I CLOSED THE DOC WITHOUT SAVING! Should be up tomorrow!**


	31. Hidden Links

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was typing my new chapter when I looked up so see my laptop was on the verge to dying. So naturally I grabbed the charger and charged it. You see have a MacBook Pro, and to charge it there is like white box thing where you get the energy to charge it and the charger burned so I was stuck with a dead laptop! So I had to retype it since I was stupid and didn't save it. Anyways thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! **

**Dedication:**

**TerryCherry: Hmm will this be good? Haha glad you liked the whole 'previously' thing! Thanks for the continuous support!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**truesoul10- You never know, Zammie could still in, just keep reading! Thanks for the review!**

**BellaGoode- Ooooo! Alone time it is! Thanks for the review and glad you love it!**

**i am the chameleon- Of course I will and thanks for the review!**

**Uknowiloveu- Ahhh yes, McHenry struttin her stuff and doing what she does best… getting what she wants. Ahhh, the advantages of being the senators daughter. Aw thanks for thinking the 'previously' thing was cool! Thanks for the review!**

**misticalangel101- Glad you think it's funny! Yep Liam and Zach war going on here! Thanks for the review!**

**Stellachong- Wow thank you so much for that compliment! I'm glad you think it's thrilling! Yes, who will get Cammie? **

**xXxGGirlxXx- Oooo! Some Zammie indeed! Oooo Liam jealous! Thanks for the review, love hearing from you!**

**Gg(Guest)- Lucky! You know how to twirl! I can do a lot of things, but twirling… not so much. Drew, Kyle (Alys's other brother), Jordan, and my two other friends tried to teach me… I'm a work in progress…. A very slow progress… Who is going to get Cammie? Will Liam do something stupid? Yes Liam is very jealous! **

**I think that's it! Review or PM me if I don't have you!**

**IMPORTANT: I did something I never do… I read this story. I realized that I have a lot of time skips so this being said, the gang is 19-20 now. I'll explain in this chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 42:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_Previously on Actors Actress Intelligence Division:_

When we last left Actors Actress Intelligence Division we saw heat rise

"_Ms. Morgan I know this might be hard for you, but maybe you could look back at old pictures and files involving Matthew to see if we can find anything." Zach suggested, sympathy and determination in his eyes._

"_I know Zach, I trust you." She smiled. I looked over at Liam to see him roll his eyes._

Temper Tantrums

"_What do you mean? I AM GOING TO GET THOSE SHOES! If the Macey McHenry doesn't get a phone call in the next fifteen minutes saying that I'm going to own those shoes, I will not only fire you, but hunt you down! Oh and not to mention I will knock your building down! And you better hope God will be on your side that day! Ugh!" Macey shouted marching into my mother's office, her heels clanking loudly with a look on her face that was between determination and anger._

"_Noyesjoeandyoumatthewgetover it!yeawellhesleptwithawith!somyhusbandistryingtokillmea ndespeciallyhisdaughter-"_

"_ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS! DO YOU WANT TO STOP THIS OR NOT!"_

Control Take over

_"Okay, lets get started! Rachel, Mace, Nick, and Grant with pictures, Jonas and Liz for hacking, and Bex, Liam, make sure nobody kills anyone and help with both sides while Cam and I go and research this mind controlling device that has a high possibility to exist." Zach demanded._

And Jealously Rise

_He grabbed my hand and walked out of the door._

_I looked over at Liam to see him roll his eyes._

**A/N: This acting thing has really gone through my head here.**

"Pull that box out for me please Zach." I told him. We got in an elevator and went to Sub-Level 3 to research if there really is such thing as a mind- controlling device. I hope with all my heart there was, because if not my dad will be dead before he could even say 'stop'. Actually I will still kill him a bit even if he wasn't mind controlled. He pulled the box off the shelf, his perfect muscles flexing.

_Stop looking Cam! Stop looking at his define sexy tan muscles! It's not good for your brain!_

He sets the box on the ground (**A/N: Imagine Cammie looking like Lilly Collins in **_**Abduction**_** even though I totally messed up on her look on previous chapters I will edit those**) and I bend down on my knees and tuck a strip of my hair behind my ear. I tuck in my necklace into my shirt and focus on the box. Zach pulls out some files and spreads them on the ground. I sigh and one by one I grab and look through them. It was silent, and not the comfortable silent. It's called the awkward silence. My eyes scan the papers and I pick up something that might me useful. I read it thoroughly. It talked about Circle bases and where some undercover ones might be located at.

"Hey Zach look at this." I pass him the paper and he clutches it as he reads it. His green orbs scan the paper slowly. A smile tugs up on his face and he says a quick 'Nice Cammie'. I smile a thank you and we go back to researching. Ten minutes of pointless boring researching later we come to the conclusion that we weren't going to find anything here.

"Um how about we go to my old dorm when we used to go to Gallagher? My mom says nobody uses that room. Liz still has her old laptops there. We could use those it search the mind controller thingy." I suggest. He smirks and nods. We graduated last year and the gang are here because nobody's home for Christmas and New Year's in their family, so they came here for now.

I roll up the piece of paper and stick it in my back pocket getting up and walking to my old dorm with Zach. His hand brushes against mine and I can feel my cheeks get hot but I back away a bit and he does too.

()()()

I go on the A.A.I.D. website and we search the mind controlling. Zach's fingers tap the keys as he types quickly. He clicks the enter button, and a ton of links pop on the screen. Zach smirks and we both raise one of our eyebrows. His finger scrolls the mouse over to side and he clicks the 'down' on it slowly reading the summaries of each title. After scrolling for five minutes my eyes glance over to an interesting title and I start to read it.

_M.C.D. (Mind Controlling Device) 1000 56% More Effected Mind Controller:_

_COC leader Catherine Goode invented device on 13/5/06… Inventor Catherine Goode used specialized… Last use unknown…_

The summary was broken apart but gave me an idea. I pointed to the link and looked at Zach, my hair swaying, some stray pieces falling and framing my face.

"Zach click that one!" I told him. He looked at me a second longer than usual but then focused back to the screen. Zach scrolled the mouse over to the link and clicked on it.

"Oh my gosh." I stated looking at the screen.

**Chapter 43:**

**Liam's P.O.V:**

I look around and take in my surroundings. Ms. Morgan is still mourning about her husband. Liz and Jonas look like they're going to burn a hole in their laptops from hacking so much. Bex is patrolling the side where Grant is. I look over at him. He sends worried glances to his mother and stuffs some Tim Tams into his mouth keeping himself occupied while he searched through the pictures. All of the sudden Macey's phone alarm went off for the 15 minutes and her face look deadly. I feel bad for the show company. It's been fifteen minutes and they never called. I'm pretty sure she gave them an extra minute too. She snatched her phone and started dialing numbers furiously and stuck the phone to her ear. She excused herself and marched out of the room shouting.

My mind drifts off to Cammie and Zach.

Zach.

I've always hated that name. I hate the name Zach and I hate the full name, 'Zachary'. I hate how he makes Cammie blush and the way he smirks. I practice smirking in the mirror and it doesn't nearly come out as nice as his. So naturally I hate the name even more than before. I just realized that, that whole thing sounded really girly but I don't care.

I don't care that they're step- siblings because deep down I know Cammie still loves him more than me. I also know if Catherine mind-controlled Matthew that they wouldn't be step- siblings because they never really married.

Which leads to one conclusion:

Cammie will be mine, even if that means spending my whole life with her.

**A/N: Short but I PROMISE there will be really good twists coming **_**really, really, **_**soon!**


	32. Goodeness

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! AHHHHH!Thank you so, so, so, so, much! Oh my gosh you have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you for all the favorites and followers too!**

**Dedication:**

**JessRobStar- First off I want to say (or uh type) that what you said about my fanfic mad my entire day! Thank you so much for reading it! I love your writing too! Glad you are loving it and thank you for the review.**

**Shout- Outs:**

**truesoul10- So no Chameleon for you huh? Haha that's okay it will all fall into place! Thanks for the review!**

**DreamingOnACloud- Hmmm you are very smart so keep reading! Haha I love when you said 'Zammie- wired brain'. I like died! No, no, I love when my reviewers ramble and be random! Glad you like my fanfic so far! Thanks for the review!**

**born athlete- Oh my gosh don't worry about it! I knew you would have reviewed anyways! Haha, yes I am Aussie. Cool your British! Lucky! YAY Zammie! Haha 'super evil Liam' I loved that! It's okay it's the mean kind of funny that you use with your friends so it's all good! Sorry that your confused but I'll try to make the time skips more clear.**

**TerryCherry- Haha I say 'oh poop' (or 'oh poo') all the time! Glad you still thought it was a good chapter! You'll see what I mean for the last sentence and it's okay 'none taken'. Thanks for the review!**

**Shimmery-Diamond- Glad you like the previous thingy! No problem and thanks for the review! **

**Uknowiloveu- Haha yes Liam Hemsworth is jealous. What did Cammie find? Ahh I do too, never mess with a McHenry. Thanks I'm glad you loved the previously thing! Thanks for the review!**

**misticalangel101- Things are heating up, tension is rising, and war is starting! That's funny I was going to use those for my previously for next chapter! Zammie will come, I promise! Thanks for the review!**

**Gg(Guest)- He does sound creepy! Hmm maybe he might kill someone, but who? Okay thanks I will try that tip! Thanks for the review!**

**stellaningxin- Glad you love it, and sorry it's not long enough, I'm really busy so I'm squeezing this in! Thanks for the review!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Hahah I will! Will she be his?... I know I wished I looked like Lily Collins too! What did they find out? Thanks for the review!**

**I think that's it! If not, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 44:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_Previously on __Actors Actress Intelligence Division _

When we last left off, jealously and possession occurred

_I don't care that they're step- siblings because deep down I know Cammie still loves him more than me. I also know if Catherine mind-controlled Matthew that they wouldn't be step- siblings because they never really married._

_Which leads to one conclusion:_

_Cammie will be mine, even if that means spending my whole life with her._

Mysterious started to unravel

_"Zach click that one!" I told him. He looked at me a second longer than usual but then focused back to the screen. Zach scrolled the mouse over to the link and clicked on it._

_"Oh my gosh." I stated looking at the screen_.

And distractions occurred

_He pulled the box off the shelf, his perfect muscles flexing._

_Stop looking Cam! Stop looking at his define sexy tan muscles! It's not good for your brain!_

I stare at the screen mesmerized at all the words. I'm suddenly in a trance as I read the words of the M.C.D.

I'm awaken by my trance by something that sounds like Macey McHenry screaming and tapping her heels loudly in the halls screaming something about ripping heads off and giving somebody a make-over gone wrong permanent look. I looked at Zach and he smirked.

"McHenry." He simply stated and I nodded focusing my face back to the screen.

"Zach, is there anyway we could hack into the A.A.I.D. page that your mom uses or should I say Catherine's page to see if we could hack any pictures about the M.C.D. being used?" I questioned. He smirked.

"Of course Gallagher Girl. I'm a Goode, I can do anything." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, leaning against the desk.

"Oh really?" I say.

"Of course Gallagher Girl."

"Hm well Zach, I'm stumped. How could you even do this if it took you like forever to even hack in the A.A.I.D. in the first place, and then suddenly find out that they kick you out 30 seconds later, leaving you with a burnt laptop. So Zachary, please explain this to me." I smirk his smirk and annoyance flashes his eyes for a split second before he smirks and leans back into his chair.

"You see Gallagher Girl, my uh Goodeness wasn't very high that day." He explains. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Your Goodeness?" I ask holding in my laugh.

"Yes Gallagher Girl, my 'Goodeness'." He smirks his stupid hot smirk and I can't help but laugh again at his attempt. I compose myself and stand back up since I was on the floor laughing.

"Ohhh," I swipe the top of my hand to my forehead and continue, "Okay Zach lets get started." I turn the laptop around facing myself and start hacking into the system. Zach stares at me, amusement in his eyes. Within five minutes I hack into it, but it needs a special five letter PIN to get in fully. I groan as I try to hack into it. Zach rolls his eyes and grabs the sides of the laptop and turns it, facing it to himself. He enters the five- digit letter PIN and smirks.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm just that Goode."

"Goode huh? Well that is very wei-," I pause for a second then it clicks, "Wait a sec. Goode! G-O-O-D-E!" I exclaim counting on my fingers.

"That's right Gallagher Girl." He smirks. I scowl.

"Well that's a stupid PIN." I say.

"Well it stumped you didn't it?" He smirked. I slap his arm playfully.

"Shut-up Goode." I growl. He smiles in satisfaction.

"Okay, let's see here." I press a few buttons and the screen starts to load. I click in her privacy section and a gazillion pictures start to load. I scroll down, my eyes scanning the pages along with Zach. Suddenly, Zach and I lean towards the desk as we see an interesting picture.

"Oh my gosh! That's your mom using the M.C.D. on my dad! Zach that means my dad never actually married your mom!" I exclaim happily. Zach and I grab the laptop and run back to my mother's office, smiles on our faces.

()()()

"MOM! MOM!" I run in, a smile plastered on my face. My mom sniffles as she turns around to see me. I shove the laptop in her face, and a HUGE smile forms on her face. Everybody crowds around the laptop and examines the pictures. Gasps fill the air along with relieved looks and sighs.

"Thank god!" Abby shouted smiling.

"Okay, now for 'Step 2.', we need to get Matt back. Like I said Cammie, you need to act as normal as possible for now, while we make up a plan okay? So what do you have to do?" Joe asked.

"Uh, I have to do a music video tomorrow, another music video the two days after tomorrow, and a concert a day after the second music video in Washington DC." I answer. Joe nods and smiles.

"Okay Cammie do those, after that we can go straight into the plan okay?" Joe says. I answer with an 'okay', and after endless hours of chatting we all go our separate ways.

I'm supposed to do a music video for my song 'Holy Ground'. It's going to be at the mall in DC where Zach and I met. It's going to be shot in the elevator and the other places where he followed me to the exhibit. Then I need to do a 'Story of Us' music video in our own Gallagher Library about Zach and I's break up. Ughhh! This is going to be a tiring week.

**_Time Skip Concert_ (A/N: Like I said I love this Fanfic, but I want to get it over with so I will go over the music video stuff later, it will be mentioned in the chapter to come.)**

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE!" The crowd chants as I stand backstage getting final make-up on. The gang and co. came with and are backstage with me.

"You're on in 2 Cammie." Somebody tells me. I say a quick thanks and I start hanging out and jumping up and down to get rid of my nerves. I drink some of my cold water and walk up on stage. The crowd roars and shake their posters and scream. I grab the mic.

"So how's everybody doing tonight?" I ask. The crowd cheers and screams in happiness and a genuine smile instantly forms on my face.

"That's amazing! Let's kick off the night with some dancing music!" I shout as I start to sing Die Young (**A/N: Haha it goes from Taylor to Ke$ha!**). I sing The On That Got Away, I Knew You Were Trouble, Landfill, Part of Me, Pound The Alarm, 22, and Try until I was interrupted with Liam coming on stage. The crowd starts to scream in excitement as I walk over to him and hug him. I peck him quick on the lips. We walk back over to the mic and Liam grabs it.

"Hey guys! As you know it's Cammie's birthday," I blush as he continues, "And now she's 20! So with that being said," He pauses looking at me and continues. "Cammie, I just want to say that you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Your, funny, nice, creative, and wonderful." I can feel myself blush. Then suddenly he bends down on one knee and grabs a velvet box from his pocket and opens it. The crowd is wild. I instantly put my hand to my mouth in shock.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?" He asks. He then mumbles something about being together forever since the whole OOA incident , but only a spy could hear that. I don't know what makes me do it, but I nod and yell a yes.

**A/N: Ooooo! DON'T WORRY IT WILL ALL GO INTO PLACE! MORE TWISTS TO COME!**


	33. Putting Forward

**A/N: Hellooooo! I'm back! Haha thank you so, so, so, so, much for all the reviews, followers, and favorites! So you guys are really mad at me huh? Yea I thought so…. on with the Author's Note.**

**Dedication:**

**DreamingOnACloud- First off I love how you randomly talk and ask questions and I love how your reviews are sooooooo long! Haha yes, people that speak a different languages agree! Haha I know, which jerk let Liam on stage? Oh my gosh, thanks for calling my story superb! That's okay at least you're reviewing now! Okay I will eat a blueberry crumpet and coffee! Okh and Cammie found out her dad works for the OOA and is the Director recently, and you'll find out why she didn't recognize him. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Kitty-Kat(Guest)- Haha, thanks for the review!**

**WannabeGallagher- Thanks! Oh and thank you for the review!**

**Uknowiloveu- Haha you sound like you're life is over! Haha 'Goodeness'! Who doesn't love ****Die Young? ****Thanks for the review!**

**born athlete- Haha you sound like you're going to die right now! Breathe born athlete! Breathe! Yea its sunny but I live in Brisbane and it rains a lot!**

**misticalangel101- Yes we love Zammie but something happened! Hmm was it pressure… or was it reality? Thanks for the review!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Yes you are psychic! Haha! How is Zach going to react? Thanks for the review!**

**TerryCherry- HAHA! I love when you jam all the words together when you freak out! Thanks for the review!**

**Gg(Guest)- I know I was speechless too! Hmm what will Zach say…. And did Liam really do that for Zach to back off? Thanks for the review!**

**NoteTheSacrasm6(Guest)- I'm sooooo glad you're excited! That means so much to me that you're saying that my story is very unique! Hmmm how will they react to the engagement? Thanks for the review!**

**JessRobStar- Yea, I'm pretty sure everybody hates Liam right now… Nice PMing you! Your stories are ah mazing too! Thanks for the review!**

**Shimmery-Diamond- I laughed so hard when you said 'cheap replacement knockoff of Zachary Goode,'! Thanks for the review!**

**pkm597- Aw thanks! You'll be surprised about his reaction! Thanks for the review.**

**i am the chameleon- As always! Thanks for the review!**

**BellaGoode- Yay! So glad your back! Glad you think the twist was big! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Think that's it, and if not you know the drill!**

**Chapter 44:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The crowd irrupted into a huge applause and started blowing whistles at Liam and I. I waved at them and grabbed the mic saying a final goodnight. Liam looped his arm around mine and escorted me backstage to meet three ecstatic friends that also showed the 'you hurt her and your dead' face, a deadly Solomon, a half deadly Aunt Abby and mum, and three deadly boys, not to mention the endless fit of screams from my fans in the background.

"Ekkkk! Cam!" My three best friends ran over to me and hugged me tightly, smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys! How are-," I was cut off by Macey grabbing my hand. The three of them examined my ring.

"Nice choice, but it doesn't seem you." My friends told me. I shrugged.

"I guess it just shows that I'm his…" I tried explaining. We talked for a bit until I walked over to the rest of the family.

"Cammie!" My mother hugged me.

"Congrats kiddo!" She exclaimed.

"Hey squirt!" Abby hugged me and examined my ring with my mother saying the same thing that the girls said, me replying with the same thing. I walked over to the boys who just finished saying something to Liam. Grant ran over to me and hugged me.

"Can I talk to you Cam?" He asked.

"Yea sure Grant." I smiled and put my arm around my waist and he did the same. We walked over to the side.

"Cam, I love you and I'm only telling you this because I love you," He started looking me straight in the eye. I smiles tugged on my lips.

"Of course, I love you too." I replied. He smiled.

"Cam, I uh- I don't think he's right for you." He said. I looked at him for a moment, and then answered.

"Grant… I really like him and if something goes wrong you can be the first one to beat him up along with the rest. I promise. And I'm happy that you love me that much to tell me that." I answered looking into his eyes that were a tad bit darker than mine. He examined me for a moment then answered.

"I'm glad you say that Cammie, but can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure Grant, go right ahead."

"Cam do you just really like him? Or do you love him?" I gulped and looked up at him. I didn't say anything, my brain felt clouded and cluttered by his question. He turned around on his heel and walked away leaving me hanging.

I walked away from the corner and back by my friends who were talking to each other.

"Hey Cam! Ready to go?" Macey questioned. I nodded and we left getting into the limo.

Liam got an emergency call from his brother Chris saying that their daughter India Rose was sick and they needed Liam. They invited me to come, but I said no. I told Liam we should surprise them tomorrow morning and he agreed to that, so we went our own separate ways.

I sighed as I closes the limo door and plopped into the seat, running my hands through my hair.

"Tough night Cam?" Nick asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. There was a girl in the front row and she throw her retainer at me to sign it. I know it was rude to do this but I just 'accidently' kicked it back to her- and do you know what she did? She said in quote 'CAMMIE MORGAN'S BOOT HIT MY RETAINER!' and then she stuck it in her mouth!" I explained. A fit of giggles and chuckles filled the limo.

"Ew Cam! That must have been really gross!" Liz giggles. I nodded and slouched back into my seat while everybody else chuckled…. except Zach.

His mint green orbs pierced into my sapphire ones. They were clouded with love, pain, regret, and anger. I winced and turned to my head to the frost window. It was getting dark… really dark. I tried to enjoy the last bits of sundown but I just couldn't get Zach's face out of my face.

Soon we reached home and we exited the limo. I was grabbing my luggage out when Zach went in front of me and grabbed them for me.

"I got it." He told me grabbing my luggage.

"Thanks Zach." I told him smiling.

"Cam," Zach started. He waited for everybody else to leave the entrance of Gallagher until he started speaking again.

"I'm happy for you, I really am but," he paused and looked at me straight in the eye. "Are you sure he's the one for you? Did you notice when he gave you the ring on the stage he said your 20th birthday instead of your 19th birthday." Zach explained.

I was dumbstruck. Did he really say that? I looked up at Zach and answered.

"Oh." I stated pathetically. _Really Cam! You just say 'oh'. Ugh Bex was right, I can be a bloody idiot!_

He studied me for a moment before speaking.

"You know what Cam? I thought after I cleared that thing with Tina with you, and hanging out with you, I thought that you would realize how much I needed you and how much you needed me. Listen Liam seems like a good guy, but there's just something about the two of you together that doesn't add up. HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU CAM!" His voice raised a few octaves but I just stood there listened. It was true, he cleared the Tina thing and I believed him. He rubbed his temples stressfully and looked up at me.

"Cam I really like you. No, I love you. With all my heart and I would give anything to change the past." He explained and you know what I do? I just stand there like an idiot. He shakes his head and walks away.

"Zach wait!" I call after him.

"I-I-I mean, it's just that- I um…" I stutter he turns back around, pain and sadness crossing his eyes.

"I love you too." I whisper, and I know he heard it.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I'm in Sydney again and we have that whole 'fire thing' going on. It's horrible! Fires are occurring left and right! We were in the upper 40's (Celsius)! That's anywhere from 104-130 degrees! Sometimes even in the 50's! They actually had to add more colors to the radar system since we were that high here in Australia! I'm going back home soon, but they said soon Brisbane's going to be the same! Ahhhh! Anyways review because they make my day!**

**Have a great day/night/morning!**


	34. Soul Mates?

**Hello my lovelies! OKAY SHOOT ME NOW! I don't blame you if you either**

**a. Forgot about my story**

**b. Never want to read this again.**

**Or**

**c. You are mad at me forever.**

**I don't do excuses but all I could say is that when I say I was busy, I mean BUSY! (Plus depression and insomnia) Then Alys and I had a fight when we were at the mall over a stupid shirt. You see I HATE to shop. Like seriously if I was like a millionaire I would grab a magazine circle the items that look reasonable give it to somebody who works for me and give them a bunch a cash to buy it for me. Anyways I actually saw something that caught my eye and I grabbed it. Then Alys comes and snatches it out of my hand that was clearly in MY HAND! Then we start acting like those crazy shoppers on Black Friday and pull it towards each other which ends up ripping the shirt…**

**Nobody noticed so it's all good! Though we didn't talk forever. WOOOOOOO! 400 REVIEWS! *Happy dance* Anyways back to the A/N!**

**Dedication:**

**Gg(Guest)- Hey! Long time no talk! Missed yea! Okay I love ZAMMIE! Just wait and see! AHHHHH! So cool! You get to shoot something at Disney Land! Disney Land is fun but I have to say Disney World is more fun, although I like the decorations all over Disney Land and the classiness. You dance? AWESOME! I used to do ballet but I'm not what you call… graceful. Hee hee long story… Ahhh! Love the song Kiss You! I'm actually going to use that song in the story later on! Thanks for the review!**

**DreamingOnACloud- AHHHHHH! Another long review! Love it! Awww your just as special, plus even Aus gets boring after a while. I like to learn about weather just not at school. Haha I lived in FLA for a while and I noticed how many stupid (no offense you actually sound very educated) people are here. I bet you that's why the government gets away with so many stuff because you can easily fool people and they just go along with it. SHAME ON LIAM! Getting his own fiancé's age wrong! **

"**I understand saying yes in front of the crowd and then saying no or maybe pulling a publicity stunt. But this whole let's get married because I really like you oh wait I just realized that I should only get married to you if I love you because Grant just pointed it out does not work out for me on Cammie," I know I mean seriously Cam! Of course I wont take it personally. Oh my gosh child you are amazing too (even though already but that in the beginning of the review)! I'm in awe whenever I read your reviews and I can only image how beautiful both inside and out! It is the longest review I have ever had!**

**AWARD FOR THE LONGEST REVIEW GOES TO DREAMINGONACLOUD! Haha that was so dorky! Thanks for the review!**

**born athlete- Thank you! Haha I know at least you weren't as bad as Liam! Yes I know our weather was absolutely lovely!** **Haha, you don't want new colours on yours! It was actually quite scary. Thanks for the review**

**misticalangle10- I know right! Thanks for the review!**

**Shimmery- Diamond- Haha! Hmm I wonder what love smells like? I should make a perfume that sent! Thanks for the review!**

**Crazy- I Went Crazy- Ahhh Zach's trying to be that Alpha dog… What are we going to do with him? Thanks for the review!**

**Gallagher24- Haha gotta love Bex. Thanks! Keep reading to find out!**

**Uknowiloveu- Liam got it wrong because he's stupid! Duh! (Actually all boys in a way are stupider than girls. What can we say, we're hot and smart!) Thanks for the review!**

**Annie(Guest)- Thanks!**

**JessRobStar- Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter!**

**truesoul10- Cammie's so stubborn! Haha thanks!**

**chameleon(Guest)- Thanks!**

**BellaGoode- Aw! Zammie! **

**Nicole9812- This girl knows what she's doing. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- Thanks!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I know! Haha. Shame on Liam! Thanks.**

**Chapter 45:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_Previously on __Actors Actress Intelligence Division_

Warnings Were Received

"_Cam, I love you and I'm only telling you this because I love you," He started looking me straight in the eye. I smiles tugged on my lips._

"_Of course, I love you too." I replied. He smiled._

"_Cam, I uh- I don't think he's right for you." He said. I looked at him for a moment, and then answered._

"_Grant… I really like him and if something goes wrong you can be the first one to beat him up along with the rest. I promise. And I'm happy that you love me that much to tell me that." I answered looking into his eyes that were a tad bit darker than mine. He examined me for a moment then answered._

"_I'm glad you say that Cammie, but can I ask you one more thing?"_

"_Sure Grant, go right ahead."_

"_Cam do you just really like him? Or do you love him?" I gulped and looked up at him. I didn't say anything, my brain felt clouded and cluttered by his question. He turned around on his heel and walked away leaving me hanging._

Tension Filled The Minds

"_Ew Cam! That must have been really gross!" Liz giggles. I nodded and slouched back into my seat while everybody else chuckled…. except Zach. _

_His mint green orbs pierced into my sapphire ones. They were clouded with love, pain, regret, and anger. I winced and turned to my head to the frost window. It was getting dark… really dark. I tried to enjoy the last bits of sundown but I just couldn't get Zach's face out of my face._

()()()

"_You know what Cam? I thought after I cleared that thing with Tina with you, and hanging out with you, I thought that you would realize how much I needed you and how much you needed me. Listen Liam seems like a good guy, but there's just something about the two of you together that doesn't add up. HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU CAM!" His voice raised a few octaves but I just stood there listened. It was true, he cleared the Tina thing and I believed him. He rubbed his temples stressfully and looked up at me._

And Secret Love Affairs Were Made

"_Cam I really like you. No, I love you. With all my heart and I would give anything to change the past." He explained and you know what I do? I just stand there like an idiot. He shakes his head and walks away._

"_Zach wait!" I call after him._

"_I-I-I mean, it's just that- I um…" I stutter he turns back around, pain and sadness crossing his eyes._

"_I love you too." I whisper, and I know he heard it._

What's Next For Our Little Spies? Lets Find Out…

**()()()**

"Sorry I'm late, I had a shoe malfunction." I apologized sitting down and scooting my chair. I bent down to the side a bit and fixed my heel strap that was irritating my heel. Ugh, never go shoe shopping with Macey McHenry.

"Ah Ms. Morgan, glad you could join us." Mr. Solomon told me sarcastically. Does he think that I'm still student or what? I rolled my eyes at him and then focused back to the conversation.

"As I was saying," Mr. Solomon continued pulling a blueprint out from under his desk and spreading it across his desk for the gang and I along with Aunt Abby and my mother to examine. We're currently discussing the plan of which is getting my father back.

"Cammie, you need to climb up into this vent," he pointed to the vent on the side of the building, "and crawl in. From there you're going to crawl to the fifth floor where Catherine and your fathers private room is -" Liz raised her hand and interrupted.

"Yes Liz?" Mr. Solomon asked. Oh so he calls her by her first name. Ugh!

"How do you know it's their private room?" she questioned cocking her head.

"Ms. Sutton," he started folding his hands on his desk and leaning forward, "Do you know who I am? I'm Joe Solomon, I know everything." He smirked. Aunt Abby scoffed and folded her arms, leaning into her seat. Joe looked at her and a nervous look crossed his face. He cleared his throat and put his attention back to all of us, but not before Bex whispered something into Macey's ear.

"Since when did Solomon become so cocky?" she whispered into Macey's ear leaning against her seat.

"Since he decided to spend quality time with Zach." She whispered back. A chorus of snickers filled the room but all I did was look over at Zach. I gave him a small smile then looked down at my shoe, slowly turning my head to the side and back up. Solomon cleared his throat once again and we all looked at him. I could feel Liam's stare burn a hole at the back of my head, but I ignored it and listened.

"As I was saying, from there your going to grab the mind device that reverses what the mind controlling device did to your father. It's located on the left side of the bed top drawer." I nodded at his explanation. He went on, but I just ignored him and zoned out about my own roundabouts. It's not like it's really going to matter though it never goes how it's planned. Though, you should never zone out though because it's actually really bad for a spy doing a dangerous mission because:

a. You wouldn't know what to do during the real thing.

b. If Solomon asks you a question you wouldn't be able to answer it.

c. You'll make a fool out of yourself or end up getting killed.

Although, Joe usually goes over the procedure before doing the mission so I should be fine… hopefully.

"Okay lets take a break. Go have fun." Solomon announced. We all scooting back our seats and hopped off walking out of the office. I felt a warm hand clamp my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see light mint eyes.

"Saw you zoning out their Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

"Hello to you to Zach." I greeted sarcastically. He was going to continue but Liam cut us off.

"Hey Cam!" he smiled brightly. He then quickly grabbed the back of my neck and reeled me in for a deep kiss… right in front of Zach. I heard him groan. I slowly pulled away. He smile faded a bit but I ignored that. I kept a good distance away from him. I turned around to talk to Zach again but all of the sudden Macey came along with the rest.

"Hey Cam! Okay so I know we should be worrying about the dangerous mission, but I was like looking at some of your celeb dresses that you wore in during the Red Carpet events and I was like oh my gosh yellow is perfect for you! So then I figured out yellow and white are going to be your wedding colors! Oh and I was looking at this like wedding dress magazine and I found the perfect dress for you! Eeek! We can go wedding shopping soon and everything! Ugh, thanks to you I'm having constant girly fan girling moments!" she explained giddily. I laughed a bit, but for some reason dreaded doing wedding things more than what I think I would. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the dorm, the girls following.

She slammed the door closed and locked it pulling me to the middle of the room. The girls and I sat down on the floor and she dumped out a whole basket full of wedding magazines, booklets, and fabrics.

"Macey." I whined like a five-year old.

"Cammie." She replied with the same tone. I sighed and made a small huff, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay so lets start of with the flowers and centerpieces because that's like the greatest thing about…" In my mind her voice trailed off and I started thinking about Liam and I. Were Zach and Grant right? Nah! Of course not Cam! Stop thinking those awful thoughts.

An hour has past and we were still sitting on the floor cutting out things Macey was telling us to cut out while she looked through a decorating magazine.

"Hey Cam?" Bex asked cocking her head to the side and placing the scissors on the floor next to her. She set the paper she was cutting on her lap and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Yea Bex?"

"Don't take this personally but I just don't see you and Liam together. I mean don't get me wrong, he's hot but there's just something about him that throws me off when he's with you."

"Yea I kind of agree with Bex." Macey added looking up from her magazine.

"Same here Cammie, sorry." Liz told me. I smiled.

"It's fine." I answered. They looked at me weird but I shrugged it off and continued cutting.

Bex, Liz, and Macey too? Whatever Cam, don't listen to them. You and Liam are soul mates. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CONNECTION WITH ZACH! I mean I bet what Zach said yesterday was nothing and what I said back was just something my mouth decided to say… right?

"Guys it's getting late, we should get to bed. Not to mention tomorrow we rescue my dad and we all know we need a lot of sleep if we're going to see Catherine tomorrow." I explained. They all nodded and we got ready for bed and then went to bed. I couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach though.

**A/N: Hi all. Okay so this was a bit slow but ZAMMIE AND ACTION COMING SOON! ACTION IN NEXT CHAPTER WITH SOME ZAMMIE! Do not worry! Thanks and it would make my dad if you reviewed!**


	35. Mistake

**A/N: I'm baaaackkk! Haha I love doing that.**

**Dedication: DreamingOnACloud- Another lovely long review. Did I ever tell you I love your long reviews? Well I do! Haha I loved your little speech! It was like ah mazing!**

**BEST SPEECH GOES TO DREAMINGONACLOUD!**

**LOL, my Civics teacher was the exact same thing! I discovered Fanfiction last winter, which now that I think of it is last summer in American seasons! Aw! Thanks for refusing to shoot me, that like made my day. Now I know I will have one less sniper after me! Aw keep on laughing! No matter what happens to me keep on laughing! PLEASE! Laughing is my favorite thing to do (even though it can hurt your chest… a lot for me). I'm considered the 'weird quiet/funny' one out of my 'friends'. Hmmm I would probably be in 7****th**** grade if I was in America (I'm 13). NO WAY! In 3****rd**** grade I went to a school in FLA and the whole school had 48 kids and in 3****rd**** grade there was 1 boy in my class. Anyways, the principal made us do Irish Step Dancing! We even had to do Scottish Dancing! Haha I still remember it and I still have the videos! THEY BANNED A GIRAFFE (on a shirt)! Shame on them! Yes, I know what IB is hence (PS I love that word too) the whole 'international' thing. When I was in the USA I was in Gifted classes and would have probably gone into the IB program in 'high school'. Yea, mine would probably be math just because I get it more than other kids. NERDS RULE! Haha I do debate teams! I LAUGHED SO HARD WHEN YOU SAID JIMMY! LOL I think I just killed my caps lock! I know! I totally agree with the internet thing. YOU ARE SOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL! NEVER FORGET THAT! UGGHHHH YOU IRK ME CHILD! WHO WOULDN'T THINK SOMEBODY AS THOUGHTFUL AND FUNNY AS YOU ISN'T PRETTY! UGGGGHHHHH! (now I killed my caps lock). HAHA THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**NEW RECORD FOR LONGEST REVIEW! DREAMINGONACLOUD… again. P.S. I am currently looking at my 50 count crayon box so don't think I forgot!**

**Guest- Thanks!**

**Shimmery-Diamond- I know Joe just knows (haha rhymed). Aw, thank you! You have a nice one too!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- I'm your mind reader! Thanks for the review!**

**RandomPerson007- I don't know can she? Thanks for the review!**

**Gg01- YAY! You got an account! Did I tell you I love your profile pic! It's amazing! Hey at least Cali is more fun than FLA, trust me it is! Thanks for the review!**

**born athlete- I'm sorry! I really am! I was like fighting with my mom to use the laptop I swear! Haha my weather system the opposite of yours! 4-5 HOURS! It's like 2 hours the most for me. Gosh, I feel bad for my friends when I get older and we have to go wedding dress shopping! Glad you liked and thanks for the review!**

**BellaGoode- Hmmm? Which team are you rooting for? Haha laughed so hard in your review! Thanks.**

**Uknowiloveu- It's okay we're talking to each other now. Aww thank you! I love you and your stories too! I LOVE PLL! I'm making a Liar's fanfic on GG page called **_**Pretty Little Spies**_** and it's in the making right now! Thanks.**

**Nicole9812- Yea though Liam Hemsworth is H-O-T! Thanks for the review!**

**LoudNProud- Aw thank you! I laughed a lot in your review! Aw, you killed you caps lock for me! Thanksssss! Thanks for the review! **

**truesoul10- Haha I always say that! Thanks for the review!**

**Spygirl1913 (Guest)- Of course I'll keep going! Thanks!**

**TerryCherry- I HAVE DOUBLE CROSSED ON MY KINDLE! Ahhh I need to start reading it! Is it good? Thanks for the review and loved your dance!**

**nira avalon- I will and thank you that means the world! Thanks for the review!**

**pruenka- Oh my gosh thank you! YOU HAVE AN EXCELLENT STORY LINE! If you want you can PM me the chapter and I can fix it up a bit, then I'll send back to you to read it. I can be like your beta. Haha I'm neither, I'm Australian. Thanks for the review!**

**Think that's it. If not you know the drill.**

Chapter 46:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_Previously on __Actors Actress Intelligence Division__:_

Malfunction occurred

"_Sorry I'm late, I had a shoe malfunction." I apologized sitting down and scooting my chair. I bent down to the side a bit and fixed my heel strap that was irritating my heel. Ugh, never go shoe shopping with Macey McHenry._

New Personalities Bloomed

"_Ms. Sutton," he started folding his hands on his desk and leaning forward, "Do you know who I am? I'm Joe Solomon, I know everything." He smirked. Aunt Abby scoffed and folded her arms, leaning into her seat. Joe looked at her and a nervous look crossed his face. He cleared his throat and put his attention back to all of us, but not before Bex whispered something into Macey's ear._

"_Since when did Solomon become so cocky?" she whispered into Macey's ear leaning against her seat._

"_Since he decided to spend quality time with Zach." She whispered back._

Interruptions occurred

"_Saw you zoning out their Gallagher Girl." He smirked._

"_Hello to you to Zach." I greeted sarcastically. He was going to continue but Liam cut us off._

"_Hey Cam!" he smiled brightly. He then quickly grabbed the back of my neck and reeled me in for a deep kiss… right in front of Zach. I heard him groan. I slowly pulled away. He smile faded a bit but I ignored that. I kept a good distance away from him._

Major Preparations Began

"_Hey Cam! Okay so I know we should be worrying about the dangerous mission, but I was like looking at some of your celeb dresses that you wore in during the Red Carpet events and I was like oh my gosh yellow is perfect for you! So then I figured out yellow and white are going to be your wedding colors! Oh and I was looking at this like wedding dress magazine and I found the perfect dress for you! Eeek! We can go wedding shopping soon and everything! Ugh, thanks to you I'm having constant girly fan girling moments!" she explained giddily. I laughed a bit, but for some reason dreaded doing wedding things more than what I think I would. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the dorm, the girls following._

()()()

"_Macey." I whined like a five-year old._

"_Cammie." She replied with the same tone. I sighed and made a small huff, but she just rolled her eyes._

"_Okay so lets start of with the flowers and centerpieces because that's like the greatest thing about…"_

And Cammie Gets Confronted

_Hey Cam?" Bex asked cocking her head to the side and placing the scissors on the floor next to her. She set the paper she was cutting on her lap and looked at me straight in the eye._

"_Yea Bex?"_

"_Don't take this personally but I just don't see you and Liam together. I mean don't get me wrong, he's hot but there's just something about him that throws me off when he's with you."_

"_Yea I kind of agree with Bex." Macey added looking up from her magazine._

"_Same here Cammie, sorry." Liz told me_.

What's Next For Our Little Celebrity? 

**A/N: MISSION NEXT CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER IS A ZAMMIE CHAPTER! I OWE YOU GUYS!**

()()()

I slowly open my eyes to be greeted with cold darkness. I shift my body to the side and prop myself onto my elbow. I look at my alarm clock, the red numbers blaring at my warm groggy eyes. I squint and adjust to the bright red lights before I get a good look at the time.

2:57 A.M.

I sigh and plop myself back onto my bed, my head slamming into my pillow roughly with a thump. I'm probably just nervous or something. Will I really get my dad back? How dangerous is this mission really? Will it be a success? Will everybody be okay? My mouth releases a shaky breath as I grab the sides of my pillow and push the ends up, covering my ears. I turn to my side again, the ends of the pillow still clutched against my ears. I watch slowly as the time changes to 2:58 A.M.

Ugggh!

I let go of the sides of my pillow setting my arms to the side. I swing my legs off the bed pushing myself off. I tip toe to the door and open it slowly making sure I don't make any sounds. I close the door gently behind me and my brain navigates me to one of my favorite passageways, careful to make sure I don't step on the wrong pieces of wood for it not to creak against my feet. I press the old stone on the side of the wall and slip into the opening it gives me. I wander around the passageway, my bare arms shivering. I wrap my arms around myself and greet the cold as I walk along against the passageway. After awhile my body adjusts as I brush my long fingers against the old cold stonewalls.

I walk up to a window where a small bench like thing is attached to the wall. I lean my back against the cold wall and hug my legs to my chest, looking out at the moonlight and sighing.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." A masculine voice whispers behind me. I whipped my head around to come face-to-face to light mint green eyes. Zach.

"Zach." I say. He smiles and walks over to me.

"Couldn't sleep?" he questions as sits across from me, one of his legs dangling to the side while the other one is near his chest. He rests his arm on it and looks deeply at me.

"Yea, it must just be nerves."

"Everything will go fine Gallagher Girl, would I lie to you?" he questions putting one of his hands on his chest and giving me a fake sincere look. I stifle a laugh at his little 'Broadway' moment. We sit in comfortable silence as we both look out the frosted window. I sigh deeply and the glass window frosts a bit, then shrinks back and disappears.

"Hey? You okay Cam?" Zach asks, concern in his voice. I struggle and hesitate a bit but end up telling him anyways.

"Zach? Do you think we'll ever get my dad back? Like you know normal and back with my mom and I?" I ask sniffling a bit. Each of my hands grab the opposite elbow and I set them on my knees, resting my chin on top. Zach stands up and walks over to my side. I scoot down a bit and he sits next to me. He looks at me, his green eyes gleaming even brighter with the moonlight hitting against it.

"You want my honest opinion Gallagher Girl? Yes. I strongly believe that we'll get him back." He answers. I don't know what makes me do it, but I rest my head on his chest, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me close to him protectively. I can't help but feel how right this feels. All of my stress suddenly releases and I cry into his chest, probably ruining his shirt. His wonderful smell of soap consumes my nostrils as one of my hands clutch onto a piece of his shirt. He whispers soothing words to me and places his hand on my back, rubbing gentle comfortable circles on it. After a while he calms me down and my breathing starts evening out. We just stayed there in each other's arms for a while, enjoying each other's presences. Zach decided to break the comfortable silence.

"You know what Cam? This might sound so cliché but I never stopped loving you. Ever. You know that right?" he questions. I suddenly don't know what to do. Did he just say he loves me? But I'm marrying Liam. Do I have feelings for Zach? Of course not! - Right?

I suddenly snatch his arm that was rested around my shoulders and push it off me. I leap off the bench and turn around facing Zach. This is all so wrong! My head's suppose to be on Liam's chest! I'm supposed to tell me feeling to him! I'm supposed to cry in his shirt!

"Zach I- I mean- this is all so wrong- " I was cut off by him.

"What's so wrong about it Gallagher Girl? Huh? Tell me! You and I both know that you're not comfortable with Liam!"

"That's the thing Zach! I don't know! I don't know if I love him or not! I- I mean I must love him right? It's just that," I pause looking at the watch I decided to wear before I came down the passageway. 4:54 A.M. "Look this is all just so wrong! It's just- I don't even want to talk about it. We're not supposed to even be together! I'm supposed to be by my dorm at 5 anyways so goodbye Zachary!" I turn around on my heel, leaving a disappointed Zach behind. I couldn't shake the image of him sitting on the bench, his eyes clouding up with regret, love, and pain. For some reason my heart and brain aren't communicating right. Is it wrong to feel that I just made the worst decision of my life?

**Review?**


	36. Human Downpour

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back! Sorry MAJOR flooding in Brisbane *sigh* flood season. Not to mention I might be moving with Alys family somewhere northern but who knows!**

**Dedication: iGal: First off, thank you so much for saying that! It really does mean a lot. Haha I was thinking of a name that Zach should give I was thinking 'Larry'. You like? Or Louis I don't know. Aw, Biggest Fan Award to iGal! Thanks for the review!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**preunka(Guest)- Okay just copy and paste it to your Private Message section when you compose your message. Then, I will copy and paste that to my reply and I will edit anything that needs work. Anytime I can't edit something I'll PM you or say it in my review. Haha I have trouble typing on my touch screen. Coolio I've been to an all school before! Well like for 2 months but that counts! Thanks for the review!**

**born athlete- Aw thanks! ZAMMIE! Haha 'DITCH LIAM!' that was a good one. Thanks for the review!**

**LoudNProud- Hahah! Miley comes at the end! Zammie will come! Be patient child! Thanks for the review!**

**Uknowiloveu- It does rock! Yea I would choose Zach too! OMG! I always say the thing about the whole 'Never getting a boyfriend because of Ally Carter!' Yea, Hale is pretty nice. Ahh Broadway! I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER! I CANT CHOOSE A SONG! Do you like Cody Simpson? I love him! Thanks for the review.**

**Kitty-Kat(Guest)- Yea she did. Thanks for the review!**

**TerryCherry- Haha loved how you said 'chick'. Okay I will definitely start reading ****Double Crossed****! MY MOM LOVES DANCING! Oh my gosh one time on my b-day we started dancing in the parking lot and my mom comes! Ahhh so embarrassing and my friends think it's the coolest thing and right across from us was a blood center and there was a guy pushing a cart of blood and he looked at mom way weird! Haha same here. I want to read Beautiful Creatures but haven't got to it. Thanks for the review!**

**GGspy (Guest)- I will and thanks for the review!**

**BellaGoode- Yep Zammie! Yikes! That does hurt and I hate when that happens! Thanks for the review!**

**truesoul10- Aw thank you! I know I love when missions are badass! Nah, medieval has cool sayings! Thanks for the review!**

**Gg01- Haha! Have fun at Disney Land! I like the scenery there better and the lines aren't as long! Yep, following your heart is the most important thing! Haha my eyes twitch all the time! It feels so weird and it's annoying! Thanks for the review!**

**JessRobStar- It does seem a little weird. I was thinking about her pushing away everyone but I'm not sure. I think I'll do that in the sequel! Thanks for the review!**

**xXxGGirlxXx- She did! Haha I didn't get it at first but now I do! It is tough-e! Thanks for the review!**

**Nicole9812- I have a surprise that might throw you off so you never know! Thanks for the review!**

**wittykittylizzie- Haha it's fine! No way! I have a partner at school named Zach and he reminds me of our little Zachy too! Pretty Little Spies will be updated soon! Thanks for the review!**

**NicoleGoode- Aw thanks! Don't worry long chapters are coming! Thanks for the review!**

**I think that's it! If not you know the drill!**

Chapter 47:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_Previously on __Actors Actress Intelligence Division:_

Sleepless Nights Affected The Brain

_I slowly open my eyes to be greeted with cold darkness. I shift my body to the side and prop myself onto my elbow. I look at my alarm clock, the red numbers blaring at my warm groggy eyes. I squint and adjust to the bright red lights before I get a good look at the time._

_2:57 A.M._

_I sigh and plop myself back onto my bed, my head slamming into my pillow roughly with a thump. I'm probably just nervous or something. Will I really get my dad back? How dangerous is this mission really? Will it be a success? Will everybody be okay?_

Unknown Secret Love Meetings

"_Hey Gallagher Girl." A masculine voice whispers behind me. I whipped my head around to come face-to-face to light mint green eyes. Zach._

"_Zach." I say. He smiles and walks over to me._

"_Couldn't sleep?" he questions as sits across from me, one of his legs dangling to the side while the other one is near his chest. He rests his arm on it and looks deeply at me._

"_Yea, it must just be nerves." _

"_Everything will go fine Gallagher Girl, would I lie to you?" he questions putting one of his hands on his chest and giving me a fake sincere look. I stifle a laugh at his little 'Broadway' moment. We sit in comfortable silence as we both look out the frosted window. I sigh deeply and the glass window frosts a bit, then shrinks back and disappears._

"_Hey? You okay Cam?" Zach asks, concern in his voice. I struggle and hesitate a bit but end up telling him anyways._

"_Zach? Do you think we'll ever get my dad back? Like you know normal and back with my mom and I?" I ask sniffling a bit. Each of my hands grab the opposite elbow and I set them on my knees, resting my chin on top. Zach stands up and walks over to my side. I scoot down a bit and he sits next to me. He looks at me, his green eyes gleaming even brighter with the moonlight hitting against it._

"_You want my honest opinion Gallagher Girl? Yes. I strongly believe that we'll get him back." He answers._

()()()

"_You know what Cam? This might sound so cliché but I never stopped loving you. Ever. You know that right?" he questions._

And Questionable Moments

_I suddenly snatch his arm that was rested around my shoulders and push it off me. I leap off the bench and turn around facing Zach. This is all so wrong! My head's suppose to be on Liam's chest! I'm supposed to tell me feeling to him! I'm supposed to cry in his shirt!_

"_Zach I- I mean- this is all so wrong- " I was cut off by him._

"_What's so wrong about it Gallagher Girl? Huh? Tell me! You and I both know that you're not comfortable with Liam!"_

"_That's the thing Zach! I don't know! I don't know if I love him or not! I- I mean I must love him right? It's just that," I pause looking at the watch I decided to wear before I came down the passageway. 4:54 A.M. "Look this is all just so wrong! It's just- I don't even want to talk about it. We're not supposed to even be together! I'm supposed to be by my dorm at 5 anyways so goodbye Zachary!" I turn around on my heel, leaving a disappointed Zach behind. I couldn't shake the image of him sitting on the bench, his eyes clouding up with regret, love, and pain. For some reason my heart and brain aren't communicating right. Is it wrong to feel that I just made the worst decision of my life?_

**What Will Happen To Our Little Spies? Will Love Come In The Way? Or Will It Save The Day?**

()()()

I open the door to the roof, the wind slapping me roughly in the face and the cold air nipping at my skin. I tug the jacket closer around me and try to warm myself up. The sounds of the chopper fills my ears as I look to see the helicopter landing on the platform, my hair dancing in the air as a result of it. I sigh knowing that whatever happens from here would probably lead to the main future of my life. _Wow way to make that sound more dramatic than it is Cam_. I run my fingers into my hair, pushing my hair back stressfully as my black spy heels click against the ground. Macey made me wear black spy heels (don't ask, it takes you to another level of pain both for you and your opponent, although I just remembered you can control comfort on it…) with black leather pants and one of those long black coloured looking tank tops.

I walk over to the helicopter and step in walking towards one of the seats in the back. I sat down and said a small hello to the pilot before looking out the window waiting for the others to arrive.

For some unknown reason I couldn't get Zach out of my head. The way his eyes showed pain when I walked out, the way his smile looked genuine when he first saw me, and most of all, the respect that was in his eyes when he talked to me. It's like he focuses just on me when he's with me. I mean it's not like Liam isn't like that-right? Liam loves me… I'm almost positive. I love Liam right? Of course I do! He's my fiancé!

"Cam you okay?" Liam asks. When did he get here?

"What? Oh yea I'm fine." I answer smiling. He doesn't seem like he believes me but goes on with it. He walks over and sits next to me. I rest my head on his chest and even though he has hot abs I can't help myself to think about Zach's… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I'M ABOUT TO GET MARRIED AND I'M TALKING ABOUT ZACH! UGH! CAMMIE SNAP OUT OF IT! I shake my head a bit, ah that's better.

Soon everybody starts piling in around us and I just leave my head on Liam's chest while he plays with my hair gently since he knows I'm tender headed (**A/N: Never go to the Bahamas or anything like that and get your hair braided if your tender headed even if it's a small French braid on top! Trust me you are going to die!**).

Zach walks in eyeing me for a moment then sits down in the row in front of me. I shut my eyes tight trying to clear my mind from anything bad. I can feel the helicopter start to hover over the landing pad. Joe starts going over our mission and before I know it we're up in the air, flying away to rescue my dad who is being held captive without even knowing.

()()()

"Okay guys are you ready?" Joe asks us as we land two miles away from the base. We all nod and step out of the plane.

"Okay partner up everyone. Macey and Nick, Grant and Bex, Liz and Jonas stay in the van, Rachel and Liam, Abby and I, oh and Zach and Cammie." I really should have listened to Solomon's speech so I would have known I would have to be partnered up with Zach.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Joe shouts. We start running towards the base taking our places.

"Watch Gallagher- I mean Cameron." Zach tells me before I fall over a tree root. I grimace as he says my full name but I let it slide.

"Thank you Zachary." I smile at him and he gives me the same sarcastic smile back. Oh gosh this is going to be a long mission.

"Oooo full name basis going on." Grant says through the coms unit.

"Shut up Grant!" Zach and I scream in unison.

"Grant your such an idiot." Practically everybody says through the coms.

"Fine, fine! Sorry, jeez." Grant says. I roll my eyes as Zach and I keep running towards the grey building. We reach the building and hide ourselves into the shadows.

"Okay Cam, Zach, we shut the cameras off on your side of the building and just shut the ones in your dads and Catherine's room too." Liz explains.

"Thanks Lizzie." I reach up and grab the ladder and turn in. I grab onto the side and haul myself up making sure I don't slip, Zach on my tail. I reach the window and pick it open. Thank goodness Lizzie and Jonas shut the alarms off too. I slip in, Zach following behind me. We tiptoe inside and turn a corner where the vent is. Zach grabs a screwdriver from his pocket and unscrews the screws bolted to the wall. I reach into my pocket and grab a special flat device that I can put on my shoes to turn my heels into flats. Zach unscrews the vent and puts the vent frame to the side.

"After you." He states. I give him a small grim smile and crawl in, Zach following me. He turns back and places the frame against the vent again to make it look less noticeable that somebody unscrewed it. For some reason I felt like he was staring at me. I turn around and see that he moved his head to the side. Ugh I should of known that he told me to go first to check me out. I could see a faint rosy colour on his face appear and I smirk to myself. Well, at least I know this new A.A.I.D. glutes training is working. I keep on crawling until I turn a corner. I kick the vent open and crawl out into my dads and Catherine's room. Zach comes out after me and we step in. I walk over to the closet in the back of the room and start rummaging through it. I can't help but feel disgusted though.

They're pictures of them all over the rom, some including Ella, some with other COC/O.O.A agents and some with Ellen, etc. I can feel that Zach is pretty grossed out too. We both walk over to the closet and start frantically opening drawers, clothes, and boxes, anything that we can to find the device. I look over my side and see a button on the side. I press it and out comes the device.

"Bingo." I grab and turn around showing Zach. He does an expression that is a weird cross of a smirk and smile. It was actually kind of cute… Snap out of it Cam!

We walk out and just as we were going to crawl back into the vent to upstairs to get my dad a familiar evil voice decided to show up.

"Cameron. Zachary. Long time no see; why is that?" Catherine snarls. I immediately throw her off guard as I kick her right in the face and she tumbles backwards.

"Run!" we dash out of the room warning the others what we saw through our coms.

"You don't think you could get away from us that fast do you hon?" Catherine asks. Men in black appear and Zach and I start fighting, kicking and punching them to they're either dead or unconscious.

"Zach watch out!" I warn. Zach turns around and kicks the guy in the gut then grabs his neck and snaps it. Ouch. He looks at me and nods his head a bit, a universal sign for saying thank you. I nod and start fighting more intensely, focusing all my willpower onto my opponents until there were no more left… except Catherine.

"Wow the A.A.I.D. trained you well didn't they? And my boy, you have improved haven't you?" Catherine smirks evilly. I really had enough of her voice so I decided to take off the flat thing off my shoe and kick her on the side of her head, blood gushing out. She starts sagging to the side and then she passes out.

"Nice one." Zach comments.

"Thanks." I brush my hands over my clothes and look back up. Zach nods at me and we start running up the steps to my fathers study.

I barge in and see my father sitting down by his desk.

"Dad?" I question. His head shots up and behind me I can hear Zach telling everybody we're okay in the coms unit before running up next to me.

"Cameron!" He pulls a knife out from his desk and throws it at me. I dodge it and lounge forward towards him and hold him down. He cries for help but I cover my hand over his mouth. I couldn't help but cry. It's not everyday when you find your M.I.A. dad who you thought was dead (K.I.A.) and being a double agent. I look up to see his director mask placed on one of those dummy heads. I look back down at my father and cry harder.

"Stop it dad! Please! Zach hurry up and stick the device into him. His fingers fumble around the device but then he sticks the sharp edge into him. Within two seconds remembrance flashes into his eyes then his eyes start to droop, which results into him passing out.

"Zach? Is that normal?" I question.

"Yea I think so Cammie, I mean Cameron." I grimace again and then nod. I drag him to the other side of them room taking a good look at him.

"We got him." I say into my coms unit as everybody congratulates and my mum sobs in the background. Zach steps in front of me and picks up my dad.

"Lets get out of here." I nod and we run out.

"Tsk, tsk. Come back here little ones!" Catherine says in a sing -song voice… an evil sing -song voice. We start to run faster until we reach the side of the building. We step out and on the other side you can see the gang. There's a rope in between the two building connecting them. We're supposed to zip line across it and then escape. So far that isn't going so well.

We set my dad on the first basket and push him across to the gang. Joe and Nick pull him out.

"CATHERINES COMING! HURRY!" I yell across. They're eyes widen but instead I just grab a regular zip line hanger thing and place it on the rope. They gang remove the basket and Zach gabs a hold of the handle/hanger then grabs me pulling me into him. I wrap my arms around his neck and just as we were going to zip line across Catherine comes out. Zach quickly pushes himself forward and we start gliding.

"Not so fast!" Grant pulls out his gun and aims it at Catherine and shoots, but not before Catherine slices the rope. A shot rang out through the air. I heard the rope to the other side of the building snap and I scream. Zach pulls me in closer and I burry my head into the crook of his neck.

"CAMMIE! ZACH!" The gang shouts, panic filling their voices. Tears cascade down my cheeks, probably ruining Zach's shirt. Suddenly I'm falling, splitting the air. My head lands onto something hard. They last thing I saw were the gang then Zach squeezing me a bit closer to him weakly kissing me softly on the lips before being engulfed into darkness.

**A/N: Okay was this longer? Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Do you like my new pen name? I think it's cool!**

**So sorry I haven't updated! There was flooding in Brisbane and I might be moving with Alys family because her dad and my dad to the same profession. Something about moving to northern QLD but I'm not sure. Then I started getting panic attacks out of the blue! So scary! Not to mention I have to go back to school… Anyways please review! They make my day!**


	37. Apologizing & Dad?

**A/N" Hi all! I'm back! Sorry it took so long my padre (yea I call my dad a Spanish way… I'm almost positive that's Spanish) got a new iMac so I have his hold one which was the one before the new one and I'm like boo ya! LOL anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS! They mean the world to me!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm so sorry and I feel like a bad author to say this but I have to go soon and wont be able to go near my laptop or my computer soon so I cant do dedications or shout-outs! I'll TRY to make a long chapter though. I PROMISE TO DO IT NEXT CHAPTER AND I'LL PUT SOMETHING SPECIAL IN IT FOR YOU GUYS! PROMISE! Oh and ****Pretty Little Spies**** will be updated soon after I come back.**

Chapter 48:

**CAMMIE**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh what is that! It's driving me insane!

I'll just shut it off myself. I try to bring my arm up but it seems like it's bolted into place.

Huh? What's going on?

Suddenly I hear sobs of a familiar voice being heard. Is that my mother and… my dad? For some reason I felt sick. Like I'm drowning and I'm so tired, though I have to keep on listening. I feel like wherever I am I've been here before. I need to open my eyes. I can hear footsteps leaving wherever I am so this is my chance to open my eyes.

With one swift tough motion my eyes open and I know where I am… the infirmary. The dull whitish grey walls fill my presence. The all to familiar smell of the infirmary consumes my nostrils. I could never figure out if it was medication or sanitizers but whatever it is I don't like it. Everything is so dull. The IV drips into the tube making quiet steady sounds and the machines hum softly. The heart monitor makes steady beeping sounds and the blinds are closed making the room look more lifeless then it is.

I just lay one the hospital bed, unsure of what I should do. It's like my body is in shock or being in temporary phase of being paralyzed. The whitish grey walls bore into my eyes and after just laying there for who knows how long, and I'm starting to think that if I'm stuck in this stupid room for any longer I might not only loose my sense of smell and commonsense, but my humor and liveliness too.

"Squirt? Is that you?" I turn my head slightly to see Aunt Abby standing by the doorframe.

"Aunt Abby." I croak. Wow, I sound like a dying frog. She quickly runs towards me and gives me a hug, careful not to hurt the wires attached to the machines and myself.

"Oh squirt! Everybody was worried about you! Thank god your okay! You've been in a coma for two months!"

Okay now this scared me. The fact that I, Cameron Ann Morgan had been in a coma for two months and I still feel tired, as if I haven't slept in two months is freaky. Not only that but the fact that:

a. Someone could even sleep that long.

b. I only feel that I've been in the hospital room for at least a day.

And

C. What has the media been saying about me? Think about it, I'm one of the most favourite famous people around and yet I've suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth for what? Two months! Wouldn't you be suspicious? I mean if this was Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Nick, Jonas, and Zach- Wait! Zach! Is he okay? For some odd reason I'm getting one of those déjà vu moments (that might actually be a flashback, who knows with my mind right now) that I feel off a zip line rope… with Zach. I have a feeling it's a flashback.

"Ab-abby? Is Za-zach okay?" my voice breaks from it being hoarse. She smiles, her bright blue eyes looking down at mine.

"Yes Squirt, he's fine. He got out about a month ago," she explained but then continued. " You know he's been worried sick about you, along with the rest of us. We finally got him to go back up to his dorm today to at least take a shower." She finished.

I could hear heavy footsteps down the hall and suddenly a flash of light mint green eyes peer into the room.

"Cammie? Oh my god Cammie!" Zach came rushing towards me and Aunt Abby sneaked out of the hospital room closing the door gently behind her.

"Zach? Are you alright? Are you hurt bad?" I ask frantically.

"Cammie I'm fine! Are you alright? You're the one who had fatal injuries and oh my goodness Cam I was so worried!" Zach exclaimed, concern filling his eyes. I smile.

"I'm fine Zach." Then, out of nowhere Zach's lips somehow magically find mine and he kisses me… on the lips.

Woah, woah, woah! Back up here! Zachary Goode is kissing me? Excuse me but is Zachary Mason Goode giving me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? 'Cause clearly there is a huge rock on my finger signalling that I'm an engaged grown women- er uh teen! And people who are engaged don't go around kissing other delightful, caring, and undoubtedly hot boy's right?

For some reason it pained me but I slowly, oh so slowly pulled away from Zach Goode's warm plump lips. Hurt filled his green orbs and I looked away not wanting to look at the pained expression Zach was holding.

"Zach, I uh- I think you should go." I told him quietly, and oh my gosh am I an idiot or what?! I just told Zachary Goode to leave my hospital room! The one who Aunt Abby supposedly said wouldn't leave my side for a second and all I give him is a kick in the butt to get out! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I'm such a bad person!

Zach turns on his heel slowly walking away from my hospital bed, carrying the warmth away with him, and suddenly the once comfortable warm bed as turned cold. I call out his name and he turns his head around, his green eyes meeting my sapphire ones.

"Wait Zach! I- I didn't mean it that way it's just that-" I was cut off by someone hollering Zach's name and at that moment whoever that person was I wanted to strangle them til their last breath!

Zach turns his head back to be and gives me a small fake forced smile.

"By Cam." He simply says and strolls away leaving a stupid dumbfounded girl who is clearly me on a hospital bed who's only holdback are a bunch or wires and beeping monitors along with a hospital gown that will clearly expose my butt if I get up, like seriously who would want to see somebody's butt cheeks strolling along the infirmary halls.

I sigh and plop back down onto the pillow, a headache pounding through my ears.

"So I hear my daughter's getting engaged! When's the wedding?"

And as if my day can't get any worse, there was a man leaning against the doorframe with a goofy smile on his face. Keep in mind this is the same man who I rescued two months ago. The same man who was under some kind of control to the point where he was programmed to kill me.

And that man my friends was my father.

**A/N: Sorry if it's rushed but I have to go! Hope you liked it and review!**


	38. Controlled

**A/N: Guess who's back? MEEEEE! Haha duh! Okay so I found out I am moving but instead of northern QLD I'm moving to southern QLD for my dad's job. Thank goodness that my parents said it's going to be the last move for a LONG time! Not to mention it's not an awful place, it's the Gold Coast. Anyways how are you guys? Hope you're doing wonderful! **

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS A ZAMMIE FANFIC! IF YOU LOOK ON THE TOP YOU'LL SEE CAMMIE M. AND ZACH G., YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL IT'S TIME! IT WILL ALL COME TOGETHER! THIS MIGHT GET A LITTLE RUSHED TOO!**

**IF ANYBODY PUTS 'JAZZBERRY JAM' IN THEIR REVIEW I'LL SEND YOU A TEASER! THAT'S MY LITTLE GIFT! **

**Dedication:**

**k drama queen- Aw thanks! Glad you took the time to read my fanfic! That means the world to me! Thanks for the review!**

**Shout- Outs:**

**Gypsy (Guest)- More coming up! I wish I could tell but I never know with my schedule. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Guest- Thanks for the review! Your question has been answered in the A/N.**

**preunka- Sorry! Haha! Zammie coming! Oh and now you know about the beta thing since we already did it. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Uknowiloveu- Haha thanks! Hmmm what did happen to Liam? You'll find out so keep reading!**

**born athlete- Updating will be often soon! What is the press story? Thanks for the review!**

**Z(Guest)- Thanks! Zammie will be coming soon promise!**

**truesoul10- Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bookworm1141- Lol, love the way when you said 'ZAMMIE ALL THE WAY', it was awesome! You have to wait to see what happens… Thanks for the review!**

**Gg01- Yes, Zach has really lost his mind hasn't he? That's what love does for you mate, I'm telling you! Hmmm? Is she going to call off the wedding? I don't know is Cammie's dad still control? You need to read! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! **

**Guest(2)- Aw thanks for the review! Haha look I'm updating!**

**NicoleGoode- Haha you're really mad aren't you! Haha your funny! Thanks for the review.**

**JessRobStar- Thanks for the review. Yea it was short but I think I did pretty good for 10 minutes worth of writing… Love your stories by the way!**

**wittykittylizzie- Aw, thanks! Who doesn't love PLL? Thanks for the review.**

**xXxGGirlxXx- Yea, I know! 2 months! Read to find out what happens next! Thanks for the review.**

_Previously On __Actors Actress Intelligence Division__:_

A Rude Awakening Was Told

"_Oh squirt! Everybody was worried about you! Thank god your okay! You've been in a coma for two months!"_

Secret Love Potions Were Released Into The Air

"_I'm fine Zach." Then, out of nowhere Zach's lips somehow magically find mine and he kisses me… on the lips._

_Woah, woah, woah! Back up here! Zachary Goode is kissing me? Excuse me but is Zachary Mason Goode giving me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? 'Cause clearly there is a huge rock on my finger signalling that I'm an engaged grown women- er uh teen! And people who are engaged don't go around kissing other delightful, caring, and undoubtedly hot boy's right?_

And An Unknown Invitation To Somebody Was Received, And He Knows More Than What Cammie Thinks

_So I hear my daughter's getting engaged! When's the wedding?" _

_And as if my day can't get any worse, there was a man leaning against the doorframe with a goofy smile on his face. Keep in mind this is the same man who I rescued two months ago. The same man who was under some kind of control to the point where he was programmed to kill me._

_And that man my friends was my father._

**How Much More Drama Is In For These Spies? Only Time Will Tell**

Chapter 49:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I clenched onto the bed sheets, not knowing what my father was thinking. Concern clouded his eyes then sadness as he spoke softly to me.

"Cam, I promise I wont hurt you. I'm free Cam. Oh my gosh Cammie you… you don't know how… how mad I am to myself! What kind of father would let themselves get captured and controlled?! I- I must be such a disgrace to you! I- I am such an awful father! Cammie Bear I am so, so, sorry! What kind of girl would want their own father to be their own killer who was controlled by a special stupid, diabolical group of terrorist…" and he went on explain how sorry he was, and the thing that caught my eye the most was that my own dad was crying. Spies never cry, and by the way his pupils weren't dilating I knew he wasn't lying.

I slowly unclench my fists and release the silky threads of the sheet. I soften my eyes and let my emotions spring out as one by one each tear fall.

"Dad," I interrupt him and he pauses and looks up to me. He quickly rushes to my side, wiping my excess tears with his thumb gently. "It's- it's okay. I-I forgive you. You should know that- that I love you." I explained shortly, and well pathetically.

"I love you to Cammie Bear."

()()()

I was released from the hospital today and I have to say Grant, my mother, father, and I had the time of our lives today. Even Liam came with us. My dad and Liam won two giant stuffed teddy bears my mother and I each. Then Grant and Liam went off and chatted off to the side, both of them smiling wide. Wonder what that was about….

They then came back and we then had a dart contest and I hit Grant and Liam in the face twice by accident since I was singing to music and watching to TV at the same time. After that Liam wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close.

"I missed you Cam." He whispered, his breath tickling my ears. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"I missed you too Liam." I whispered back. He cupped my cheek and tilted his head to the side leaning in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and we reel each other in, our lips colliding together. I pull back and smile at him before kissing him again… trying to feel something in our kiss.

()()()

So now I'm on my couch in my dorm with the girls next to me along with Nick, Grant, Jonas, Zach, and Liam watching my press story.

"So many fans have been wondering where Cammie Morgan is, and recently we have been wondering too." Judy Lane the reporter started on one of those small celebrity clips they have on MTV and the E! This is a new show.

"We spotted one of Cammie's agents who said that Cammie was hospitalized because of low blood sugar caused by all the stress she's been having while filming movies and four music videos. Do you believe this story? 'Cause I certainly don't. Go to .com (**A/N: I totally just made that up**) to vote on your answers! On later note we also have upcoming news about Chameliam's wedding that should be soon…" I turned off the TV staring blankly at the now black screen in front of me.

"Well…" I start off. How could somebody do such an awful press story? I mean sure they had those little 'vote now' things but seriously?

"That was absolutely awful!" Macey exclaimed.

"Yea I know! Who does that? I mean…" and the conversation starts as I sit quietly listening to their conversations until something dawned on me.

"Hey guys? What did they mean when they said 'Chameliam's wedding should be soon'? I thought we're not getting married until another year?" I questioned. They girls shuffled uncomfortably and the boys (except for Zach) looked at me nervously.

"Guys…" I warned. Liz scratched her head uncomfortably.

"Uhhh we might have planned your wedding when you were in the hospital…" Liz explained, the words escaping her mouth. I cock an eyebrow at her and Liam turns his head away.

"Did you guys plan Liam and I's wedding?" I questioned.

"Uhh…. Maybe?" Jonas stifled a nervous laugh. I look over at Liam to see that he turned his head away from me, smiling slightly.

"You knew about this?" I ask him cocking an eyebrow and crisscrossing my arms.

"Yep." Was his brilliant reply while popping the 'p'. I roll my eyes sarcastically then laugh.

"Aw thanks guys!" I spring off the couch and give everybody a tight hug.

"Lets get to bed Cam! You need to wake up early for your special day!" Macey dragged me off the couch and I pecked Liam's cheek one more time before crawling into bed.

Chapter 50 (**A/N: Woop woop!**)

**CAMMIE**

"Cammie wake up!"

I flutter open my eyes to see Bex shaking me gently. Wow that's a first, Bex actually is waking me up gently.

I stretch and pull the sheets off my legs as my feet touch the cold wood floors. I yawn and stretch again before walking into my old bathroom (**A/N: Member they graduated because they're all 19 or 20, they're just hanging out at Gallagher**) and brushing my teeth.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET VER HERE! WE HAVE NINE HOURS TO GET READY! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME SO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Macey shouted from our closet. I sighed looking at the clock seeing that it was 8:30 A.M.

I walk over to the closet area and Macey grabs my shoulders, turns me around, and guides me over to a mirror, where a chair is placed in front of it. I sit down into the chair and await my torture.

**_Eight and a Half Hours Later_**

"Cammie would you hold still! I'm almost done with this eye liner… done!" Macey turns the chair around and I get up walking towards the full mirror.

I look… good. I mean the dress really isn't my style but I actually don't look half bad. Macey said that Chris (Liam's brother) said Liam likes these kinds of dresses so here I am wearing one. Macey told me she argued but Chris said that Liam probably wouldn't think I looked stunning without that kind of dress on me.

It was a poofy ball gown type thing with my hair done in a princess bun with a few strands hanging from the sides. My make up though was simply which I liked and the shoes were comfortable which was a big plus.

Bex was my maid of honour and the girls wore light pink dresses. Macey thought that yellow wasn't the right colour for the year so she changed it to pink… whatever that means, a colour is a colour.

"Come on Cammie! We have to get in our positions!" Liz grabbed my hand and we ran into the limo outside where my Aunt Abby was and my mother were.

"Squirt! You look great!" Abby gave me a tight hug and I said a quick thank you, and then turned towards my mother.

"Kiddio you look amazing." My mother had tears in her eyes and so did I (thank goodness for the waterproof mascara). I hugged her close then entered the limo talking about the plans for the future.

()()()

We were in a small room in the back of the church when Grant popped in.

"Hey, have any of you seen Zach? He was in the boys limo with us then he just disappeared." Grant explained. Oh no, where's Zach? Is he okay? Oh my gosh where is Zach?!

"No, he's probably in his position." Bex suggested then shooed Grant out.

"TWO MINUTES EVERYONE! GET READY!" Somebody shouts and I my breath hitches.

"Cam, you ready? I got the paparazzi to leave so we're clear." My dad says with a huge smile on his face. I nod and loop my arm around his as he escorts me out. The music begins and I put a smile on my face as the Grand doors open.

I let all my bad thoughts slip away as I just focus on Liam. We reach the end and my dad pulls my veil back kissing my cheek as the priest asks him the simply question of handing me off.

"We are gathered here today to witness…" and the priest goes on talking. I zone out and look around for Zach with my eyes. Suddenly a pounding headache is placed and I feel like I'm going to die. I zone back in for a moment when Liam says I do.

"Do you Cameron Ann Morgan take thee Liam Hemsworth to have and to hold, to love and to care, in sickness and in health?" he asks. My headache gets worst and I can't focus right. It's like I have two minds, one telling me to say yes and the other to say no. Though it feels different, it feels like I'm being, what's the word… controlled!

"I-I don't." I say and the crowd gasps. Then in one swift movement Liam grabs a gun from his back pocket and aims it at my head. The crowd gasps louder and I just stand still, knowing if I don't this headache was going to get a whole lot worse.

**A/N: THIS IS HORRIBLE! I've been so busy lately and so I had to cram everything in for you guys! Please review though they make my day!**


	39. Behind The Invisible Bars

**A/N: Hee hee! I'm back guys *****smiles nervously*****. I know you want to kill me, but hey I'm back! **

**THE TEASER WILL BE FOR NEXT CHAPTER! It will be better for that chapter!**** I'm going to skip my shout- outs and dedications and go right to the chapter since you guys have been waiting forever! Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME! LOVE YOU GUYS! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! 21 REVIEWS! WOOOOOO BABY! AGAIN THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**P.S. This might be a tad bit rushed but I only have 15 minutes and I really need to update!**

Chapter 51:

**CAMMIE**

I stood frozen, my eyes panning the room. Liam pushed the cold gun harder against my temple and I winced, fearing the worst. Bex, Macey, Grant, Abby, mom, dad, Nick, Liz, and Jonas slowly stood up. I suddenly heard another click.

"One more move and I'll pull the trigger." Liam warned clicking the safety switch off. "Now sit down!"

Everybody quickly sat their precious butts onto the chairs. I saw Macey scratch behind her ear, and I knew what she was doing. She always hid her emergency C.I.A. agent button at the back of her ear.

The pounding in my heat becomes worse as my conscience is saying that I love Liam while the other side is telling me to leave him. I can't help but feel programmed. I start getting dizzy but force myself to stay upright.

"Now many of you CIA agents know about the whole OOA don't you? I believe my little fiancée here told her friends and family and let it sleep didn't she?" Liam grabbed a hold of my chin and pulled it upward pressing hard against my jaw.

"Let go! You're hurting me." I groan. I mentally want to slap myself right now. Every spy should know never to say that.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Boo hoo!" he mimics me in a baby voice. He then slaps me with roughly in the cheek causing me to stumble backwards me a bit before regaining myself.

"Now shut up! Gosh your annoying."

I spit out some blood out from my mouth and aim it right at Liam's shoe. He ignores this and begins talking again. Where's Zach?

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he snarls. His attitude reminds me of a girl at the moment. "I myself am I double agent, my boss Catherine sent me to take care of this Little Miss Morgan." He pauses. He's so stupid! He's practically giving every secret away.

"My objective was to kill Cameron, her friends, and family. Now I knew this wouldn't be easy so when Cammie was sleeping, oh I would say seven-eight months ago, I kidnapped her by drugging her. The OOA then planted a mind-controlling device up her nose to her brain (**A/N: Lol Mission Impossible**) where we then controlled her actions, or should I say love actions. After that we just erased any type of memory she had of possibly being kidnapped, done deal." He smirked.

I froze. Somebody was mind-controlling me. Liam never loved me. He was a double agent. My world was becoming foggier by the second and I want to scream in agony at the moment from my pounding headache.

"So long story short I planted a bomb in this room and while I escape you all will be blown up to shrews. Do I make myself clear?" he smirks, "Good. Now just to make this, oh I don't know… dramatic, I'll just shoot Cameron right now."

Chapter 52:

**ZACH**

_Flashback_

"_Hey mate! How are yea?" Liam asks, putting a hand on my shoulder as we walk down the corridor. I didn't like this Larry guy at all._

"_I'm good Larry. You?" I ask lightly wiggling my shoulder away from his hand. He looks at me in disgust._

"_It's Liam, and I'm fine thanks." He answers._

"_Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Larry continued._

"_Uh sure." I may HIGHLY dislike Larry but Cammie likes- I mean loves him._

"_Follow me." He guides me around.  
_

"_Why are we at the supply closet?" I ask._

_I turn around to look at him to see his hand colliding to my side and pushing me into the closet. I land forcefully against the variety of spray bottles. I look up to see him slam the door shut and locking it._

_I leap out of my position and run towards the door jamming my side into it. I repeat the process but the door wont open. _

_Then I realize something. This is a building that the OOA may be controlling. I knew Larry was bad. These doors must be bullet proof._

_I fall to my knees and start shaking heavily, knowing Cammie's going to die today._

Present:

I wipe my eyes and suck it up. I'm determined to save Cam. I start forming a plain when a janitor opens the door. He looks at me weird but I just push past him, hollering a thank you to him. I quick run into the changing room and grab my gun before running down to the ceremony.

My heart drops. Liam's about to kill Cam. I feel my CIA beeper go off silently knowing that Macey probably called for help. I quick load my gun and run in.

"NO!" I shout before aiming my gun at Liam. He didn't suspect a thing and he stumbles down to his knees. Right at that moment, the CIA decides to show up. I gritted my teeth in frustration but I run towards Cam who started screaming bloody murder, clutching her head. I scoop her up into my arms and mumble soft words at her.

"EVERYBODY EXIT THE BUILDING! THERE'S A BOMB!" Joe warns. Everybody starts running out, as I prop Cammie closer to my chest to protect her, as tears pour down her cheeks.

Suddenly a rough vibration makes everybody fly in the air as the sound of an explosion is heard. Flames erupt around towards the back of us. Everybody is covered in ash and the smell of smoke clouds our lungs as we cough roughly, trying to walk away from the explosion.

"We have helicopters up ahead!" an agent hollers as we reach the helicopters.

Cammie is screaming so loud she's practically breaking everybody's eardrums. They take the gang and co, along with me into one helicopter. The CIA medical team is there are the do an ultrasound of Cam's head where you can clearly see a chip.

"What do we do?" Rachel asks crying into Matt's chest.

"The only thing we can do is do give her enough electrical shock and stop the circuit of that. Judging by this picture it will eventually dissolve in her brain. I nod kissing Cammie's forehead along with the others

"You're going to be okay Cam." I mumble. She nods weakly as they bring out the defibrillators.

Macey screams against her sobs every time they shock Cam and buries her head into Nick's chest, same goes for the others. Abby clutches onto Joe and looks away, as Joe looks at Cammie with pain in his eyes.

I cry as I watch Cammie. What those sick bastards (**A/N: Excuse the language**) have done to Cammie. I will kill everyone of those mother (substitute the word) and make them pay for what they have done. I turn and look over again at Cammie waiting for the results.

**A/N: YES I KNOW IT WAS RUSHED! I only have 15 minutes though so sorry! Moving has been hectic and my whole insomnia has been worse. It kills me so I'm so sorry! I literally wanted to run over to the computer everyday and update but I couldn't! SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL! Thanks a BUNCH! **


End file.
